Más alla del Infierno
by Countess Ozaki D
Summary: Un asesino en serie hará a Sherlock H, sumergirse en un terreno para el desconocido.Lo paranormal.Una carrera contra el tiempo.10 supuestas victimas y John acusado como culpable. Para ver el video promocional favor ingresar a Youtube y buscar "mas allá del infierno fanfiction" Cap XII UP!
1. Capitulo I El mensaje

**Atención**

**Sherlock Holmes es propiedad de Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC (serie).**

**La siguiente historia esta basada en la serie de BBC. Pero contiene parte de las novelas.**

**Advertencias: **

**-Esta historia contiene escenas de asesinatos que pueden perturbar a algunas personas, pero que son necesarias para el desarrollo del fan fic.**

**-También contiene Slash Sherlock / John (aun no me decido si será leve o llegará a más )**

**-Se puede considerar la temática del femicidio en la historia, y también el terreno de lo inexplicable, la idea del fan fic es llevar a Sherlock Holmes a resolver un caso en el terreno paranormal como sucede en el capitulo 02x2.**

**Desde ya espero que disfruten el capitulo**

**Capitulo I**

_**El Mensaje **_

El cuarto estaba cerrado y lóbrego, las paredes eran gruesas y la humedad hacía más escabroso y pesado el poco aire que circulaba. Adentro un grupo de niños que no superaban los 10 años de edad susurraban bajito uno al oído del otro. Estaba decidido, habían planeado aquello por más de un mes y al fin había llegado el día esperado.

Sentados haciendo un círculo, cada uno se dejó iluminar por la tenue luz de las velas que sostenían en sus ansiosas manos. La luz escasa resaltaba sus mejillas regordetas, que ahora estaban pálidas y entumecidas.

No se escuchaba más que sus alientos ansiosos y aturdidos moldear la escena.

Esperando... aguardando la señal…

Y entonces el cristal hizo un sonido.

Y el agua arremetió contra el borde de la copa

El sonido de un grito escapó de sus gargantas

Y ellos a su corta edad comprendieron lo que era el terror.

"_**Algún día los hombres mirarán atrás y dirán que conmigo nació el siglo XX"**_

* * *

><p><em>Londres, 221 B de Baker Street<em>

_Febrero de 2015-_

-"Aburrido"-

-¡Aburrido!- exclamo por segunda vez haciendo otro agujero a la pared del departamento.

-¡Sherlock!, ¡que se supone que estas haciendo!- le llamó, quitándole el revolver de sus manos.

-¿Que no es obvio?, Vamos John, estoy seguro de que puedes deducirlo por ti mismo sin la necesidad que te lo diga.- contesto con sarcasmo alzando sus cejas.

John arrugo el ceño, respiro profundo y levantó una de sus manos para masajearse la cien. El medico se dedico mentalmente a contar números de dos en dos ignorando el magnánimo ego de su compañero de piso.

-John…- le llamó nuevamente el detective comenzando con lo que sería una avalancha de quejas.

-¿Sherlock…?- respondió Watson, quien ahora se hallaba en la cocina intentando prepararse la cena.

-necesito un caso- sentenció comenzando a dar vueltas de un lado a otro en la habitación- ¡Dame un caso John!

-¿llamaste a Lestrade?

-Por supuesto- Bufó lanzándose al sofá y extendiéndose en él.

-¿y…?-

-¡Nada, ningún asesino, ni un ladrón! ¡Nada que valga la pena investigar!

-¿y los periódicos?

-Solo porquerías, ya sabes problemas de "burocracia"-ironizo- ¡Oh! ¡La reina no tomó el té a las cinco en punto!, ¡Inglaterra caerá!- se burlo nuevamente.

-Podrías intentar calmarte y sentarte a ver un programa en la televisión, como lo hace la gente normal.- sugirió el medico mientras se sentaba en la mesa a comer. Sin embargo fue muy tarde cuando se percato de lo que había dicho.

Le había dicho a Sherlock Holmes.

Que actuara como una persona normal.

John llevó un trozo de su bocadillo, mientras juntaba paciencia para la avalancha que inevitablemente caería sobre él.

-¡Si!, ¡es una estupenda idea!, comportarme como una persona cuyo coeficiente no supera al de un delfín. ¡Si fantástico! El plan perfecto. Si no fuera por que olvidas que mi cabeza es como un disco duro que almacena todo tipo de información vital y que necesita estar en constante uso para no estallar. En conclusión, yo no soy una persona corriente.- dijo con asco acentuando la ultima palabra.

-¡Muy bien, de acuerdo. Entonces alguien corriente como yo no puede ayudar a tu grandioso cerebro!

Y diciendo esto, el doctor John Watson a quien por cierto ya no le quedaba la más mínima cuota de paciencia. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su habitación pegando un portazo que retumbo por todo el piso.

Sherlock se quedó en el sofá inmóvil, aun más frustrado por su aburrimiento y por que su compañero de piso no hacía el más mínimo intento en comprenderle. O al menos eso era lo que el detective tendía a pensar dentro de su ya conocida sociopatía.

Suspiró tratando de resignarse, era la historia de su vida.

Ser un incomprendido.

No tubo que pasar mucho tiempo cuando Holmes sintió el andar de unos pasos. Sin duda John venía bajando desde su habitación y Sherlock no tenía que verlo para saber que su cara en esos momentos no era la de alguien "feliz". El detective decidió ignorarlo mientras se volteaba entre los cojines y se hacía literalmente un ovillo.

Entonces sintió las grandes zancadas que watson daba haciendo rechinar el piso de madera, sin el mayor recato. Y Holmes no tuvo que esforzarse para deducir que John iba a salir a casa de alguna de sus noviecitas de turno.

-Voy a salir- sentenció John

-¿a donde?-

-voy a casa de Sa... ¿¡Por que tengo que decirte a donde voy!-estallo nuevamente

-Por que hice una pregunta, lo normal es que des una respuesta.-

John abrió un poco su boca y la cerro haciendo el esfuerzo por conciliar las palabras que venían a su cabeza. Sin embargo, ya era tarde. Por que lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia y de disciplina militar termino por abandonarlo. Lo que solo se traducía en un sentido:

John iba a estallar y no de la manera mas encantadora.

Sherlock se giró y miró por sobre su hombro a su compañero quien en esos instantes era literalmente una bomba a presión.

El detective no entendía como es que siempre sucedía lo mismo. Por que el hablaba con razón. El si tenía motivos para enfadarse, por que su cerebro tenia voluntad propia y necesitaba constantemente alimentarse de información para no morir de aburrimiento. En cambio el resto de las personas… ¡Ah! Esos seres no tenían mayor preocupación, que trivialidades insípidas, las que, por su puesto eran culpa exclusivamente de su ignorancia.

Aún así sherlock tenía que reconocer que dentro de todo su entorno, quien más le soportaba era John. El era un hombre paciente y disciplinado y probablemente por eso tendía a ser más pacifico. Watson prefería quedarse en silencio muchas veces antes de empezar una discusión. Y sherlock por su parte en más de alguna ocasión tendía a obedecerle en cuanto a como debía comportarse en determinados escenarios. Y también a como debería ser su alimentación, la que ciertamente descuidaba por que la tachaba de irrelevante.

Sherlock se sentó en el sillón, bostezó un par de veces y se dispuso a hablar…

No obstante, su intento suicida se vio saboteado cuando el sonido de recibo de un mensaje de texto sonó en su celular.

Holmes se apresuró a leer el mensaje

Eh inmediatamente su rostro cambió.

El detective dio un brinco levantándose de su lugar y acomodándose su abrigo y bufanda de manera ágil mientras salía por la puerta de entrada bajando las escaleras.

Y John se quedó atónito.

Sherlock una vez más le había ignorado.

Y el medico estaba apunto de tomar el revolver y empezar el mismo a pegarle disparos a la pared cuando su compañero de piso se asomó por la puerta.

-¿John, cuanto tiempo más te tengo que esperar?-

-ya te dije que voy a salir…- contestó con tono molesto

-muy bien- dijo el detective mientras comenzaba a caminar en círculos alrededor de su amigo- puedes ir a pasar una aburrida noche en la casa de… ¿Mary?-

-Sara - corrigió

-si de Sara…- carraspeo- OH puedes venir a ayudarme, en un nuevo caso de homicidios que de seguro será peligroso-

-¿peligroso?- titubeó.

-Si, muy peligroso.

Sherlock se giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a bajar con parsimonia las escaleras mientras contaba mentalmente

1…

2…

-¡Sherlock, espera!

El detective sonrió para si mismo guardando su victoria. El sabía que John siempre había sido débil a esa palabra…

* * *

><p>-¡Sherlock, Dr Watson, gracias por venir!- señalo el inspector Lestrade<p>

-Muy bien, al grano- pidió sin ninguna paciencia el detective.

-síganme, por favor- señalo el inspector mientras levantaba una de las cintas que delimitaba la escena del crimen.

Sherlock y John se abrieron paso y avanzaron conforme Lestrade guió hasta quedar afuera de una habitación, al detective le sorprendió que en su trayecto ni Anderson ni Saly quienes siempre acostumbraban a molestarle se encontraran en el lugar-

-antes de que entren, les advierto que esto puede resultar ser un poco…

-¿agresivo, fuerte, grotesco?- dedujo Sherlock- No es nada que no halla visto antes.- y conforme dijo esto se adentró en el lugar.

John dio una mirada de resignación a Lestrade y siguiendo los pasos de su amigo se dispuso a observar.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para lo que verían.

La habitación era completamente blanca, las paredes denotaban que recién habían sido pintadas, el olor a antiséptico les recordaba a los hospitales, todo estaba preparado con la más detallada devoción.

Y en la mitad del cuarto.

Una cama de una plaza, era lo único que adornaba la amplitud del dormitorio.

Y sobre las sabanas pulcras un cuerpo, inamovible, sin vida.

Sherlock se apresuró a contemplar el cadáver, no obstante Lestrade le interrumpió.

-tuvimos que taparlo, ya que es…-

Los ojos azul ceniza del detective no se salieron de su objetivo, raudamente avanzo sin el mas mínimo resquemor. Observó la cama de madera de roble la que mostraba claros signos de no haber sido utilizada antes.

Y entonces llevo una de sus manos hasta el plástico que cubría el cuerpo y sin hacerse esperar, lo levantó.

El detective titubeó un momento antes de volver su mente a la calma.

El cuerpo que estaba tendido, evidenciaba haber sido de alguna mujer.

Sin embargo esto, no eran mas que los despojos y piel desnuda de alguna existencia.

Su cabello había sido cortado completamente y amontonado en una de las almohadas que reposaba bajo su cabeza, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y la mandíbula desencajada extendiendo su mentón, que era sujetado por sus manos como queriendo simular aquel cuadro conocido como "el grito" pintado por Eduard Munch. Sus huesos no habían sido quebrados pero, si sus senos habían sido mutilados, y ahora reposaban a un costado, habiendo sido colocados ordenadamente.

Y mas debajo de su cintura, en el inicio de su pelvis, se notaba una incisión vertical por donde se le había sacado su órgano femenino completo para volver a acomodarlo de forma invertida.

Y el último detalle…

A la mujer le faltaban las uñas de pies y manos.

Y como no resaltar los borbotones de sangre que gentilmente se acomodaban en su contorno.

-¡Oh por dios!- susurro John al ver la escena cuya crueldad superaba a lo que alguna vez vivió en la milicia.

Sherlock endureció su mirada, comprendiendo casi de inmediato que aquella escena no había sido echa por ninguna persona común. No. Esta denotaba perfección, anhelo y una búsqueda irrefrenable de reconocimiento.

-intentamos que Aderson analizara el cuerpo, pero no pudo- mencionó apenado Lestrade

-No es importante- contestó Sherlock

-¿Que?- cuestionó el inspector

-¿Por que dices eso Sherlock?- preguntó Watson

-Es evidente John, que esta escena ha sido preparada para que no encontremos nada más que lo que el asesino quiere.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?- dijo Lestrade

Sherlock guardo silencio antes de volver a hablar-

-Sin embargo a nuestro asesino se le ha olvidado lo obvio-

-¿que quieres decir? Pregunto el oficial

-John, dime ¿hay algo que se te haga familiar?

Watson observó nuevamente la escena, evitando el repudio que le venía cada vez que la contemplaba, no obstante después de estar unos momentos prestando atención habló:

-¿los cortes?- expresó no muy seguro

-¡Así es!- exclamo sherlock- ¡se puede montar un gran espectáculo, pero es muy difícil ocultar la propia naturaleza!, en este caso los cortes han sido meticulosamente realizados y los órganos han sido delicadamente tratados, podemos deducir con facilidad que nuestro hombre es un entendido en el arte del bisturí, en otras palabras un buen cirujano.

-¡impresionante!- expreso watson

-Sin embargo, aun nos esta faltando algo… -dijo Sherlock acariciándose la barbilla y regresando de paso a sus pensamientos.

-¡Inspector, inspector Lestrade!- exclamó Saly desde el exterior

-¿¡Que sucede!-

-¡Hemos encontrado algo, mas bien alguien!

- ¡¿Que?-

Raudamente, los tres hombres se dirigieron a ver el hallazgo, y su asombro no fue pequeño al ver de que se trataba.

Era un niño.

Un pequeño que no superaba los 4 años de edad. El pequeño de cabellos rubios y tes pálida, se hallaba acurrucado en el suelo completamente sucio. Dando a clara impresión de que al parecer, el menor se estaba escondiendo al algo o de alguién.

-creo que necesita un medico- grito saly al verificar que el pulso del menor no estaba estable.

-déjame verlo- dijo John de manera innata, examinándole el pulso las palpitaciones y viendo de paso sus pupilas-

-solo se ha desmayado-sentencio más tranquilo- ¿Donde le han hallado?- Preguntó curioso el Medico

-Encontramos al pequeño en el sótano de esta casa, estaba oculto tras unas cajas- explico la mujer-

-¿Como llego hasta aquí?- se preguntó Lestrade en voz alta

-Es evidente que el asesino le trajo, y basándonos en los antecedentes podemos deducir que es hijo de la mujer-

-¿Como lo sabes?- cuestionó John

-Fácil, el lleva el mismo olor que su madre-suspiro- ahora lo importante es descubrir, si este niño ha visto algo. Siendo así, su testimonio podría ser crucial- sostubo Sherlock con firmeza.

La tensión se estableció otra vez en la sala, haciendo que los presentes se sintieran un tanto incomodos, sin embargo esta no duró mucho ya que pronto se escucharon los gritos de los subordinados de Lestrade.

-¡La ambulancia acaba de llegar!- anunciaron algunos oficiales

-yo lo llevaré- dijo John tomando en brazos al pequeño.

Sherlock sólo le observo pacientemente sin emitir juicio alguno .De alguna manera le había sorprendido la actitud tan sobre protectora de John para con el niño. Aún asi este no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas, por lo que centrandose en las evidencias, el detective se dispuso a decir:

-Lestrade-

-¿Que sucede Sherlock?-

-Mientras John va en la ambulancia, nosotros iremos a la morgue, es preciso averiguar la identidad de la victima lo antes posible-

-Si-

* * *

><p>No paso mucho antes que se pudieran recabar los datos necesarios para identificar a la victima, a pesar de ello Sherlock consideraba, que de haber sido sólo por el, se hubiese recabado la informacion en un menor lapso de tiempo-<p>

- ¿Y que es lo que tenemos?- Pidió Sherlock inquieto.

-" El nombre de la victima es Gabrielle Bell, su edad es 27 años, soltera, con un hijo de 3 años Joseph Bell, no tienen familia, ni amigos cercanos "- y una cosa más, " se dedica a la prostitución" – terminó Lestrade

-Ya veo…- comentó sherlock- ¿Dónde esta John?

-Acaba de llegar de constatar lesiones con el menor, afortunadamente, este solo se encuentra con estrés post traumático-

-Si se le puede llamar afortunado para el caso, el hecho de que el chico no pueda hablar- chasqueo sherlock

-¡Por dios! Claro que no lo es para el caso, pero si para el menor- corrigió el oficial.

-¡Inservible!- gruño el detective molesto mientras abandonaba el lugar para ir en búsqueda de su compañero.

Holmes se encaminó por el pasillo principal hasta llegar al cuarto que estaba preparado para recepcionar victimas y testigos.

Se paró frente a la puerta y al verla cerrada la empujo, sin tener el más mínimo cuidado de hacer ruido-

-John necesito que…- empezó a decir empleando su tono habitual-

-¡Shh! ¡Lo vas a despertar!- le regaño el medico

-Yo…-

El detective se vio descolocado, John se encontraba sentado en una silla con el niño apoyado en su pecho mientras este dormitaba pacíficamente. Sherlock le miró con detenimiento, como si fuera uno de sus experimentos y entonces lo leyó.

Estaba escrito en el rostro de John, claramente, cuales eran sus intenciones.

-No- dijo tajantemente mientras endurecía la mirada

-¿No de que?- preguntó Watson

-Acerca de lo que estas pensando, mi respuesta es NO.

-Sherlock…- empezó a decir John

-¡No, no quiero a esa criatura en el departamento!

-Te recuerdo que el piso lo arrendamos los dos, y además ya hable con Lestrade, y me concedió el permiso para supervisar la recuperación del pequeño Joseph.

-¡Te has vuelto loco!- exclamo con hastío.

-Solo será por un tiempo, además en cuanto pueda comunicarse podrás tener una pista que te lleve al asesino.

-¡Por favor, podría tardar años en volver a hablar!- mencionó irritado

-No tienes que ser tan pesimista- dijo aun en tono bajo para no despertar al niño

- ¿que te parece si hacemos un trato?-

-"¿Que te parece si te olvidas de llevar a "eso" al departamento?"- contestó Sherlock apuntando con el dedo al menor.

-Tengo una pista, una que de seguro te ayudará- comento el medico llamando la atención de su compañero.

-¿como sabes que me servirá?- desafió

-Por que es un mensaje que dejó el asesino-

-¡Muéstramelo!- ordenó

-No hasta que prometas que me dejaras llevar sin escándalos a Joseph.-

-Puedo decirle a Lestrade que te quedaste con evidencia y eso es un delito-

-No lo harás- contesto John

-¿Por que no lo haría?-

-Te conozco Sherlock, además… ¿quien te traerá tu leche?-ironizo

Sherlock se quedo paralizado, no le gustaba que otros tuvieran el control, aun si ese otro se trataba de John.

Sin embargo necesitaba el mensaje para no aburrirse y por que también quería ganar el juego.

-Esta bien-rodó los ojos-lo prometo- gruño desesperado mostrando su derrota

John le dedico una sonrisa triunfal, antes de sacar un pequeño papel y tendérselo para que lo viera.

-Encontré este papel en el bolsillo de Joseph- comento el rubio

Sherlock desdoblo la hoja con sumo cuidado para así leer su contenido:

_-**"Este es un regalo desde el mas allá, es la primera demis obras**_

_** de arte y con certeza no me detendré hasta que me atrapen. Buena suerte."**_

Sherlock cerró el mensaje, respiro profundo y cerro los ojos.

-¿Sherlock, estas bien?- pregunto John al verlo tan callado

El detective junto sus manos en la posición habitual que tenía cuando meditaba algo, aún así, este no pudo disimular mucho tiempo su felicidad frente a su compañero por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Es navidad John!- soltó el detective riendo – ¡Es navidad, y esto decisivamente acabara con mi aburrimiento!.

* * *

><p>Continuará.<p>

Hola, esta es la entrega de mi segundo trabajo de Sherlock, esta vez me eh decidido a indagar en una historia con temáticas más oscuras.

Desde ya les comento que más adelante habrán escenas que quizás pueden resultar un tanto fuertes para algunas personas, pero que no obstante son necesarias para el desarrollo del fan fic.

Me estuve planteando largamente la idea de hacer de esto un Slash (John/Sherlock), y aún no me decido muy bien, por que esta es una historia que funciona de las dos maneras.

Me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto.

Sé que quizás este comienzo no es lo que esperaban, pero les pido paciencia para leer el fic, es una historia con contenido que abarca muchas temáticas y prometo no decepcionarles.

Los espero entonces en el siguiente capitulo.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

······ ············ ······ ······ ······ ······ ······ ······ ······ ······ ······ ······ ······ ······ ····

· ············ ······ ······ ······ ······ ······ ······ ······ ······ ······ ······ ······ ······ ····


	2. Capitulo II La obra

**Advertencias: **

**Ante todo agradezco el apoyo del fanfic, muchas gracias por leer.**

**-Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece.**

-Después de leer sus comentarios decidí hacer de la historia **Slash Sherlock x John**

-Se recomienda para este episodio **tener o ver una foto de la** **"Venus de Altamira"** la que pueden hallar en un buscador ingresando ese nombre.

-Esta historia contiene escenas de asesinatos que pueden perturbar a algunas personas, pero que son necesarias para el desarrollo del Fan Fic.

-Hay un leve **Spoiler del capitulo 02 x 03.**

-Les pido, si tienen tiempo claro leer las notas al final del capitulo

Y ahora la historia :

**Capitulo II**

**La obra**

_Aquella vez gritaron, rasgando sus gargantas, vaciando sus pulmones._

_Los niños miraban aquel punto con fijeza mientras se arrimaban unos a otros entrelazando sus pequeñas manos._

_En sus rostros redondos, se plasmaba el remordimiento._

_Pero era tarde…_

_Sintieron un atronador y profundo gruñido proceder desde las entrañas de la tierra._

_No se movieron, se quedaron apretujados, sin si quiera murmurar._

_Entonces lo vieron. Aquel par de ojos verduscos como el musgo de las cloacas._

_Parecían sonreírles…_

_Por que al fin lo habían conseguido…_

_Por que ya no estaban solos._

* * *

><p>Londres, 221 B de Baker Street.<p>

Despertó sobresaltado, mucho más que en otras ocasiones. Tomando un impulso, se sentó en su cama y dobló su cuerpo hacia adelante. La noche estaba fría y la brisa ligera (que se colaba por el ventanal), le advirtió del sudor fresco que empapaba su espalda.

-"Una pesadilla"- se dijo lánguido, inseguro.

A ciencia cierta, no era la primera ves que le acontecían esta clase de anomalías. Sin embargo en esta ocasión, habían conseguido que sus instintos y sensaciones afloraran por cada uno de sus poros, dejándole una punzada en la garganta y la adrenalina dispersa en sus viseras.

Escucho un sonido lejano, algo que le tranquilizaba. Un atisbo familiar, que le hizo volver de golpe a la realidad.

Entonces se percato de que algo le faltaba.

Joseph, no estaba con él.

Se levantó raudo, acomodando sus zapatos de descanso para bajar las escaleras de madera corriendo, mientras repasaba mentalmente todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas.

Esa noche, habían regresado al departamento después de haber echo todas las investigaciones necesarias. Al llegar decidió preparar unos bocadillos para Joseph y para el mismo ya que Sherlock le había insistido en que no comería por que necesitaba pensar.

Luego de eso se dieron un baño reconfortante, y tanto el como Joseph se fueron a dormir en su recamara. Donde no tardaron en caer en el sueño, rendidos por el cansancio.

John sintió sus músculos tensarse a medida descendía los escalones, pues el sabía que

había un asesino suelto, que bien podría decidir cobrar venganza del hijo de su victima.

Desconcertado, con la cabeza dispersa en ideas, el medico dio un tras pie al no calcular la pequeña bajada de madera, haciéndole caer rodando por las escalinatas, y quedando finalmente sentado en el suelo.

-"¿Es esta una nueva forma de ejercicios nocturnos?"-

-"Por su puesto"- gruño John con igual acidez, sacudiéndose su pantalón mientras caminaba por la casa buscando al niño.

-Podrías preguntar…- dijo Sherlock quien se encontraba en la mesa de cocina analizando una muestra obtenida de la escena del crimen con su microscopio.

-¿¡Preguntar que!- gruño John exaltado mientras terminaba de recorrer el cuarto de baño.

-Si buscas a "la criatura" se encuentra ahí- contestó el detective sin mover la vista de su experimento y apuntando con una mano en dirección al sofá.

John no lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarse al mueble para comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

Y efectivamente. Tal y como Sherlock le señalo antes, ahí se encontraba. El pequeño Joseph estaba durmiendo placidamente entre los cojines del sillón.

Pero por su puesto, eso no fue lo que pilló desprevenido al medico. Si no, más bien el hecho de que el niño había asido arropado, nada más ni menos que con la bata azul que el detective solía usar.

-Sherlock…tú- pronunció atónito sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

- ¿Si...?- contestó desde su asiento en la cocina.

-El niño, tu… lo arropaste- asevero mas como una pregunta

Sherlock dejo lo que estaba haciendo un instante para mirar directamente a John. Holmes sabía que su compañero le iba a comenzar a cuestionar el motivo de su comportamiento, si es que este no se aprontaba a dar una explicación que le dejara conforme.

-Excelente observación John- soltó con indiferencia mientras se paraba y estiraba de su silla-

-Pero…-

-Este "pequeño ser" se levantó hace una hora, deduzco que lo hizo a causa de tus habituales gritos nocturnos. Al bajar se encontró perdido lo que lo puso nervioso y le llevo a romper en llanto- suspiró- como bien sabes yo no suelo dormir cuando estoy en un caso, sin embargo "los alaridos" de nuestra criatura no me dejaron más opción…-

-¿Que le hiciste?- preguntó John entrecerrando los ojos. Tratándose de un caso Sherlock era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.- Si le diste algún tipo de sustancia…-

comenzó…

-¡Por favor John!- exclamo- ¿crees que tengo tiempo para experimentar con … "esta cosa"… cuando estoy en el medio de un caso importante?

-¡¿Me estas diciendo que si no estuvieras en un caso, tu si le habrías dado alguna droga a este niño sólo para experimentar?

-Debes saber que los niños son potenciales sujetos de investigación sobre todo en la etapa en la que "esta cosa" se encuentra.-

John rodó los ojos. No estaba dispuesto a entablar una discusión a esas hora de la noche, por esto, reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que albergaba decidió hacer caso omiso al comportamiento de Holmes.

-Esa cosa como le dices tú, se llama Joseph- le corrigió mientras le miraba con reproche- ¡y aún no me estas respondiendo sobre como lo dormiste…!-

-Eso es sencillo- suspiró- solo le calenté una taza de leche y luego de beberla se durmió.

A Watson se le callo la quijada- estaba pasmado por la respuesta de su amigo-

-¿Leche?... ¿Compartiste TU leche con el niño?- titubeó incrédulo.

-Fue la solución más eficiente - asintió el más alto haciendo un gesto con sus hombros

- Y sobre lo de la bata, decidí ponérsela por que con el frío de la noche londinense, bien podría sufrir un ataque de hipotermia, y si eso ocurría tu te enfadarías y sería perjudicial para el caso.- concluyo de la forma más natural del mundo.

-¿John?, ¿John, estas escuchando?-

-Eh… ¿yo? Si, lo siento…es que…-menciono nervioso

-¿Que? – dijo alzando ambas cejas

-Nada… olvídalo … creo que iré a dormir. Mañana tengo turno doble en el Hospital- bostezo- Si Joseph se despierta otra vez…-

-Si, lo sé…- dijo leyendo su mente

-¿Como?- pregunto nervioso

-Si. Si "la cosa" se despierta iré a buscarte.- Sentenció, para volver a sumergirse en su experimento.

John asintió con la cabeza, mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. Por que, aunque el sabía que para Sherlock todos sus actos habían sido impulsados por su aspecto racional, internamente se había sacudido al ver al pequeño niño envuelto en la bata azul de su amigo. Sonrió para sí mismo ante la idea descabellada que se le cruzo de Sherlock siendo un padre sobre protector, mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

Y de alguna manera no pudo sacarse la pequeña alegría que le había producido, el haber descubierto otra faceta más que nadie sabía del detective consultor.

Y con este pensamiento, el ex militar sucumbió ante el sueño.

* * *

><p>Se acercó para examinar el cuerpo inerte, este era el segundo que encontraban y al parecer todo apuntaba a que se trataba de otra de las "obras" del mismo escultor.<p>

Nuevamente el cadáver había sido colocado en un cuarto completamente blanco, en cuyo centro resaltaba un mástil convenientemente instalado que sostenía de pie la figura maltratada.

Esta vez se trataba de una mujer de cabellos castaños cursando sobre los 20 años. Al igual que la otra victima, esta se encontraba desnuda por completo, aunque esta vez la escena parecía haber adquirido otro tipo de tintes.

Le habían arrancado los brazos y cauterizado las hemorragias de ambos lados dejando una capa pudo lienta y maloliente cuya carne aún rebosaba rojiza.

Su estomago había sido golpeado y hundido con algo semejante a un martillo, para después ser abierto y rellenado con trozos pequeños de sus mismos brazos. Dándole un vientre hinchado, similar al de una mujer de 9 meses de embarazo, ambas piernas se encontraban quebradas y las rodillas estaban unidas por una pequeña vara de metal que las atravesaba. Su rostro había sido desfigurado sin tocar en absoluto sus labios y el mentón. Y las hebras castañas de su cabellera habían sido trenzadas meticulosamente para luego, ser amarradas como tiaras por sobre la frente de la misma.

-Sherlock- le llamo Lestrade

-¿Hace cuanto la encontraron?- pregunto este tajante

-Hace 3 horas, la hallo un indigente que venía a buscar refugio en esta casa abandonada.-

-¿Donde esta el mensaje?-

-¿Mensaje? ¿A que te refieres?- cuestionó extrañado mirando a Anderson quien estaba haciendo pericias aún.

-¿Lestrade, tienes a todos tus hombres en esto y ninguno ha podido dar con el segundo mensaje que nos dejo nuestro pintoresco asesino?- preguntó fastidiado

El inspector se quedo desconcertado, el no recordaba que ninguno de sus hombres le hubiese informado de alguna nota. Pese a esto, decidió cerciorarse y pedir una segunda opinión.

-¡Anderson llama a Donovon!- exclamo- la necesito aquí ahora.- mandó lestrade.

Anderson asintió de mala gana y aún refunfuñando se retiró de la habitación para cumplir con la orden que le habían dado.

-¿Señor?- preguntó Sally, al llegar tapándose la boca al entrar a la habitación pestilente.- Veo que ya llegaste Freak- le dijo en forma de saludo a Sherlock

-Si, para tu desgracia Saly.- refutó sin mirarle

-Y donde dejaste al Dr Watson, ¿o es que ya se canso de ti?- rió

-El Dr Watson se encuentra con una emergencia en el hospital y no ha podido asistirnos con su presencia- contestó lestrade intentando aplacar los ánimos

-Ya veo, entonces tendremos que lidiar con el Friki solo-suspiró decepcionada- ¿Y, bien, que es lo que ha deducido su grandioso intelecto?- se burlo

-Sherlock, piensa que el asesino debe haber dejado alguna nota-

-Señor, hemos revisado toda la escena e incluso más de lo que solemos abarcar en el perímetro y no se ha hallado nada.- insistió a Lestrade.

-Por que no es ahí donde tienen que buscar- interrumpió Sherlock rompiendo su hermetismo

-¿Que quieres decir?- pregunto lestrade

-Este asesino, nos ha demostrado que esta por sobre de la media, y por lo que hemos podido apreciar es meticuloso, cauto y con una fuerte tendencia al arte. El no dejaría nada que estuviera al azar, no. Todo debe ser de acorde a "su obra". Y efectivamente, Lestrade, tus hombres han buscado mal, por que no han indagado dentro.- y con eso señalo al cuerpo atado del mástil.

-¿Por Dios Sherlock estas seguro de lo que dices?-

-Absolutamente-

-¡Estas demente!, ¿sugieres que abramos ese cuerpo en este instante?- estallo Saly

-No, eso sería una perdida de tiempo- Explicó Sherlock mientras se acomodaba unos guantes plásticos- Nuestro hombre no expondría un mensaje tan valioso para que fuera destruido por un descuido, por tanto debe haberlo puesto en un lugar visible, pero oculto a la vez.-

Y diciendo esto se acerco una vez mas al cuerpo. Lo observó con detención, para después meter su mano por la entrada del aparato sexual de la mujer que se hallaba intacto, tanteo entre la carne aun viva, llegando a la matriz, mientras era observado con obvia expresión de consternación de parte del personal de Scotland yard.

Repentinamente sonrió, hizo un gesto de victoria mientras retiraba su mano intrusa, la que ahora traía consigo su recompensa. Un tubo de ensayo en cuyo interior se traslucía un trozo de papel delicadamente doblado.

El detective lo examino atentamente a tras luz, antes de apresurarse a abrirlo para leer:

_**"Qué extraño que la naturaleza provea remedios contra las serpientes fatales, pero contra una mala mujer - mucho más mortífera que las serpientes, mucho más cruel que el fuego - nadie ha encontrado un antídoto."**_

_**Esta es tu pista, si no te apresuras otra obra nacerá.**_

_**Tienes hasta el amanecer, **_

_**Buena Suerte.**_

-¿Sherlock?- Le llamo lestrade, preocupado por el contenido de la nota.

El detective extendió la nota al inspector, este la recibió de inmediato para ver el contenido.

-Lestrade, investiga de inmediato la historia de vida de esta mujer, recuerda contamos con poco tiempo- se giro- llámame cuando tengas algo-

-¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando? – gritó el inspector siguiendo a Sherlock quien se retiraba fugaz-

Holmes le miro de lado acomodándose la bufanda azul que llevaba atada al cuello.

Y entonces le dijo con la expresión que siempre usaba cuando estaba entrando al juego:

- ¡Clitemnestra! -

* * *

><p>-Dr Watson, ¿usted es el doctor John Watson?-<p>

Se salió de su camino al escuchar su nombre. Volteó y con curiosidad miro por sobre su hombro izquierdo. El medico casi de inmediato reconoció a un hombre de unos cuarenta años y estatura media parado tras el. El hombre tenía una frente espaciosa y rostro anguloso con algunas marcas bajo los ojos. Sus cabellos eran color rubio ceniza y estos se mostraban un poco más largos de lo común a los costados de su rostro.

John no tuvo que hacer mayor esfuerzo que mirar la vestimenta del hombre, para saber que se trataba de un colega de profesión.

-Si y ¿usted es…?- preguntó correctamente

-Soy William Withey. Director general.- sonrió extendiéndole la mano- he escuchado sobre sus meritos en el quinto regimiento de fusileros de Northumberland. Es un honor tenerlo trabajando con nosotros-

-El honor es mío señor Withey- contestó John apretando la mano que se le ofrecía, devolviendo el saludo-han sido muy amables al recibirme de manera tan grata en su institución.- espetó el medico cirujano con gesto cordial

-Espero que este sea el comienzo de su larga estadía en nuestro hospital.-continuó- Y recuerde ante cualquier duda, acudir a mi despacho.-

-Gracias, lo tendré presente.- respondió John.

Watson se excuso con el hombre para volver a su trabajo. El medico estaba preocupado por poder cumplir con sus labores de la mejor manera. Puesto que, solo llevaba 5 días de servicio en el lugar y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, John anhelaba quedarse con el cargo de forma indefinida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-"Estoy en la morgue, ven solo. Es urgente, no tardes. SH"-<strong>_

Tan pronto John había recibido el mensaje, se había apresurado a terminar con sus que haceres para acudir en seguida al llamado de Sherlock. El medico se encontraba un poco inquieto, ya que sabía que detrás de ese mensaje había algún avance con hallazgo del cuerpo anterior.

-Sherlock, recibí tu mensaje ¿que pasa?- preguntó el medico a medida ingresaba a la sala de toma de muestras de la morgue.

-Ha atacado de nuevo- dijo extendiéndole algunas fotografías- aunque esta vez ha repetido el patrón.

John recibió las fotografías y documentos que Holmes le había ofrecido. De inmediato, procedió a ojearlos y entonces su rostro palideció un poco al observar la espantosa escena.

-¡Oh por Dios!- susurro con asombro- Esto es… horroroso…- expreso sin apartar la vista de las imágenes antes de añadir – Es inhumano…-

-Es un depredador por naturaleza- le contestó serio- una mente fría y calculadora que le gusta jugar.

-Piensas que Moriarty esta relacionado- pregunto de inmediato, haciendo que el detective leyera la preocupación en sus ojos.

A John no le gustaba admitirlo, pero cada vez que recordaba a ese hombre, los recuerdos de la falsa muerte de Sherlock volvían a repercutir en su cabeza.

-No. Moriarty es mucho más inteligente que esto.- aseveró- Además su forma de trabajo es incomparable.

-Ya veo- respondió desviando la mirada de los ojos azules que le veían con detenimiento- Supongo, que entonces… deberíamos alegrarnos de que no se trate de él- finalizo mientras se giraba.

Sherlock se percató de que algo no andaba bien con el medico. No obstante el detective tampoco tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para entender cual era la preocupación que cruzaba por la mente de su compañero.

-John- le llamó Sherlock asiéndolo del brazo para que este le mirara directamente. Y entonces, sin estar muy seguro de que decir habló:

- "No volverá a suceder."-.

Watson, entendió de inmediato el significado de esa frase, y de alguna manera se sintió mas tranquilo al escucharla salir de la boca de su mismo amigo.

Por que no resistiría el volver a perderle.

Recobrando su templanza, John asintió en un gesto positivo para después proseguir:

-¿Y que es lo que tenemos entonces?-

-Nuestra segunda victima Annie Millwood, fue abandonada en el orfanato de Londres a los 10 días de nacida - le hizo un gesto para que viera la información que Lestrade le había echo llegar- Al igual que Gabrielle Bell (victima anterior), se dedicaba a la prostitución desde hace años.

-¿Algún familiar?-

-Si, tiene una hermana melliza. Y todo apunta a que no ha perdido contacto con ella.- necesitamos verificar su testimonio- respondió antes de volver a preguntar

–Por cierto, ¿donde dejaste a la "cosa"?

John resopló con fastidio por el comentario antipático de Sherlock.

- Te lo dije antes, no es una "cosa", es un niño y su nombre es Joseph .

-Joseph, Cosa. No tiene importancia. ¿Donde esta?

-¿Estas preocupado por el?, creí que me pediste que viniera solo- pronunció con ironía

-No por el, si no más bien por el echo de donde pueda estar.-

-Si tu preocupación es que este en el departamento, lamento desilusionarte.- alego para posteriormente decir - Le pedí a la señora Hudson que lo cuidara mientras estaba trabajando.

-Además- hizo una pausa- no se por que te molesta tanto la presencia de un niño. Si ni siquiera puede hablar-

-Los niños son molestos, intrusos, egoístas, y son una perdida de tiempo, además no me dejan pensar bien- explicó

-¡Sherlock!, ¡Por favor, tu también fuiste un niño!

-Y no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso- rebatió- por otro lado mi comportamiento nunca fue tan inadmisible-

-Escucha Sherlock, tú tienes la suerte de ser un genio, pero las "personas normales" desarrollamos nuestra conciencia y intelecto con estímulos que parten desde cuando estamos en el vientre de nuestra madre, además…-

-Espera, repite eso- pidió Sherlock

John suspiró y movió la cabeza hacia ambas direcciones. Sherlock cuando quería podía ser muy fastidioso.

-las personas normales…- comenzó a repetir

-No, más adelante, lo que dijiste después-

-¡…Dije que los malditos estímulos parten cuando estamos en el vientre de nuestra madre!, ¿¡Estas conforme!- reclamo el rubio

-¡Por su puesto!- exclamó asombrado- ¡OH! ¡John eres el mejor estimulo que podría tener!- grito mientras giraba sobre sus pies y juntaba sus manos, era evidente. Sherlock Holmes acababa de conectar algo.

-¿Podrías explicarme que es lo tan maravilloso que hice esta vez?- preguntó John

-¡Todo!- le contestó sincero, emocionado como un niño provocando que John se sonrojara ante el comentario.

-Rápido John. Ahora no hay tiempo para seguir hablando, debemos ir a buscar esa declaración- le anunció mientras salía a toda prisa del lugar.

* * *

><p>-Señora Millwood…- le llamo por segunda vez- sentimos tener que ser portadores de esta terrible noticia.- Se disculpaba John, antes de continuar - Sin embargo es necesario para ayudar a la investigación, que usted nos diga todo lo que sabe-<p>

La mujer seguía sollozando, en tanto sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos. Sus ojos comenzaban a verse hinchados, su nariz congestionada y su voz tomaba tintes un poco más roncos.

-No lo entiendo, si sólo hace unos días estuvimos juntas charlando- gimoteó

John le extendió su pañuelo en señal de caballerosidad. Luego levanto la vista y miro de soslayo a Sherlock, el detective tenía clavada la mirada en la muchacha, la que se había pasado la última media hora diciendo frases incoherentes e improductivas para la investigación.

-Señora Millwood, puedo comprender que usted se encuentra bajo los evidentes efectos de un Shock emocional- dijo haciendo una pausa- No obstante es mi deber recordarle que, debe cooperar con la investigación, de lo contrario esto le traerá consecuencias desagradables con la ley.

-¡Sherlock!- le regaño en voz baja Watson por su falta de tacto y cortesía.

-Por favor señor Watson, no se moleste.-interrumpió la joven muchacha- el señor Holmes tiene razón, es mi deber colaborar por la memoria de mi hermana.

-¡Fantástico! Entonces, háganos el favor de explicar todo lo que recuerde de su hermana.- señaló Sherlock

La mujer aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a exponer su discurso:

- Annie era sin duda la más bonita y carismática de las dos.-comenzó a decir- Como estarán enterados ambas fuimos abandonadas por nuestros padres con solo diez días de nacidas. Tuvimos una infancia muy dura en el orfanato de Londres, y como éramos dos y también inseparables nunca fuimos blanco fácil para que nos adoptarán.

Finalmente nunca pudimos obtener padres adoptivos y cuando cumplimos la mayoría de edad nos vimos obligadas a abandonar nuestro refugio- suspiro secándose la lagrimas- pienso que yo tuve mas suerte al casarme. En cambio Annie, ella siempre estuvo muy marcada por el abandono de nuestra madre, ella nunca lo aceptó.

-¿Nunca buscaron a sus padres biológicos?- pregunto John

Negó con la cabeza- Nunca tuvimos el suficiente coraje para hacerlo-

-¿Entonces… por que Annie decidió ser prostituta? Usted siguió otro camino.- dijo John

-Eso es por que a Annie le gustaba el dinero fácil. No existe más explicación al respecto. Yo intenté en muchas ocasiones sacarla de ese mundo. Pero ella al final siempre regresaba…- soltó con profunda decepción

-Sin embargo Señora Millwood, hay algo de suma importancia que usted se está deliberadamente saltando- asevero Holmes rompiendo su hermetismo

Una expresión de sobre salto cubrió el rostro de la mujer que yacía sentada en el diván. Esta inclino un poco su cabeza hacia abajo, desviando su mirada de los ojos azules de Sherlock, que la estudiaban con detenimiento.

-¿Que esta insinuando señor Holmes?-

-De momento no puedo llevar mi teoría demasiado lejos señorita pero desde luego, puedo demostrar que usted oculta algo-

-Me gustaría verlo- le desafió

Holmes se puso de pie, se acomodó las solapas de su abrigo, y procedió a explicar:

-Como verá, existen pequeños signos que pueden indicar la presencia de la mentira en el lenguaje corporal de una persona. Por ejemplo, las pequeñas vacilaciones al hablar, evitar la mirada mientras se entabla la conversación, y la misma posición de los pies, que al estar hacia adentro, como es su caso denotan inseguridad. Además de esto, esta el otro hecho de que sus brazos se cruzaron en el mismo momento en que yo le declaré mis sospechas y su cuerpo se torno rígido. Señal que evidencia su estado de alerta y defensa frente a algún peligro. En conclusión, usted oculta algo que esta relacionado con la maternidad de su hermana, la que también le afecta indirectamente, así que… ¿por que mejor no nos hace los honores y nos explica que esta pasando?-

-Usted es bueno- se quejo impresionada, meditando unos segundos antes de volver a hablar – se lo diré.

-¿Y bien…?

-Mi hermana estaba embarazada…- comenzó a explicar- ella nunca supo de quien era, y tampoco le importaba. No estaba en sus planes. Un día se le ocurrió una idea. Se resolvió a tener al bebé y luego venderlo a algún matrimonio que no pudiera concebir. Escuchamos que la paga era buena, por lo que yo la ayude a encontrar compradores- confesó- lamentablemente, ellos se arrepintieron, les atemorizo la idea de que nos descubrieran. Aún así, Annie tomo la decisión de dar a luz, no obstante al no haber negocio, acabo optando por el abandono del bebé.

-¿Hace cuanto sucedió?- Preguntó John

-Ella me contó lo del abandono dos días antes que la encontraran muerta-

- ¿Cuanto tiempo de nacido tiene?

-Menos de un mes.

-¿Sospecha de algún lugar donde pudo haberle abandonado?- indagó Sherlock

-No lo sé, ella solo mencionó que había ido a un lugar donde de seguro le hallarían rápido.- terminó explicando mientras rompía en llanto.

* * *

><p>Después de aquella confesión Sherlock y John se retiraron inmediatamente en dirección a Scotland Yard, el detective telefoneo a Lestrade para solicitar que acudiera a su encuentro, catalogando el asunto como "urgente".<p>

John por su parte miró su reloj de pulsera y se percato de la hora.

Ya era media noche, en 5 horas más comenzaría a amanecer en Londres. Les quedaba poco tiempo.

Estaban en la parte trasera de la cabina del taxi, acompañados por el más monótono silencio. Sherlock perdía la vista en la ventana sin prestar interés al paisaje, y John supuso que el detective se encontraba en su "Palacio mental" por lo que decidió no interrumpirle hasta que este le hablara.

-De seguro tienes peguntas, ¿hay algo que quieres saber?- preguntó Sherlock

John se acomodó en su asiento, hasta ese momento el medico pensaba que el detective le estaba ignorando como solía hacerlo con la mayoría de las cosas y personas que le rodeaban, y de alguna manera esa actitud le descolocaba. Sin embargo al escuchar la pregunta, John tomó la oportunidad y se aventuró a decir:

-¡Eso que hiciste antes fue grandioso Sherlock!, pero ¿como supiste que ella te estaba escondiendo algo relacionado con la maternidad de su hermana?- pregunto Watson

-Eso es fácil, la pista que nos dejo el asesino, fue la primera señal. El texto que estaba dentro de la mujer no era más que un extracto de la historia de Clitemnestra.

-¿Te refieres a el mito griego?-

-Así es- dijo con aires de satisfacción - como sabrás **Clitemnestra** fue conocida por ser una mala mujer y mala madre, por tanto ahí teníamos la primera señal importante. Ahora la segunda y tal ves la más obvia y que pasamos por alto en un inicio no es más que el mismo cadáver de la victima. Dime John, ¿no te parece extraña la manera en la que se encontraba el cuerpo?, ¿no te has preguntado por que el asesino iba a tomarse la molestia en mutilar cauterizar y cocer algunas partes?-

-Por que esta enfermo Sherlock- señaló con repudio el ex soldado.

-No estas observando con los ojos- dijo Holmes- ten- extendió la fotografía del cadáver encontrado- concéntrate en él y dime que ves.

-Veo la denigración del ser humano- respondió indignado- nadie merece semejante trato y menos una mujer-

Sherlock resoplo, al darse cuenta de que su amigo no conseguiría llegar a la conclusión por si mismo, así que sin más comenzó a explicar.

-Nuestro hombre es un conocedor, no hace las cosas al azar y esta vez en el mensaje el hablaba de las obras. A juzgar por las señales anteriores y si pones atención la escena del crimen que nos monto no es más que la fiel imitación de la conocida figura de la **Venus de Altamira**, la que simboliza, fecundidad y maternidad.

Por tanto, podemos deducir que al tener conceptos como fecundidad, maternidad, y Clitemnestra, solo nos queda una explicación: Annie Millwood, cometió el mismo error que sus padres. Abandonó a su hijo. Sin embargo esta vez, ella no saldría impune.

-¿Es posible que este hombre recreara una obra de arte con un cuerpo real, solo para castigarla por su crimen?

-Así es, pero eso ahora, no es tan importante. Aún estamos en el desarrollo del juego y tenemos pocas horas para encontrar al infante. Afortunadamente ya puse a la red de personas sin hogar a trabajar.

-No es suficiente, tenemos poco tiempo y necesitaremos de la ayuda de Lestrade- dijo John inquieto

-Ya hablé con él.- sonrió triunfador- Solo tengo que ilústralo sobre los hechos para que desplieguen la búsqueda.- expresó excitado

El vehiculo se detuvo indicando que habían llegado a su destino. Sherlock se apresuró a pagarle al chofer para caminar a paso resuelto al interior de Scotland Yard.

-¿Te diviertes?- preguntó John con un tono extraño en la voz mientras seguía su paso

-Estoy comenzando-

-Tal vez no deberías sonreír, la vida de un niño esta en juego- le hizo notar John adelantándose en su camino- ¿!no te preocupa en lo mas mínimo!

El medico estaba nervioso y Holmes lo supo por el temblor intermitente se apreciaba en su mano derecha.

- ¿Cambiaría en lo más mínimo la situación si me preocupara?-

-No-

-Entonces es inservible- dijo cortante

-¿Así de fácil?, ¿esto es así de sencillo para ti?-

-Sí. ¿Te sorprende?- le preguntó con apatía

John soltó una risa ligera, frunciendo el seño sin acabar de creer lo que Sherlock le decía. Por que de alguna manera le afectaba y mucho.

-No, no. Es mi error supongo… por pensar demás…- contestó frustrado, retomando su camino y dejándole a tras.

Sherlock se quedo inmóvil, conocía a John y sabía a la perfección que era un hombre bondadoso y gentil. Algo que ciertamente el no era. También estaba enterado del lado emocional y el fuerte sentido de moral que profesaba el ex soldado. Cosa que el tampoco comprendía de la mejor manera.

Sin embargo, lo que más perturbaba al detective, era que hasta antes de conocer a John Watson el jamás había dudado de su forma de pensar sobre los aspectos "sentimentales". Y pese a ello, cada vez que discutía con el rubio, terminaba preguntándose que era lo que había echo mal.

-¡Sherlock!-

La voz inconfundible de Gregory Lestrade le hizo salir de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que se le acercaba.

-¿¡Que diablos esta pasando!-

De inmediato el detective comenzó a exponer las deducciones que rondaban al caso. Por su parte, lestrade al terminar de escuchar el relato no dudo en desplegar un amplio operativo de búsqueda para encontrar al menor.

Al cabo de un par de horas la investigación aun no arrojaba progresos, habían rastreado más de dos veces los perímetros de búsqueda sin hallar resultados.

Ya siendo las cuatro de la madrugada no existían avances, solo restaba una hora para el amanecer, y el menor aun no daba vestigios de vida.

Lestrade golpeo su escritorio mientras echaba un par de maldiciones al viento.

No hacía falta ver la cara del inspector para saber que estaba desesperado.

-¿¡Que se supone que vamos a hacer Sherlock!- profirió en la sala dando grandes zancadas y revolviéndose el pelo con ambas manos.

-Seguir buscando- contestó el detective tranquilo, mientras revisaba la información que le enviaban.

-¿Y la red de personas sin hogar?- le preguntó John, quien por cierto no estaba en mejores condiciones que el inspector

- trabajando- respondió sin tomar atención.

-¡Sherlock!- le llamo John quitándole el teléfono de las manos y de paso captando su atención- ¡Ya no nos queda tiempo!, ¡Debes hacer algo!-

-Devuélvemelo- amenazó el detective poniéndose de pie frente a John por primera vez mostrando algo más que indiferencia.

-!No hasta que ayudes a encontrar al chico!- declaró con mirada penetrante.

Sherlock miro mortificado a John, observó sus cejas, las que seguían enmarcadas y su mirada que se mostraba seria. Era evidente que estaba irritado.

-No soy un héroe John. Y no me haré cargo por algo que no me incumbe, mi trabajo era resolver el misterio y así lo eh hecho.

John le extendió el aparato a Sherlock, este lo cogio de inmediato para seguir investigando, fue entonces que Holmes escucho a John decirle:

-Te equivocaste-

-¿Perdón?-

-lo que dijiste antes, te equivocaste.-

-No es así- aseguro

-Si lo es. Si tu te preocuparas un poco por las personas. Ya le habríamos encontrado.- Aseveró dando un portazo a la habitación.

Sherlock observo como la puerta terminaba de ser azotada. No entendía en que momento los acontecimientos habían desencadenado en aquella discusión. Y para peor no acababa de concebir el comportamiento de John.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera se sentía distinto. Sentía un peso sobre los hombros que antes no había percibido.

Sherlock junto las puntas de sus dedos y dejo sus ojos grises clavados en el techo. Pensó en John, pensó en las probabilidades del caso y en el poco tiempo que les quedaba. El detective medito detenidamente los datos y esclareció la maquina que dominaba su cabeza, respiro profundo y abrió los ojos.

-¡Lestrade! ¡Necesito tu ayuda rápido!- Gritó

* * *

><p>Se encontraba sentado en el sofá ubicado en la sala de estar de su departamento.<p>

John aún estaba furioso por el comportamiento apático que había mostrado Sherlock en Scotland Yard. Por que si bien, estaba al tanto de que su compañero era un sociopata en potencia, también sabía perfectamente que se trataba de la mente de un genio. Un talento brillante y poco valorado de la época.

No obstante, no había podido reprimir su enfado durante su discusión y había terminado yéndose del lugar para buscar a Joseph y así regresar al departamento, puesto que John Watson no estaba dispuesto a hacer el hallazgo del cadáver de un bebe.

El medico se removió un poco en su asiento ante aquel pensamiento, haciendo que Joseph se ciñera más en su regazo. Observó el reloj de la sala y con desesperación supo que ya eran más de las cinco de la madrugada.

John reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y libero el aire contenido en sus pulmones. Luego se envolvió junto al pequeño con la cobija que había bajado desde su habitación. Acarició el cabello rubio rizado de Joseph quien hizo un pequeño quejido antes de seguir sumergido en la inconciencia.

-Es una lastima pequeño- dijo en voz baja pensando en lo que sería la vida de Joseph ahora que era un huérfano.

_-"Veo que pasaste a buscar a Joseph"-_

El rubio alzo la cabeza reconociendo perfectamente al dueño de aquella voz profunda.

-Si- contestó secamente

-Terminamos el caso- volvió a decir mientras colgaba su abrigo y bufanda en el perchero.

-Felicidades, uno más para tu colección, ¿estas feliz?-

-¿Estas enojado?- preguntó el detective quien se estaba arremangando las mangas de la camisa color morado que llevaba puesta.

-esa es una buena observación- dijo John dejando salir una risa débil y falsa.

-Te eh desilusionado…- musitó, no sonando como él mismo.

John abrió la boca para responder, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Estaba cansado.

Intentó ignorar al hombre que tenía en frente, pero no dio resultado.

-ten- Sherlock le alargo una fotografía – Espero que compense algo.

Watson recibió la foto temiendo que se tratase de otra de las excentricidades del detective. Sin embargo el contenido de la imagen resulto ser mucho más inocente de lo que el había imaginado.

-Es un bebé - comento John sin entender bien lo que Sherlock intentaba decirle.

Holmes hizo un gesto de reafirmación, para luego explicar:

-Te presento al hijo de Annie Millwood.-

-¡Esta vivo! Sherlock, co- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- preguntó perplejo

- Veo las cosas que los demás pasan por alto John, ese es mi trabajo- dijo sonriendo

John no contuvo el gesto de disgusto que se asomo por sus labios lo que no pasó por desapercibido en Sherlock. Puesto que, el detective intuyo que John quería una respuesta que fuese capaz de entender.

-Después de pensar en el historial de vida de la victima y de descartar lo lugares que ya habíamos revisado. Me percate que un detalle de suma importancia se nos estaba pasando por alto. Como sabrás, los seres humanos son seres de costumbres y patrones reiterativos. Por eso pensé: ¿en que lugar de Londres, Annie Millwood podría quedarse tranquila de que su único hijo sería encontrado de manera fácil, segura y sin darle futuras repercusiones?

-El orfanato- descubrió John sorprendido de su propia respuesta

-¡Correcto! El mejor lugar para ella era el mismo que utilizo su propia madre para abandonarle - hizo una pausa- Y como ya deducirás el resto fue fácil, Lestrade no tardó en enviar a su gente y en hallar al bebé.

-Gracias a dios…- pronunció John aliviado, sintiendo como el cansancio y el sueño se adueñaban de su cuerpo.

-También llamamos a la hermana de Annie Millwood para ofrecerle la tutela de su sobrino, si es que estaba interesada, y ella dijo que… ¿John?..

Watson se hallaba dormido, al parecer había tenido un día exhaustivo en el hospital. Y el participar en el caso no había echo mas que aumentar su agotamiento.

Sherlock, por su parte al percatarse del estado de John se acerco hasta el para quitarle la fotografía sujeta en su mano, la que luego tendió sobre una mesa situada a su costado. John se quejó un poco y se acomodó atrayendo a Joseph con el en un abrazo protector.

Holmes, se hallo cautivado observando la escena. Había sucedido algo nuevo en él, que ni el mismo entendía.

_**-¿Sentimientos?-**_ se pregunto así mismo intentando disipar la idea tan rápido como había venido.

Decidió postergar ese estudio de sí mismo para otra ocasión. Por ahora necesitaba pensar en asuntos más importantes. Se encaminó en dirección a su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo de él un papel con el que había sido encontrado él bebé.

Lo abrió con parsimonia y leyó por segunda vez el contenido:

_**"Hombre de razón, ¿Sabes que esta más allá del infierno? Nuestro primer encuentro se aproxima. Hasta entonces, te deseo suerte. "**_

Sherlock sonrió. El juego acababa de empezar.

_ConTiNuará_

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

Ante todo le agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia.

Sobre todo a **Hanasaki, Ivy chan, Naoky, Otorykaede, Ary-rm, Roxy, LackyChan, Sekmeth Dei, Catsuki, Hakiri, LNOops**. Gracias por sus comentarios que me ayudaron a tomar la decisión del contenido de Slash **John x Sherlock ** en el Fict.

Por otro lado…Sí, lo sé y me disculpo. Este capitulo salio terriblemente laaargo. Pero necesitaba concluir este caso de asesinato para que ustedes puedan poco a poco conocer a nuestro asesino. De corazón, espero me sigan acompañando en el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Y si tienen cualquier duda sobre la historia o desean que les dé alguna pista solo háganmelo saber.

De momento solo les recordaré que esta historia tiene más que un vuelco que dar.

En el próximo capitulo veremos a Sherlock hablando con el asesino, que por cierto les aseguro que **No es moriarty**.

**Ah la proxima actualización, es lo más probable que sea para el día viernes de esta semana.**

Abrazos y mucha, mucha suerte a todos.

COD


	3. Capitulo III La clave I

**ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DIVIDIDO EN 2 PARTES**

_F-net no me deja publicarlo completo asi que he tenido que partirlo en 2._

**Advertencias: **

**Ante todo, doy mis más sinceros agradecimientos por la acogida a la historia. Gracias a todos quienes se dan el tiempo de leer. Y sobre todo a quienes con sus comentarios me dan animos para seguir, en especial a:  
><strong>

_**Naoky, OTORYKAEDE, EloraP, kotorimoon, adri, angel de acuario, 0jadecat0, LNOops, Catsuki, Saandraah, LackyChan, Sekmeth Dei.**_

_**¡Gracias!  
><strong>_

**-Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece.**

- Como saben la historia es **Slash Sherlock x John**

-Esta historia contiene escenas de asesinatos que pueden perturbar a algunas personas, pero que son necesarias para el desarrollo del Fan Fic.

-Hay **Spoiler del capitulo 02 x 03.**

**-Les pido, si tienen tiempo para aclarar algunos puntos leer las notas al final del capitulo.**

_Ahora, el fan fic..._

* * *

><p><strong>Más allá del infierno<strong>

_¡Aquellos tiempos eran felices!, _

_Sus cortas piernas redondeadas y tostadas _

_Corrían a más no dar por el paisaje verduzco y frondoso. _

_En la época donde sus mentes aun se mantenían puras e infantiles._

_En esos días radiantes, Cuando aún_

_la curiosidad no les conduciría directo_

_a la madriguera del lobo…_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo III<strong>

_**La Clave**_

Se froto la parte posterior del cuello, y se acomodo mejor en su silla. Dibujo una sonrisa pequeña en el arco de sus labios, mientras leía el menú del libro que tenia en sus manos. Su acompañante imito su gesto, leyendo la tarjeta de platillos que el lugar ofrecía.

Mary Morstan era una mujer tranquila, de cabellos rubios y tes pálida, John le había conocido trabajando en un caso junto a Sherlock en tiempos anteriores.

Luego de eso, el ex militar había conseguido mantener contacto regular con la mujer y cada cierto tiempo se reunían a cenar con la esperanza de llevar a un paso mas adelante su peculiar relación.

Aparentemente, todo iba bien para Watson. Quien siempre había guardado el sueño de tener una familia. Algo común y corriente para un hombre sencillo y sincero.

Sin embargo, este último obviaba algunos detalles, los que desdichadamente le traerían más de un dilema a la hora de mantener un compromiso.

Primero, el no era precisamente el ejemplo de un hombre con una vida normal, carecía de tiempo y le gustaban las emociones fuertes. Pero eso no era lo que mas le preocupaba al rubio, si no más bien el segundo "detalle". Y quizás el más grabe, por el cual sus últimas relaciones se habían visto seriamente afectadas. Se trataba de su singular compañero de vivienda Sherlock Holmes, con quien siempre y de alguna extraña forma le terminaban vinculando emocionalmente.

-John, John- le llamo por tercera vez

-S… ¿Si Mary?- respondió con un poco de nerviosismo

-Tu teléfono, esta sonando desde hace mucho, deberías contestarlo- le sugirió mientras le servían su platillo.

-No es necesario-

-¿Estas seguro?, podría ser del hospital…- insistió ella con preocupación

-No lo creo. Además, ya no me están llamando, son solo mensajes- contesto categórico mientras cortaba un trozo de carne en su plato.

- Ya veo…- dijo ella un poco sorprendida de la cantidad de veces que había escuchado al aparato sonar – Entonces supongo que, seria buena idea al menos responderle para no tener mas interrupciones en la noche-

John, se sintió intranquilo por la disimulada agudeza del comentario, pero para su buena suerte supo disfrazarlo bien frente a Mary. A quien de paso, pidió disculpas para luego extraer el teléfono del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y así inspeccionarlo libremente.

John ni siquiera se emociono un poco. El estaba completamente seguro de quien era el propietario del mensaje y las llamadas perdidas. Lo que confirmó una vez se aventuró a leer:

_-"¿John, cuanto más vas a tardar?" S.H_

El medico dejo que un leve tic se apoderara de su ceja izquierda mientras escribía ágilmente una respuesta, deseando que por una vez en la vida, Sherlock Holmes fuera lo suficientemente _empático_ para ponerse en su lugar.

_-"Ya te explique, que no lo sé." J.W_

_-"Necesito que vengas a casa" S.H_

_-"Ahora." S.H_

_-"¿Le pasó algo a Joseph?" J.W_

_-No. "La cosa" esta bien. La señora Hudson lo está cuidando". S.H_

_-"¿La señora Hudson? ¡Sherlock, habíamos quedado que hoy tu te ibas a hacer cargo del niño!"- J.W_

_-"Soy detective, mi trabajo es pensar y atrapar criminales, No hacerme cargo de tu bebé"- S.H_

_-"¿¡Mi bebé! ¡No es mi hijo!"- J.W_

_-"Lo tratas y luce como si lo fuera. Conclusión: lo ves como un hijo. Tu hijo." S.H_

_-"¡Vete al diablo!" J.W_

John hizo una pequeña mueca con la boca dejando notar las pequeñas arrugas que se le marcaban en los extremos de sus labios. Mary por su parte sonrió, y Watson le devolvió el gesto en señal de cortesía. Todo volvía a marchar bien, el ambiente estaba a la perfección y la suave música del lugar encajaba con el momento hasta que nuevamente el acuso de mensaje de texto sonó.

_-"¿Entonces…vienes en camino?, necesito que me ayudes con los periódicos" S.H_

_-"¡Estoy ocupado!" J.W_

_- "¿con Sara?" S.H_

_-"¿Que?" J.W_

_-"Ya veo, Mary Morstan" S.H_

_-¡Quien te ha dicho que estoy con ella! J.W _

_-"No puedes estar con Sara por que ella termino contigo hace un par de días, por lo tanto, todo indica que estas en una cita con Mary . Lo que nos lleva a la conclusión no menos importante de que NO estas ocupado." S.H_

_-¿Como lo…? ¡Olvídalo! No regresaré aún y deja de mandarme mensajes- J.W_

_- Casi lo olvido, ¡Deberías estar cuidando a Joseph!- J.W_

* * *

><p>Holmes terminó de leer el último mensaje que John le había enviado. Se encontraba un poco decepcionado, ya que pensaba que sus argumentos habían sido lo suficientemente legítimos para convencer a John. No obstante, evidentemente el medico no compartía la misma opinión.<p>

Holmes decidió apartar el asunto de momento, mientras retomaba su indagación.

El detective había adquirido el hábito de coleccionar las noticias que considerara relevantes de los distintos periódicos en los últimos 5 años. Estas las había almacenado en varios archivadores con el fin de tener a mano algún tipo de información que le fuera beneficiosa en alguno de los casos. Y dada a la peculiaridad de los crímenes, necesitaba alguna señal que le ayudara a disipar los vacíos que aún quedaban con el asunto del "asesino" que estaban persiguiendo.

Sherlock estaba sumergido viendo los recortes y desclasificando el material que consideraba inservible, cuando oyó el inconfundible ruido de pasos subiendo las escaleras. El detective levanto la cabeza en dirección a la puertecilla de entrada, esperando la llegada de quien ya había previsto.

-Sherlock-

-Señora Hudson- replico Holmes clavando la mirada en el pequeño que la mujer llevaba sujeto de la mano.

-Querido lo siento, pero tendrás que hacerte cargo de Joseph. Me ha llamado German Y tengo salir a encontrarme con él de inmediato.

-¡Oh! ¡No me haga esto!- clamo melodramáticamente mientras pegaba un salto de donde estaba- ¿No se da cuenta de que estoy persiguiendo a un asesino serial?, mientras que usted solo piensa en su relación con ese hombre, el que por cierto ya esta casado.-

-¡German no esta casado!- grito la señora Hudson escandalizada, para después calmarse y proseguir- ¡Y no quiero escuchar tus deducciones sobre como llegaste a esa conclusión jovencito!- amenazó

-Como quiera- resopló molesto- pero hágame el favor de llevarse con usted a "la criatura" Y si desea de paso, podría adoptarla y vivir felices por siempre.

- ¡Sherlock!- le reprendió indignada- Tendrás que disculparme, pero el taxi viene en camino a recogerme y no puedo perder mas tiempo- sherlock hizo el gesto de responder y entonces ella prosiguió- ¡Y no me sigas insistiendo, por que no me llevaré al niño! Además ya es hora de que te familiarices con él.

- No tengo por que hacerlo, ¡"La cosa" es propiedad de John!-

-¡Sherlock Holmes!, es tu deber hacerte cargo del niño cuando John no se encuentra. -

Le reprendió mientras le pasaba las cosas de Joseph.

Sherlock por su parte frunció el ceño resentido. La señora Hudson le dio otra mirada con reproche mientras se acercaba al pequeño, quien ahora estaba sentado sobre el sofá de John abrazando un almohadón estampado con la bandera británica.

-Joseph, cariño te quedaras con Sherlock. Quiero que te portes tan bien como lo haces conmigo ¿De acuerdo corazón?

El niño abrió sus grandes ojos color azul ceniza para asentir en seguida. La mujer de edad le dedico una sonrisa de complacencia mientras le revolvía los rizos dorados.

-Así me gusta- dijo feliz- Y recuerda, si Sherlock te hace algo, no dudes en hacérmelo saber en cuanto regrese- Y con esa última advertencia, la mujer se despidió abandonando el lugar.

-¡Aún puede llevárselo!- profirió tentativamente Sherlock desde la habitación

-¡No soy tu criada!

Así, apenas la señora Hudson se retiro del piso, Holmes retomo su sitio en el sofá y se dispuso a continuar con su trabajo entre las pilas amontonadas de archivos, las que para ese entonces se hallaban dispersas por toda la habitación. El detective repaso con detenimiento los recortes, reconociendo algo que para el era indignante pero a la vez indiscutible. Los archivos no aportaban en nada a su indagación. Sherlock hizo un sonido con la lengua y arrojo la carpeta que estaba leyendo al suelo, se hallaba enervado por no poder encontrar algún eslabón que enlazara la cadena de sucesos.

El detective se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar de un lado hacia otro manteniendo las manos juntas, chocando sus labios, como lo hacia cada vez que quería pensar en un caso. Luego de unas vueltas, este se detuvo frente al ventanal con la mirada al frente sin observar nada en particular. Y entonces, recordó de golpe que no estaba solo en la habitación. Ávidamente, sin perder tiempo, rodó sus ojos hacia la izquierda y miro a través del reflejo del vidrio esperando ver a su pequeño acompañante.

Y allí estaba. Aun en el mismo sitio que habitualmente usaba John, el pequeño niño de mirada tímida. Sin embargo, este ya no sostenía el cojín que minutos antes abrazaba. Ahora en cambio se encontraba con sus inocentes ojos observándole fijo y con detenimiento, y para empeorar la situación, Joseph tenía sus manos en la misma posición que Sherlock.

Estaba imitándole.

Sherlock se mostró inusualmente desconcertado, ¿Desde cuando la "cosa" había decidido imitarle?, y ¡¿Por que a él?

* * *

><p>Después de que Mary elegantemente terminara con la cita. John se encontraba haciendo algunas compras para regresar a Baker Street. La mujer había tomando como excusa un imprevisto inexistente. Aunque eso estaba de sobra, ya que para Watson se le hacía obvio el hecho de que Mary se había disgustado cuando él trato de explicarle por que Sherlock le había estado enviando todos esos mensajes durante la cita.<p>

Y el resultado fue el de siempre.

Una vez más, su posible pareja pensaba que el tenia amoríos con su compañero de piso.

-"Si aún hay alguien le interese, No soy gay"- se dijo así mismo como consuelo, mientras cogía un bidón de leche y lo echaba al carro.

Y entonces su chaqueta comenzó a vibrar indicándole la recepción de un nuevo mensaje.

John hurgo en su casaca y saco el aparato para abrir el mensaje.

Se trataba de una imagen.

Pronto, Watson acepto el contenido y grande fue su sorpresa al ver la fotografía.

Era Joseph, sentado en su sillón. Y para su asombro, pudo reconocer sin problemas, que este se encontraba en una de las poses que Sherlock siempre solía usar para pensar.

_-"¿Me puedes explicar que es lo que esta tratando de hacer?"- S.H_

John soltó una risa leve, al ver la situación en la que Sherlock y Joseph se encontraban.

Se imagino la escena, la cara de Sherlock y lo adorable que lucia el niño.

_-"¿No puedo creer que no sepas deducirlo? El te esta imitando"- J.W_

_-"¿Que tengo que hacer para que no lo haga más?" S.H_

John se sonrió, sabia que sherlock estaba en apuros. Y esto lo estaba tomando como una pequeña vegaza.

_-"Habla con el, invítalo a jugar, distráelo con algo y así lo olvidara" J.W_

_-"¿Estas en camino?" S.H_

_-"Ya lo estaré, estoy comprando la leche" J.W_

Sherlock supo que no podía esperar a que Watson volviera, por lo que repaso mentalmente el consejo que John le había dado, mientras buscaba una solución.

_**Hablar, jugar, distraer a "la cosa".**_

_-¿Hablar? podía hacerlo, a veces según John. Lo hacia demasiado_

_-Distraerle también._

_-¿Jugar?… no estaba dentro de su campo. A menos que se tratara de criminales o del juego_ **"Clue"** (al que por cierto, nadie jugaba si era con el)

El detective se acerco hasta donde estaba el niño, se paro frente a este y dio un pequeño tirón a su cuello en el lado izquierdo si perderle de vista.

-"¿Cosa, donde tienes tus juguetes?"-

El niño movió los ojos hacia una esquina y después hacia abajo. Sherlock asumió que estaba pensando.

-¿Y bien…?

Finalmente Joseph solo se encogió de hombros.

-Ya veo, no tienes juguetes- dedujo- si tuvieras alguno no lo soltarías, eso es obvio.

Entonces Joseph se paro sobre el sillón y manteniendo el poco equilibrio que tenía estiro sus bracitos cortos hasta tocar la punta de la repisa que estaba sobre la chimenea.

Luego, con mucho esfuerzo alargo una de sus manos haciendo caminar sus deditos por sobre la superficie lisa hasta llegar al objeto de su aprecio.

-¿La calavera?, ¿te gusta mi calavera?- preguntó para rectificar sus sospechas

Y en ese momento Joseph sonrió.

Y Sherlock supo que si pretendía seguir sumido en la tranquilidad de sus pensamientos tendría que prestársela.

Holmes tomo el cráneo y sin preámbulos se lo paso al niño, este lo recibió con el rostro lleno de alegría, algo que de paso le incomodo un poco.

-"Cosa", jugarás con el "Señor Cráneo" y no lo romperás-

Nuevamente Joseph rió. El niño estaba feliz.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-"Tenemos algo, por favor, ven a Scotland Yard".- G.L.<em>**

Se bajo del taxi con prisa, sentía inquietud por saber lo que Lestrade tenia para mostrarle.

-¡Sherlock es bueno verte!- saludo el inspector saliendo a su encuentro

Y entonces Gregory Lestrade se quedo boquiabierto, cuando vio que detrás de Sherlock, tomado de su abrigo largo, se encontraba el pequeño Joseph, quien cargaba un cráneo humano en la mano restante.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes?- pregunto Sherlock

-¿P-porque Joseph, esta sosteniendo ese cr-craneo?- pregunto alarmado

- es su "juguete temporal"-

-¡Su juguete! ¿John, lo sabe?, ¡sabe que el niño juega con, esas cosas!- le señalo acusadoramente

-¿Donde esta?- inquirió con menos paciencia, haciendo caso omiso a la expresión de consternación del rostro del policía.

-¡Oh!- se quejo antes de responder- esta mañana hemos recibido un mensaje anónimo del que creemos que tiene alguna conexión con nuestro asesino.

-¿Qué te lleva a sospechar eso?

-velo tu mismo- dijo ofreciéndole la carta -

-Sherlock tomo el documento, y reviso su contenido

"_**Enlzbaq erihrone ira qr abpur ab gneqrf ubzoer qr enmba "**_

-Hemos estado intentando resolverlo pero aun no hay nada…-

-Básico- murmuro clavando la vista en el papel

-¿que?-

-Es un código, mejor dicho un cifrado por desplazamiento básico- comentó- me atrevería a decir que se trata del cifrado ROT-13-

-¿Es aquel que es similar al código cesar?-

Solo parecidos-recalco- el código cesar consiste en reemplazar cada letra por la que este en el tercer puesto siguiente, es decir la **A **se cambia por una **D **y así sucesivamente, en cambio el cifrado ROT-13 como su nombre lo indica cambia la letra por la que esta 13 puestos más adelante. Por tanto una **A** pasara a ser una **N** .Obviamente en los dos casos la letra "**ñ**" esta fuera de la encriptación. Si nos basamos en esto el texto enviado debería ser…

-¿Si?...-

-Debería…ser…-abrió sus ojos- ¡espera!, ¡Lestrade creo que me he confundido!-

-¿¡Confundido! ¿Tú?-

-Si, olvida todo, creo que lo mejor es reevaluarlo. Si me permites tengo que salir-

-¡Sherlock, espera! ¿Que harás con Joseph?-

- ¡Regresaré por el en un par de horas!-

-¡Por todos los cielos, esto es Scotland Yard, no una guardería!-

-¡Exacto, por eso pienso que las guarderías son mucho más eficientes!-

Y con ese último comentario Sherlock se apresuro a ir hacia uno de los barrios mas multiculturales de Londres, conocido como "El Soho", un lugar que en el día era habitado por puestos de vendedores de frutas y de noche se transformaba en el centro de burdeles, prostitución, cultura y entretención.

El detective saco el papel de su bolsillo revisando por segunda ves el mensaje encriptado, cuyo código ya había comprendido:

**"_Raymond Revuebar_, _ven de noche, no tardes hombre de razón_"**

No podía equivocarse, el famoso _Raymond Revuebar _ era uno de los teatros mas antiguos de ese sector el que ahora funcionaba bajo el nombre de **"T**_**he Box** **Soho"**_

O al menos eso era lo que la red de personas sin hogar le habían informado.

El detective giro la esquina siguiente y se adentro por la calle 12 Walker's CT, miro la hora en su teléfono móvil percatándose de que aun faltaban algunos minutos para las 10:00 PM hora en la que el teatro abría sus puertas y daba inicio a su particular espectáculo. Camino un poco más y finalmente se hallaba frente a las puertas de madera con manillas de metal que se mostraban en la entrada del recinto.

A pesar de que Sherlock no frecuentaba esos lugares, conocía perfectamente su manejo, sabia que adentro podría encontrarse con espectáculos exóticos dignos de cualquier "Circo du Solei" como también a aquellas bailarinas perfectamente entrenadas en el arte de la seducción. Estaba al corriente de las reglas que no debían ser ignoradas bajo ninguna circunstancia. _"No cámaras, no Black berrys, no fumar, no teléfonos móviles"_ etc. Por lo que decidió apagar su teléfono y esconderlo en el costado de su tobillo derecho afirmándolo con su calcetín. A continuación se levantó el cuello de su abrigo y se situó en la fila de personas que ya se estaba formando para entrar. Más tarde, y haciendo honor a la puntualidad inglesa, las puertas se abrieron a la hora en punto, la gente comenzó a ingresar de a poco, siendo inspeccionados por los guardias de seguridad, quienes luego de revisarles les entregaban una mascara que cubría desde la frente hasta la nariz dejando solo sus bocas y mentones al descubierto.

Finalmente fue el turno de Sherlock, siguiendo el proceso anterior le examinaron para así preguntarle por su reserva.

-¿Cual es su nombre Señor?- dijo un hombre que se encontraba con libro en sus manos

-Sherlock Holmes, estoy seguro que me han reservado una mesa-

El hombre busco entre las hojas y enseguida afirmó con la cabeza para decirle:

-Permítame escoltarle Sr. Holmes, su reserva fue hecha para una de nuestras mesas privadas, su acompañante ya le esta esperando.

-Mi acompañante- repitió un poco impaciente

-Así es, su acompañante acaba de llegar, por favor sígame-

**Primera parte fin.**


	4. Capitulo III La Clave II

**_Segunda Parte _**

**_Capitulo III_**

**_La Clave.  
><em>**

John había regresado hace un par de horas a Baker Street. El rubio se había sorprendido al no encontrar a nadie en el departamento. Había telefoneado a la señora Hudson, quien le explico brevemente que había dejado a Joseph con Sherlock al salir. Luego llamo a Lestrade, sin embargo este no contestó su llamado. El medico supuso entonces que algún nuevo acontecimiento había ocurrido con el caso que Sherlock estaba investigando y siendo sus conclusiones correctas, Sherlock habría llevado a Joseph a Scotland Yard con él.

John se estiro un poco soltando un bostezo, en tanto contemplaba como toda su sala de estar, había sido cubierta indiscriminadamente con papeles de recortes de periódicos.

Un tiempo atrás, sin duda, se habría enfadado con Sherlock por dejar semejante basural. No obstante, después de que este había "muerto" y regresado. Algo había cambiado, el carácter de John se había vuelto más benevolente con las actitudes que su compañero tenia. Y de la misma manera, Sherlock se encontraba más accesible a tener ciertas actitudes y acciones que John consideraba como "normales".

Watson estaba concentrado en su tarea de apilar la última rumba de documentos, cuando la madera del piso de abajo comenzó a crujir. Al parecer alguien había llegado. Sin la menor premura, Watson se enderezo para situarse justo en una posición que le permitiese ver la entrada de la puerta de acceso a su piso.

-¿Donde has estado Sherl…ok?-

Para la sorpresa de John, no se trataba de Sherlock; la Señora Hudson; ni siquiera de Mycroft.

Era una mujer que jamás había visto; una mujer cercana a los 30 años, de piernas largas, cabellos castaños y cara un poco tosca, llevaba vestimentas ligeras, una falda corta de cuero muy ajustada junto a una blusa de escote provinente, tenia puestas unas botas largas blancas y su maquillaje era brillante casi excesivo. Sus manos eran descuidadas y en una de ellas sostenía un pequeño bolso donde de seguro descansaban artículos personales.

-El doctor John Watson, supongo- saludó

-Y usted es…- preguntó

- Tal como esta pensando, una mujer de vida fácil- dijo con total soltura- Mi nombre es , Liz Stride, puede llamarme Liz- -

¿Y a que debo el honor Señorita Stride?- dijo extrañado

-Creo que usted sabe que no vengo a hacerle precisamente "un servicio"- rió, sentándose en uno de los sofás sin pedir permiso.

-No gracias- contesto sereno

-Debo decir también, que tampoco vengo con intenciones de contratarlos-

- Se refiere a…-

-Si,- asevero- a usted y a Sherlock Holmes.

-Entonces creo que no tenemos nada que hablar- comentó-

- ¡Oh! Si que tenemos algo en común- cruzo sus piernas- de lo que podríamos charlar Dr Watson- susurro insinuante

- Explíquese por favor-

- Digamos que mi Jefe, quiere que le entregue un recado-

-¿Su jefe?

– Ella estaba a punto de responder cuando, una leve tos le impidió continuar, la mujer dejo su actitud altanera, se echo hacia delante mientras abría su cartera

-Aquí tiene- dijo Watson ofreciéndole un pañuelo

-tengo el mió, gracias- contesto ella mostrándole el pequeño lienzo de tela que saco de su bolso.

-Se nota que es un asma avanzada- comento Watson

-¿Perdón?-

-Soy medico supongo que lo sabe- dijo con obviedad

-Lo sé- tosió otra vez

- como le estaba diciendo mi jefe es muy temperamental cuando las cosas no funcionan como le gustan.

-¿De que esta hablando…?

-De su investigación por supuesto, Dr Watson. Usted y su amigo deben dejar el caso de aquellas extrañas muertes.

-Asesinatos horribles- corrigió

Ella ignoro el comentario y prosiguió. -Considérelo como un gesto de cortesía, esta es la primera y ultima advertencia-

- ¿Que pasa si no lo hacemos?-

-Liz tosió un par de veces más con el pañuelo aún en la boca antes de contestar:

-Conocerá lo que esta más allá del infierno-

John soltó unas carcajadas, por la respuesta insólita que había recibido

-Créame, Señorita Stride, que he conocido el mismo infierno y ciertamente no tengo temor en volver a pasarlo para atrapar a un demente como su jefe-

_Ahora fue el turno de ella en reír._

-¿Que es lo tan gracioso en todo esto?- cuestionó John artado

-Es encantador ver, lo semejante que han sido sus contestaciones a lo que el había previsto- tomo aire- pero bueno, mi tiempo aquí ha terminado, tengo que llevarle su respuesta – terminó. Poniéndose de pie y dando algunos pasos para salir.

Pero entonces la tos regreso mas con mas fuerza e intensidad que antes, la mujer cayo de rodillas y empezó a usar mas fuerza para exhalar el oxigeno, haciendo sonar su pecho con un silbido agudo y rasposo que fue acompañado de sus chillidos de desesperación. Inmediatamente Watson se percató de que se trataba de un ataque de asma. John se acerco hasta Liz, hincándose a su lado para asistirle. Sin embargo la mujer insistía en buscar en su bolsa con la más latente desesperación. Al ver que ella buscaba en vano, Watson le quito la cartera de las manos y la volteo sobre el piso de madera. Así, los objetos personales de Liz se desparramaron dejando ver un pequeño inhalador. Ella le dio una mirada angustiada a John, quien no reparo en tomar el objeto agitarlo, soltarle la tapa y administrarle la primera dosis. Liz sintió como las gotas y el aire fresco entraban por su aparato respiratorio a sus pulmones e inmediatamente comenzó a apaciguarse, John entonces le administro la segunda dosis. Luego una tercera y ella pensó que todo había pasado.

Entonces, vino lo peor.

Comenzó otra vez a ahogarse, esta vez sus mismos pulmones sonaron rasposos, su piel se cubrió de sudor frío, copioso y comenzó a temblar. Se llevo ambas manos al pecho y se lo exprimió sin cuidado, pronto la perdida de oxigeno aumento. No tardo en sentir que las cosas aumentaban y disminuyan de tamaño a su alrededor. Mareada, cerró los ojos y lanzo bramidos roncos con fuerza, sin importarle romper sus cuerdas vocales. Escucho a lo lejos la voz de John que intentaba decirle algo, pero ya era tarde no lo reconocía. Hizo un esfuerzo por levantar la cabeza, y sintió como el sudor corría por su cien, hizo otro ruido de dolor, sus pulmones se aplastaban bajo su piel húmeda. Desesperada, trato de ver sus manos y repentinamente no había más que una espesa neblina. Todo era oscuro.

La mujer comenzó a convulsionar fuerte y callo al piso, haciendo a su cabeza rebotar en la madera, esta siguió haciendo aquel sonido rasposo, sangriento y hueco que decía que algo se estaba destrozando dentro de su cuerpo, sus ojos se agrandaron, la mandíbula le colgó y repentinamente el cuerpo se detuvo sin dejar de hacer ese ruido agudo como un gruñido. John dejo de sujetarla por los hombros y llevo una mano para controlarle el pulso, se sorprendió al sentir que aún estaba viva. Pero con palpitaciones casi imperceptibles.

Aun estaba viva, pero se estaba ahogando.

Y John como medico no quería dejarla morir.

Pero no tenía mucho tiempo…

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a la mesa Sherlock pudo ver a un hombre de estatura prominente sentado en una silla. Este llevaba un traje blanco, que resaltaba por su limpieza de pies a cabeza, su contextura era mas gruesa que delgada y a pesar que traía puesta la mascara en el rostro, supo que se trataba de un hombre adulto al observar las arrugas acumuladas bajo su barbilla.<p>

Sus manos eran grandes pero cuidadas, las uñas cortas y limpias, no traía anillo pero si una marca de uno, en su dedo anular en la mano derecha. Su cabello no se distinguía bien ya que, evidentemente estaba llevando peluca.

-Al fin nos conocemos Señor Holmes- saludo con complacencia

-Por lo visto sabe quien soy- dijo sentándose en la otra silla

-¡Por supuesto!, no pasaría por alto una mente tan brillante de ninguna manera.

- ¿Cómo debería llamarlo?

-Es una pregunta interesante, muchos me han llamado de diferentes maneras en el tiempo, sin embargo, puede siento cierto apego al nombre de Jack-

-Jack- repitió en voz baja.

-Disculpen señores, aquí esta su pedido- les interrumpió uno de garzones del lugar para dejar una botella de vino en la mesa, y servirle un platillo de comida al hombre mayor.-

-¿Quiere pedir algo?- le preguntó Jack a Sherlock quien hizo un gesto en la mano, indicándole que estaba bien.

El hombre le explico al camarero que no pedirían nada más y solicitó que no les volvieran a interrumpir.

Una vez mas, quedaron solos, a lo lejos el espectáculo había comenzado, las luces contrastaban en las paredes rojizas y las figuras exuberantes danzaban con las plumas. Sherlock, desvió la visión y se centro esta vez en el plato que el otro hombre tenia frente a si. Solo había un trozo de carne, de tamaño medio, rebozarte en borbotones de sangre a medio cocer. El músculo, se retorcía bajo los cortes diestros, lisos y precisos, que el hombre le daba, para después ser devorado con la avidez de un depredador.

-_Hígado_- dijo Sherlock

-uno de mis órganos favoritos, ¿gusta probar?

-no

-que desilusión- contesto un poco indignado- aburrido como cazar putas…- terminó

-Asesinatos grotescos pero inteligentes, cortes obscenos y perfectos. ¿Un castigo para las mujeres de mal vivir?- se pregunto- lo dudo. Algo más esconde. Todo cuidadosamente detallado, nada es al azar, aguardando a ser descubierto y admirado.

-Por supuesto, todo artista requiere de alguien que le aprecie. Usted lo sabe señor Holmes. Yo solo disecciono como a un tumor, la inmundicia de estos y de los antiguos tiempos y como usted supone, siempre hay algo más detrás de un todo - contesto abriendo la botella de vino puesta sobre la mesa, para después servir un poco del contenido en las dos finas copas.

-¿Bebe?- pregunto acercándole uno de los vasos

-No-

-Podemos chocar las copas si gusta, no he le puesto veneno- rió

-¿Que es lo que quiere?- preguntó Sherlock

- Querer es una palabra muy simple, mas bien diría yo, necesitar.

- ¿Que necesita, un hombre de buen estatus y familia como usted?

-Se ha dado cuenta, comprendo por que dicen que es único.

-No ha respondido-

-¡Que necesito! – alzo la voz elevando la copa hacia el escenario que estaba a unos metros de ellos, las luces y el ambiente espeso se arremolinaban en el liquido borgoña. –¿Que necesito señor Holmes?-

- Terminar su obra y limpiar a la sociedad de la inmundicia que la rodea- se respondió irónico con una chispa en sus ojos azules- pero eso seria muy fácil, hay algo más-

-Usted entiende, entiende mejor que otros, por que usted puede ver, usted es parecido a mi- susurro tomando un sorbo de su vino

-¿Me parezco?-

-Usted lo sabe, aunque a diferencia de usted, yo no soy débil-

Sherlock frunció el ceño debajo de la mascara y se acomodo de nuevo en la silla.

-¿Por que soy débil?- preguntó mirándole directo a los ojos

-Por que usted teme a lo que no puede controlar. Teme a lo que no conoce a lo que no puede explicar con su razón. Yo en cambio soy aquello que no se explica, lo que no tiene sentido, lo morboso, la perversidad misma oculta en el corazón de la gente.

- Interesante suposición- sonrió-

- Le aseguro que no es solo un supuesto, usted teme a lo que no puede entender, por que solo puede ver con la luz del día.

-¿Puede probarlo?-

-Por supuesto- sonó gustoso- Por ejemplo, sabe que esta haciendo el señor John Watson en este momento.

Sherlock apretó las manos en el brazo de su silla apenas escuchó el nombre de John salir de la boca del sujeto, sin embargo, su rostro no se inmuto.

-¿Que sucede con John Watson?- trato de sonar calmo

-Veo que eh captado toda su atención- murmuro- Su querido amigo, se encuentra en este momento con mi tercera victima, en su propia casa.

Sherlock hizo amago de ponerse de pie cuando el otro hombre le detuvo con un gesto.

-Siéntese, por favor-

Holmes se sentó de nuevo, sus ojos relucieron mientras observaba al otro hombre.

-Como le decía Señor Holmes, yo no soy débil como usted. Su amigo esta a punto de caer en una trampa mortal y de ser así obtendré 2 victimas en vez de una.

En un movimiento ágil sherlock se levanto de su asiento y pasando por encima de la mesa, tomo al hombre por el cuello de su camisa- no hará nada si lo detengo ahora-

-No es algo que yo decida Señor Holmes, solo he puesto las piezas en el tablero y estas por si mismas completaran los movimientos- clamó satisfecho –ahora es su turno de decidir.

-¿Que hará señor Holmes?, ¿se quedara y me entregara a la policía o correrá y intentara salvar a su único compañero?

Sherlock apretó su enganche en el cuello del individuo, lo elevo con ímpetu, y luego le soltó de golpe.

- Muy inteligente de su parte-

-Nos veremos después- amenazó Sherlock con voz ronca

-Tal vez sea así, tal vez no.

Holmes le dio una mirada de indiferencia y este siguió

-Ya sabe lo que dicen, solo los humanos pueden matar monstruos-

-Yo no soy "humano"- soltó con repulsión Holmes mientras se alejaba a toda prisa del teatro.

- Yo tampoco lo soy, se lo aseguro.- alcanzo a escucharle decir en la lejanía. _

* * *

><p>-¡John!- grito desde abajo<p>

¡John! -

Lo había llamado al teléfono desde el momento en que dejo el Raymond Revuebar, sin recibir respuesta alguna. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió la misma consternación que experimento aquel día en que salto desde el techo del hospital para darse por muerto. Intentó razonar, ser analítico, barajar un sin fin de posibilidades pero esta vez era distinto, nada en todo su proceso deductivo funcionaba.

_Necesitaba verle._

_Escucharle._

_Saber que estaba bien._

Sherlock no recordaba nunca haber subido tan aprisa los diecisiete escalones que llevaban hasta su piso. Acelero su ritmo y empujo la puerta de acceso que estaba entreabierta. La sangre bombeaba en sus sienes y su corazón pego un salto en su pecho.

-¡JOHN!- grito como loco buscándole en la habitación

-¡JOHN!-

-Aquí estoy Sherlock- respondió John con voz apagada.

Sherlock sintió literalmente como el alma retornaba a su cuerpo dando paso al sosiego.

_John estaba vivo. Vivo.  
><em>

_Era lo único que le importaba_

-¿Estas bien?- atino a decir observando mejor la escena.

En el medio de la sala yacía el cadáver de una mujer.

-Estoy bien- contestó John abrazándose así mismo

– ya sabes no es la primera vez que veo morir a alguien.

Sherlock abrió los ojos extrañado, eso significaba que ¿la mujer había muerto delante de John?, pero entonces, ¿que había querido decir el hombre con las dos victimas?

-¿Que pasó John?- Preguntó Holmes acercándose a su compañero, quien estaba de pie frente al ventanal.

Watson bajo la vista y miro a un punto fijo en el suelo. Endureció la mirada y se paso la lengua por los labios sin levantar el rostro. Algo no andaba bien, era indiscutible.

-Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, me preguntaste si yo te conocía cien por ciento ¿recuerdas?-

Sherlock se acerco un poco más, observando de paso las pertenencias de la mujer que aún yacían en el suelo dispersas.

-Sí, lo recuerdo- contestó- también recuerdo lo que me respondiste- dijo simulando enojo John se sonrió, aquella vez le había dicho a Sherlock que "nadie podía fingir ser tan cretino todo el tiempo".

-Sherlock…-le llamo despacio -

-¿Que esta sucediendo John?- pregunto parándose a escasos centímetros frente a él

-¿Tu, me conoces? ¿De verdad puedes decir que me conoces?-pregunto con voz inestable.

-¡Por supuesto que te conozco John! Eres un ex soldado que…

-¡No!- le interrumpió- no me refiero a eso- dijo haciendo un gesto de negación con la cabeza El detective entendió de inmediato, que esa no era la respuesta que John estaba buscando. Por otra parte tampoco sabía muy bien que decir. Sin embargo tenía que hacer algo.

-Te conozco- comenzó con su voz grabe – eres John Hamish Watson, mi único amigo, mi compañero, la persona por la que morí una vez- confesó sin estar conciente de la carga emocional de sus palabras- y la única persona por la que moriría de nuevo.

John se quedo impactado por la naturaleza intima de la conversación, ya que el jamás imagino en su vida que Sherlock Holmes, pudiera expresarse de forma tan sincera. Watson sintió como esas palabras viajaban hacia el y se metían debajo de su piel, dándole la sensación de bálsamo para su pesar.

-La mate…- confesó de repente y levanto la vista, estaba confundido.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los azul ceniza del detective y reuniendo coraje volvió a decir.

-Yo mate a esa mujer Sherlock-

Sherlock permaneció sereno, sin mostrar señales de asombro o desconcierto en su rostro analítico. El aun tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza sobre la sucesión de los hechos. Pero aun así, estaba conciente de que no era conveniente preguntar, al menos, no en ese momento.

Reflexiono por unos instantes y entonces recordó algo que alguna vez había leído en un articulo de inteligencia emocional. Las personas cuando estaban tristes, muchas veces necesitaban un gesto de afecto. Y así, pensando en ello levanto sus brazos y los puso sobre los hombros de John, apretándolos un poco en un gesto de simpatía.

John dio un pequeño salto al sentir el contacto, pero no se alejó. El no era conciente de ello, pero necesitaba de ese sustento.

Entonces, sucedió.

Despacio, sin entender lo que hacía. Dejo que el peso de su cuerpo se deslizara hacia delante, apoyando su rostro tímidamente en el hombro de Sherlock. Sintiendo como los brazos inexpertos de su compañero le recibían torpemente, cerrándose en su espalda.

El olor familiar de Sherlock le envolvió por completo. De forma natural sin miedos, sin temores, sabiendo que entre ellos las cosas simplemente fluían. John se acomodo un poco y abrazo a Sherlock terminando con las distancias que existían. Sherlock enterró su barbilla en la base de la cabeza de John, aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos rubios. El también se sentía en casa. Y al igual que John no entendía que era lo que les estaba sucediendo.

Estaban de pie frente al ventanal, aun abrazados, sintiéndose seguros, cuando Sherlock susurró entre los cabellos de John.

_-Ocultémoslo entre los dos-_

De inmediato John levanto su cabeza para ver a Sherlock sin dejar de abrazarlo, el medico se sintió avergonzado cuando su atención se fijo en aquel lunar que el detective tenia bajo su barbilla, en vez de lo que decía.

-¿Sherlock, que...?- balbuceo John consternado tratando de ignorar sus pensamientos.

Sherlock separo un poco las distancias que había entre ambos, los rasgos de su rostro adquirieron una expresión de concentración y dijo con todo decidido.

- nos libraremos del cadáver esta misma noche-

** Cotinuará…**

**NOTAS**

Hola, ¿como están? Primero quiero ofrecerles mil disculpas, me tarde mas de lo pensaba por que estuve un poco enferma y eso me impidió publicar antes. Por otra parte quiero agradecerles, son muy amables de leer el fic y dejarme comentarios.

Sobre todo a : Naoky, OTORYKAEDE, EloraP, kotorimoon adri, angel de acuario, 0jadecat0, LNOops, Catsuki, Saandraah, LackyChan, Sekmeth Dei. Gracias por ser fieles a la historia.

** Aclaraciones del Capitulo**

-Como verán ya en este capitulo la relación de John y Sherlock esta empezando a tener progresos, los progresos quizás no sean tan rápidos, eso se ira viendo a medida siga la historia o si **gustan seria bueno leer algunas opiniones :D**-

-Pasando a lo que viene. Como muchos ya han descubierto, el asesino es **Jack el destripador**. Sin embargo este Jack, **no es una versión de esta época.** Este Jack es el mismo de los años 1888 y la pregunta es ¿Cómo llego a estas fechas?, pues les comento que si hay una explicación pero eso es lo que Sherlock tendrá que descubrir para solucionar el caso.

-Por otro lado ¿**John ha matado a alguien**?, Sí. El mato a la chica, y en el siguiente capitulo expondré el detalle de cómo murió. Por ahora les adelanto de que su muerte tiene que ver con su ataque de asma. Les recuerdo que en esta historia **se comienza a sospechar de John como culpable.**

-Sobre Joseph, también tengo un motivo especial para mantenerle con Sherlock y John, que aun no puedo revelar.

-con respecto al utilizado en este capitulo, primero planeaba usar uno mas complejo, (cifrado_Vigenère_) finalmente opte por el codigo ROT-13 el que es mas simple de explicar. Aunque el Vigenere es probable que lo utilice más adelante.

- sobre el barrio de** Soho** (es un barrio muy interesante), si es real existe y esta en Londres, también existe el "Soho Box", lugar que use para desarrollar los hechos.

Bueno, creo que no se me escapa nada. Ah! Tratare de responder lo mas rápido los Review internos y los que no tienen cuenta puedo responderles por acá o a mi mail, como quieran.

¡Muchos saludos, abrazos y suerte para todos nos leemos pronto!


	5. Capitulo IV La Trampa

Ustedes no saben lo feliz que me siento por la recepción de la historia, muchas gracias a todos por leer y por acompañarme.

_**Agradecimientos especiales a :**_

**Naoky, Kotorimoon, nikie, FriiWonkaWatson , LackyChan, EloraP, nakatsu-suichi ,Mushaid, NIKONIKOCHAN,LNOops,gothicmetal. (gracias por sus comentarios son muy valiosos)**

Y a quienes no tienen cuenta en FF-net les he contestado al final del capitulo.

_¡Gracias!_

**Advertencias:**

**-Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece.**

- Como saben la historia es **Slash Sherlock x John**

-Esta historia contiene escenas de asesinatos que pueden perturbar a algunas personas, pero que son necesarias para el desarrollo del Fan Fic.

-Hay **Spoiler del capitulo 02 x 03.**

**-Al final del capitulo están algunas notas que pueden ayudarles con unos puntos.**

_Ahora, el fan fic.._

* * *

><p><strong>Mas alla del infierno<strong>

Capitulo IV

**La Trampa**

Londres 2015-

Hubo una chispa de luz desbordante, inconexa, cuando al fin recuperó la conciencia. Le siguió la fatiga junto a la extenuación avanzado por su cuerpo.

Intento ajustar la visión, pero solo obtuvo una punzada vivaz en la cien.

Aún se preguntaba, ¿Qué le había sucedido?

Poco a poco, las imágenes albergadas en su cabeza, bailaron débiles en su conciencia, como partes aisladas de un complejo puzzle. Su mente aún dispersa, cansada se mantenía laxa disgregada, como arena descendiente en un reloj.

Aturdida, aún presa del desconcierto, tomo una decisión e intento moverse, se impulso desde el que ahora era su sitio e intentó sentarse.

Y sucedió algo que la aterrorizo.

Notó de inmediato sus muñecas enganchadas firmemente contra la superficie dura y fría en la que yacía. Hizo otro movimiento y comprobó que sus tobillos al igual que sus antebrazos corrían la misma suerte.

Trago amargo y su corazón vibro enérgico bajo su pecho. Movió la cabeza, primero a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, haciendo un intento frenético por esclarecer las sombras que la acechaban.

Y entonces, reconoció el lugar…

Los muebles, antiguos de madera la decoración, los detalles, las figuras de cerámica mal puestas, el olor. No podía equivocarse. Estaba en su casa.

"_Clac_"

"_clac_"

El sonido de la gotera en la llave de paso le indico que se encontraba en el cuarto de cocina.

"_Clac_, _clac_, _clac_, _clac_"

Y de seguro, reposaba sobre la mesa donde acostumbraba a cenar.

"_Clac_, _clac_, _clac_, _clac_ _clac"_

Intento pedir ayuda, y descubrió con pavor que su boca había sido amordazada. Un extraño hormigueo serpenteo por todo su cuerpo. Angustiada, abrió sus fosas nasales y inspiro aire con ímpetu, en un ensayo frustrado de sollozo.

"_Clac_, _clac_, _clac_, _clac_..."

Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, y pudo apreciar sus pestañas largas, delicadas, iguales a las de su madre.

"_Clac_, _clac_"

Y las lágrimas calientes no tardaron en salir.

_-Shh… querida, no llores- _

Esa voz….

Un poco áspera pero aún serena…

La conocía...

Inclino la cabeza hacia su costado. Y descubrió horrorizada, como le observaba.

_-Secare esas lágrimas por ti-_

Se ofreció sonriendo perversamente.

Ella se removió y en la mitad del miedo, las imágenes de lo sucedido esa noche le irrumpieron con horrible nitidez.

_Recordó una salida,_

_Un encuentro con un desconocido,_

_Un bar y un par de copas,_

_Una invitación a su casa_

_Un juego del azar…_

Y ahora, aquel puñal filoso aproximándose a ella, rozando su mejilla, haciendo un corte limpio, perfecto, calentándose entre su carne.

El rió; Ella lloro, gimió e incluso se humillo cuando un líquido indigno se deslizó por entre sus piernas.

El se aproximó y removió algunos de sus cabellos largos, despejando su delicado rostro.

Las lágrimas avanzaron por sus rosadas mejillas dejando un camino marcado en su piel de porcelana perfecta. Su instinto de animal atrapado le hacía sentir el halito de la muerte bajo la mueca mordaz de su depredador.

Estaba segura, de lo que vendría…

Y las palabras no hicieron más que fortalecer sus sospechas…

_-"Tranquila querida, de momento, solo serán tus ojos"- _

Y ella entendió, que ya no habría más vuelta atrás.

* * *

><p><em>221 B, Baker Street<em>

Pensó haber escuchado mal, creyó que solo se trataba de una coincidencia, un mal entendido. Tenía que ser así, por que de otra manera, no podría evitar sacar sus propias conclusiones.

-"¿Q-Que es lo que acabas de decir?"- repitió Watson incrédulo

Sherlock giro la cabeza y le miro por encima del hombro con un dejo de desconcierto.

-¿Estas teniendo problemas para escucharme John?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó, para después calmarse- es decir, ¡No podemos hacer eso!-

-¿Por que no?-

-¡Por dios Sherlock! No es correcto esconder su cadáver, ella merece sepultura-

El detective hizo el camino desde el ventanal hasta el sitio donde se encontraba aun tendido el cadáver, se inclino sobre este y comenzó a inspeccionarlo con total indolencia.

-Entonces, ¿que sugieres?- pidió a John en tanto observaba las marcas de dedos que ahora aparecían en los brazos y hombros de la victima.

John resoplo hacia el techo, dio unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo. Fijo sus manos en su cintura. Y clavo sus ojos marrones en los grises de Sherlock.

-No lo se… quizás si intentamos llamar a Lestrade…- comenzó

-¡Oh, por supuesto maravillosa idea John!- señalo el detective con sarcasmo- ¡Hola Lestrade! Sabes, John acaba de matar a una prostituta, ¡Espera aún hay más!, la victima también esta relacionada con el caso del asesino serial del cual sospechamos puede ser un **medico cirujano**, al igual que John!- tomo un pequeño descanso y endureció el semblante- ¿Por que mejor no me pides que te acuse como autor de los homicidios?, eso seria mucho más original de tu parte.

-No exageres Sherlock. ¡Yo no mate a esas mujeres!- le dijo alzando un poco la voz

-Lo sé, y tampoco mataste a esta - contestó mientras exploraba el inhalador que se encontraba en un costado de la mujer.

-Si, esta si la mate- respondió Watson con toda la seguridad del mundo.

-John- le dijo hastiado - no la mataste, al menos no directamente-

John estaba preparando su discurso, cuando un descubrimiento se asomó en su cabeza seguido de algunas preguntas. ¿Como era que Sherlock sabia que esa mujer estaba involucrada con el caso del asesino en serie? Ya que el no recordaba haber hecho mención alguna sobre ello. Por otro lado, todavía no entendía la razón por la que Sherlock se veía tan agitado en su llegada a Baker Street.

-¿Como Sabías que esa mujer esta relacionada con el caso?-

-¿Como?-

-¡Sherlock, contéstame!, ¡¿Como diablos sabias que esa mujer estaba involucrada con el asesino serial, si yo no te lo dije?- grito

-No lo sabía, me lo dijeron- contestó tranquilamente mientras echaba en una bolsa el inhalador que había estado observando-

-Sherlock…-

-Me lo dijo Jack- se adelanto

-¿Jack?- repitió Watson perplejo

-El asesino John, se apoda a si mismo Jack- explico con toda naturalidad

Y en ese momento el semblante de John palideció. No podía creer que la imprudencia de su compañero llegaría a esos extremos.

-¿Tú…estuviste con el asesino?- le apunto acusadoramente

-Si-

Y la respuesta de cierta forma le dolió, por que Holmes no había confiado en él para acompañarle.

-John, necesito que me expliques que sucedió en esta habitación y lo más importante. Quiero saber por que insistes en decir que tú la mataste-

John le lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos a Sherlock, este lo ignoro manteniendo su rostro con el mismo estoicismo de siempre. Entonces el medico supo que no tenía mas remedio que responder a las explicaciones que el detective le demandaba.

-Se llamaba Liz Stride, dijo que su "jefe" la había enviado aquí para mandarnos un "recado"- comento John rendido, cuando inicio su relato

-Quería que dejáramos la investigación- dedujo con obviedad Sherlock a lo que John asintió.

-Cuando se estaba marchando le vino un ataque de asma. Yo me acerque a asistirla, ella comenzó a empeorar, así que le administre algunas dosis de su inhalador-

-¿Cuantas dosis?- pregunto Holmes

-Tres-

-Continua- pidió

-Su estado empeoro con mucha rapidez. Comenzó con la falta de aire, seguida de una hiperventilación, nauseas, mareos, en un momento bramo que no podía ver- Sherlock pudo notar que John comenzaba a tensarse a medida seguía con el relato- la tos, era fuerte, profunda…-hizo una pausa- luego ella no respondió perdió la conciencia, pero el sonido de la tos continuaba…- habló lento- después vinieron las convulsiones. Su pulso estaba bajo. La sujete eh intente que no se golpeara más contra el suelo, pero no resulto, cada vez las convulsiones eran mas violentas. Luego… ella se detuvo y su cuerpo se hizo hacia delante, casi sentándose, ella me miro y por un instante me pareció reconocer que recobraba la conciencia, entonces sus manos se asieron a mi cuello…- John se llevo las manos al cuello abriéndose la camisa y dejando expuestas las marcas de los rasguños de la mujer, Sherlock no dijo nada, siguió esperando a que John continuara el relato-

-Ella me ataco, y yo me defendí. No lo pensé, solo la inmovilice contra el piso, fue ahí que me di cuenta, de que ya no se movía. La había matado- confesó -todo fue muy rápido, no tuve tiempo de llamar a una ambulancia, tampoco de atenderla apropiadamente…-

-Esta bien- le interrumpió Holmes – eso ya no importa-

Sherlock no hizo otro comentario por un tiempo. El detective se dedico a recoger las pertenecías femeninas dispersas en el piso, mientras John aun se encontraba reviviendo aquellos recuerdos, ahora distantes. Hubo un poco de tensión en el ambiente. Ambos lo notaron.

Sin embargo esta fue rota cuando Holmes estiró su cuerpo, desdoblando sus rodillas, recobrando su agraciada altura. John le observó sin darle mucha importancia. Sin embargo, a medida que su compañero se le aproximaba con excepcional tranquilidad comenzó a sentir cierta turbación, sobre todo cuando callo en cuenta de que Holmes mantenía sus penetrantes ojos fijos en las marcas sobresalientes en su cuello.

No tubo que pasar mucho cuando Sherlock se encontró junto a el, y menos aún, cuando este mismo ignorando el espacio personal que les separaba, deslizo una de sus manos sobre el cuello de watson.

John se quedo estupefacto. Sin embargo, aun con la conmoción en las venas, se mantuvo firme en su lugar. Los largos dedos de Sherlock palparon la piel suave donde los rasguños rojizos se tendían de forma delgada, pero muy visibles.

-Sherlock…que estas…-

Sherlock Holmes le lanzó una mirada intensa y el medico sintió que la señal de alarma se disparaba por todo su cuerpo.

- Nadie más las debe ver John- le ordenó, cubriendo con el gollete de la camisa las heridas.

John no supo como tomar aquello. Por un lado le parecía que Holmes le estaba escudriñando como lo solía hacer con sus miles de experimentos, lo que hacia que la frase "rata de laboratorio" cobrara innegablemente sentido.

Sin embargo, otra parte de si mismo le decía que "había algo más" tras esa mirada analítica e impasible. Y eso le hacia siempre sentirse inquieto, sobre todo cuando se trataba de esa clase de situaciones.

Después de eso, Sherlock abandono a John, para adentrarse en las profundidades de su habitación donde comenzó a escarbar entre sus posesiones. Watson por su parte, pudo ver a través de la puerta como las diversas prendas de ropa volaban por los aires chocando con la puerta, creando el desorden al caer.

-¿Que se supone que estas haciendo?- cuestiono con el ceño fruncido, viendo la pila que se había formado de diversos vestuarios.

-¡Trabajo John!-

-¿Trabajo?, Sherlock, por si no lo recuerdas ¡tenemos un CA-DA-VER en nuestra sala de estar!

Holmes dejo por un momento de hacer su tarea para fijarse en su compañero y pedirle:

-Pásame tu teléfono-

-¿Que?-

-Tu teléfono John.-repitió- ¡Oh! mejor, escribe-

-Que es lo que…-

-Para Molly Hooper.-

-¡¿Molly? ¡Sherlock son las 3 de la madrugada!- exclamo

-¡¿Escribes tu o lo hago yo?- dijo haciendo alarde de su poca paciencia

-bien- dijo a regañadientes – dime-

**-"Molly es para mi vital importancia que acuda a la morgue en este preciso momento, la esperaré en la entrada posterior S.H."- **dicto el detective

John se apresuro a escribir el texto al pie de la letra, para después hacer el despacho al destinatario que Sherlock le había indicado.

-Ya esta enviado- señalo Watson aun molesto, concluyendo su tarea

-Perfecto, ahora necesito que me ayudes con esto- explico mostrándole una capucha del tamaño suficiente para cubrir un cuerpo- debemos movernos rápido antes que el _rigor mortiz_ empiece a afectarle-

-¿Que estas pensando?-

-Te lo explique John, vamos a sacar este cuerpo de aquí.-

* * *

><p>Molly se encontraba esperando en la entrada trasera de la morgue del hospital de St Bartholomew. La muchacha había acudido casi de inmediato al ver el mensaje enviado por Sherlock, ella estaba impaciente por saber que era lo que el genio necesitaba con tal premura. Sin embargo, por otra parte, molly no dejaba de pensar que esta seria la excusa perfecta para verle y quizás, si tenia suerte hasta podría entablar una "conversación sana" con el. Por que a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido, ella aún soñaba muy tímidamente, que el detective algún día supiera corresponder de alguna manera a los sentimientos con los que cargaba desde hacía años.<p>

-Sherlock, John- Saludo Molly a los dos hombres apenas les pudo distinguir, sin embargo se quedó estupefacta cuando vio que ambos traían a rastras a una mujer que estaba casi totalmente cubierta por una capucha.

-Molly…- comenzó a explicar John pero Sherlock le detuvo interrumpiéndole con su voz de barítono

-Necesito que me ayudes- le pidió sin dar mas vueltas

-Cla-claro Sherlock- tartamudeo Molly, con una media sonrisa para luego preguntar-

¿Quien es ella?-

-Una larga historia, ¿puedes dejarnos pasar?- preguntó el detective

-Si- le contesto la chica sintiéndose en las nubes-

Una vez estuvieron dentro de la morgue, Sherlock y John tendieron al cadáver de la mujer en una de las mesas de autopsias. Ambos no tuvieron que dar muchas explicaciones. Ya que Molly de inmediato se percato de que aquella acompañante no era más que el cuerpo de un muerto.

-Esta muerta- exclamo ella- Pero, ¿no era más conveniente que la llevarán con el inspector Lestrade?- pregunto extrañada

-No- rebatió Sherlock tajante

-¿Por que no?- inquirió ella

- Por que yo la mate…- confeso John nervioso

-¿Tú?- le miro extrañada- No puede ser, pensé que Sherlock…

-John no la ha matado, y planeo demostrarlo- interrumpió Holmes – necesito que la escondas mientras recolecto la evidencia-

-Molly se que esto quizás es mucho pedir, pero si usted no esta dispuesta yo lo entendería – explico John

-Molly lo hará- dijo Sherlock- ¿harías esto por mí?- le preguntó Holmes con su temple frío como el hielo.

Ella examino la situación, sabía que Sherlock estaba haciendo todo eso por John, y ciertamente no le sorprendía. Después de todo, ella misma le había ayudado hace mas de 3 años atrás, cuando fingió su muerte para proteger a Watson y a sus amigos.

-Por supuesto Sherlock, te lo dije hace tres años, siempre que quieras puedes tenerme….-Se sonrojo- ¡es decir!- yo puedo ayudarte- corrigió apenada

-Es bueno saber que puedo contar con su incondicional apoyo Molly Hooper- expresó el detective con aires de satisfacción y alegría.

John se sintió más tranquilo al escuchar la respuesta de Molly, sin embargo el ver que ella y Sherlock se llevaban bien, le producía una mezcla indefinida de emociones. Ya que, aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo, aun estaba un poco resentido por como Sherlock había confiado en la muchacha antes que en el, con lo de su "suicidio".

-Debemos irnos- le escucho anunciar a Holmes, mientras agradecía mentalmente por poder salir de ese lugar, lejos de Molly y de esos recuerdos.

Sherlock se despidió de manera cortes, no sin antes solicitarle a Molly que le prestara unos minutos el laboratorio. Esta por su parte accedió gustosa abriendo la puerta de acceso a la habitación. Holmes ingresó enseguida, se deshizo de su abrigo y su bufanda mientras comenzaba a ponerse una mascarilla y guantes especiales para examinar el contenido del inhalador que había traído desde la escena del crimen.

John, por su parte decidió ir a buscar un vaso con café a alguna de las maquinas expendedoras. Ya que anticipó que contrario a lo que pensaba, esa sería una larga noche.

El medico metió un par de monedas y selecciono la bebida a tomar. Luego, empujo la puerta pequeña de la expendedora y retiró el vaso que había caído con el contenido.

-John-

-Molly, ¿que haces aquí?, pensé que estabas con Sherlock- soltó con sorpresa al escucharla – ¿Quieres un café?-

-seria grandioso- se alegró

El doctor de inmediato saco otra porción de café y se lo extendió a Hooper, esta lo recibió de inmediato y luego se movió hacia un lado haciendo el espacio suficiente para que Watson se sentara en la banquilla en la que estaba. John tomo asiento y comenzó a beber el líquido oscuro pausadamente.

-No deberías estar molesto- le dijo Molly al cabo de unos minutos

- lo siento Molly pero yo no estoy…

-Estas molesto, y se te nota…-reafirmo - No deberías estarlo.

Watson se sorprendió al escucharla, pero decidió callarse. El medico no quería hallar significado a aquellas palabras que habían sido pronunciadas con tal seguridad.

John, elevo el vaso y dio un último sorbo al café que le quedaba, para después levantarse con la excusa de que Sherlock ya debía haber acabado su análisis. Estaba resuelto a hacer el camino de regreso al laboratorio, cuando la voz de Molly nuevamente resonó entre las paredes:

-El lo hace por ti- declaró Molly quien ahora estaba de pie.

-Disculpa ¿que?-

-Siempre, hace tres años e incluso ahora, el siempre lo ha hecho por ti- ella le dedico una mirada dulce a la expresión de incredulidad que cruzaba por el rostro de John- Yo solo me contento con verle desde lejos y ayudarle, por que sé que el nunca me vera, como te ve a ti-

Watson se quedo sin palabras, no estaba seguro de como responder ante lo que Molly aseveraba con tanta confianza y sinceridad. El carraspeo un poco y trató de aclarar su garganta soltando en el proceso una risa leve, nerviosa. John estaba dispuesto a negar todas las insinuaciones que la muchacha le había hecho, cuando Sherlock, sin previo aviso, les interrumpió:

-¡John, Molly!-

Ambos giraron al mismo tiempo para toparse con la presencia apresurada de Holmes. El hombre alto, delgado llego a ellos en poco tiempo, les dio a ambos una mirada de extrañeza, pero de inmediato retomo su postura analítica para decir:

-Eh descubierto como murió la señorita Stride- declaro con tono solemne

-¿C-como?- preguntó John quien aún estaba perturbado por las extrañas suposiciones de Molly

-eh descubierto esta estructura dentro del contenido del inhalador para el asma- le dijo Holmes mostrándole la pequeña anotación de una formula que había realizado.

_-C4H10FO2P- _ leyó en voz alta Molly con la duda plasmada en el rostro

Sherlock asintió y con toda la confianza del mundo dijo:

-Tu estuviste en el ejercito John, deberías saber lo que significa.

-veamos-pensó watson viendo nuevamente la nota- esto corresponde a una formula: _4 moléculas de carbono,10 de hidrógeno, 1 de flúor, 2 de oxigeno y 1 de fósforo…-_John se quedo perplejo- ¡Oh!, esto … podría ser…

-Gas Sarin- termino Sherlock

-¡Gas Sarin!, por dios Sherlock ¿estas seguro?, esa es una arma militar es muy difícil encontrarla.

-Los análisis no mienten John, este gas que por cierto es un líquido claro, incoloro, inoloro. Fue colocado minuciosamente en una pequeña proporción en el inhalador de la victima, como medico sabrás que los enfermos de asma al someterse a ciertas situaciones bajo presión hacen que estén susceptibles a un ataque. En este caso, las posibilidades jugaron a favor de nuestro asesino. La victima vio afectada su salud y tu instinto de medico hizo el resto. La socorriste, sin saber que la estabas envenenando.

-Tiene mucho sentido, los síntomas del gas Sarin incluyen la sensación de opresión en el pecho, problemas respiratorios, náuseas, espasmos perdida del dominio del cuerpo e incluso puede atribuirse el estado de coma si es que sobrevive- expuso para si mismo Watson sorprendido de la similitud de síntomas con el asma.

-Exacto, John. El gas es tan tóxico que si se ingiere directamente la cantidad de 0,01 miligramos por kilogramo que pese la victima, fácilmente se puede fallecer en un minuto, si no se administran antídotos.-

-Impresionante- susurro Molly sin aliento.

-Entonces, ¿no crees que seria prudente decirle a Lestrade sobre esto Sherlock?-

-No aún John, todavía necesitamos tener una prueba que incrimine al asesino y que te deje a ti completamente impune.

John entendió de inmediato a lo que Sherlock se refería, sabia que aunque le enseñaran toda la explicación del caso a Scotland Yard, ellos necesitarían de pruebas que incluyeran la existencia de un asesino real y tangible. De otra manera, al exponer el caso sin un culpable, el pasaría a ser el primer y único sospechoso, lo que le haría ver como el potencial homicida. Watson se sintió indignado ante la idea de ser tratado como criminal, no obstante tenia que ser fuerte y mantener su temple en alto para ayudar a Sherlock a encontrar al autor de los delitos.

-Volvamos a casa John-

El medico, retornó de golpe a la realidad al oír el timbre de voz de su compañero, Watson se despabilo rápidamente, despidiéndose de Molly y de paso disculpándose por las molestias provocadas, esta solo le sonrió cortes, mientras le veía correr de tras de Sherlock quien para ese entonces, ya había abandonado el lugar.

De esta manera, ambos emprendieron el regreso a Baker Street. En el trayecto Sherlock aprovecho de explicar a John algunas teorías que según el pensaba serían de invaluable valor para el desarrollo del caso. John por su parte aprovecho de preguntarle sobre el paradero de Joseph, a lo que Sherlock le explico que había tenido que dejarlo bajo la custodia de Lestrade por su "seguridad".

Watson le reprocho aquella actitud tratándole de irresponsable a lo que Sherlock se defendió exponiéndole los distintos significados que la palabra irresponsable podía abarcar y en los que según el no calzaba.

Estaban en eso, resolviendo sus diferencias, cuando se hallaron fuera del piso que

Compartían. John hecho un vistazo al edificio y su semblante cambio. Sin perder tiempo se giro a Sherlock y se encontró con que este mostraba en su expresión, signos de saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Tu dejaste la luz encendida?- preguntó John para cerciorarse de la respuesta.

-Sabes a la perfección que no- contestó adentrándose en el interior del edificio

-Espera- le detuvo Watson- puede que aún este adentro-

-No. Ya se han ido-

-¿Están?, ¿es más de uno?-

-Por supuesto John, fíjate en las manchas de pisadas en el piso- indico mostrando algunas huellas marcadas de dos pares de pies- Además la puerta se encontraba abierta, si aún estuvieran dentro, la abrían dejado cerrada para no levantar sospecha. Como veras, todo indica que nuestras visitas ya se retiraron- dijo campante

Así, una vez John estuvo convencido de que era seguro volver, retomaron su camino al piso. Al entrar, hallaron signos evidentes de un allanamiento. En el interior, todo había sido revuelto en el suelo sin el mayor reparo.

-¡Fantástico!¡Nos han robado!- exclamo John

-Yo no diría eso tan rápido- dijo Sherlock observando la escena – este desorden es solo para distraernos de lo que en verdad vinieron a llevarse-

-Entonces, puedes decirme ¿Que es lo que se llevaron?

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta que ordenes- respondió el detective tirando algunas de las cosas que habían quedado en el sofá para luego tenderse a lo largo en el.

-¿Qué ordene?- objeto Watson sorprendido- No. Sherlock "vamos" a ordenar este desastre.- dijo señalándose a el y a Sherlock respectivamente

Sherlock decidió hacer caso omiso al enojo evidente de John, dándole la espalda y acomodándose hacia su lado, en la pared.

-Sherlock te dije que "vamos" a ordenar y eso será en este momento- amenazó con tono autoritario

-No.

-Pero…

-Necesito pensar.

-Sherlock…

-¡John, mi cerebro necesita pensar. Y tu no me estas ayudando!

-¡Oh Claro! ¡Como no pude saberlo antes, necesitas pensar, supongo que también debería decirle que lo siento!- dijo con acides

-John…

-¡Que!-

-¿Has revisado el Blog?-

-No, ¿por que?, ¿no te alcanza con este asesino serial?

-Necesito distraerme en algo mientras intento unir las piezas.

John gruño soltando algunas palabras incomprensibles, mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina para hacer un poco de té.

Al cabo unos minutos este regreso mas calmado a la sala de estar donde aparto su computadora de entre todo el desastre propagado, para ingresar al blog.

El doctor comenzó a leer las últimas entradas, algunos comentarios y peticiones para investigar casos.

-¿y...?- pregunto Sherlock impaciente

John hecho un segundo vistazo, tomo un poco de té y comenzó a leer:

-_Querido Señor Holmes, Soy una mujer viuda que…_

-Aburrido-

-¿que?

-Las herencias son aburridas…- contesto anteponiéndose a lo que según para el era obvio- lee el siguiente-

-de acuerdo- dijo Watson reuniendo toda la paciencia que le quedaba para seguir- _Estimado Señor Holmes, sabemos que usted es un hombre de ciencia. Sin embargo, para adentrarse en la oscuridad misma, necesitara de lo que no se puede ver... Ciertamente usted aun desconoce el terreno que esta pisando. Solo le pedimos que, no borre este mensaje, y si tiene algún inconveniente no dude en recurrir a nosotros. Estaremos encantados en auxiliarle._

Sherlock no hablo de inmediato cuando John termino la lectura, sin embargo a los pocos minutos dijo:

-curioso, pero aburrido-

-Suena como una especie de secta religiosa- coincidió John mientras lanzaba un bostezo

-Aún quedan un par de horas para el amanecer, deberías ir a dormir- sugirió Sherlock

-Eres tu el que no ha dormido desde hace 2 días- le regaño somnoliento

-Mi organismo esta acostumbrado a ello el tuyo no-se defendió el detective- además, puedo notar con solo ver tu rostro y el color de tu piel, lo agotado que te encuentras-

John se restregó la cara con las palmas de sus manos, mientas dejaba escapar un nuevo bostezo, el sabía muy bien que lo que Sherlock decía era verdad.

-Esta bien, tú ganas, iré a dormir…- dijo John mientras se encauzaba hacia su habitación.

Sherlock por su parte espero a sentir el crujir habitual de la madera en el segundo piso, proporcionándole la seguridad de que John se encontraba ya en su cuarto.

El detective, dejo su lugar en el sofá levantándose raudo, para así abrir la computadora portátil de John y leer nuevamente las entradas del Blog. Había algo en ellas que le había llamado la atención.

* * *

><p>-"Al parecer fue un suicidio".<p>

Dijo Sally Donovon a Lestrade al contemplar la escena con detenimiento.

-Pero eso no explica, por que no tiene ojos- interrumpió Lestrade –

La mujer que yacía sobre la mesa cursaba los treinta años, era morena de cabello ondulado y largo, estaba sentada sobre una silla y la mitad de su cuerpo reposaba sobre la mesa de lo que seria el comedor de su casa. A su costado un par de centímetros lejos compartiendo la misma superficie, reposaba la presunta arma homicida. La victima presentaba una perforación en el costado derecho de su cabeza a la altura de su frente, la bala había a travesado su cráneo, saliendo limpiamente por el lado izquierdo impactando contra una puerta. Todo evidenciaba que su muerte había sido rápida. No obstante, el enigma radicaba en el rostro de la mujer, el que a pesar de haber sido desfigurado por el impacto, los gases y la misma pólvora del disparo, mostraba síntomas de haber sido previamente atacada violentamente, habiendo sido privada de la visión al arrancarle los ojos con total maestría.

Lestrade hecho un último repaso a los hechos, fijando su atención esta vez en el arma. Deslizo un par de guantes de látex en sus manos y tomo el aparato para verle con detalle.

-_Una Sig Saber P226_…- se dijo reconociendo el modelo de la pistola semi automática y percatándose de paso de que aquella era un arma estándar utilizada exclusivamente por el ejercito Británico y policía especial.

-Hemos acabado- Escucho anunciar a Anderson-

-Muy bien, lleven la evidencia a análisis yo me encargare de esto- ordenó señalando la pistola, la bala y el casquillo encontrado en el piso.

-¿No llamara al freak?- preguntó Anderson haciendo clara referencia a Sherlock

-No. Hasta que nos aseguremos de que esto no es un suicidio.-

-¡Señor!- exclamó Donovon ingresando con premura – ¡Señor!

-¿Que pasa ahora Sally?- preguntó el inspector

-hemos encontrado algo- contesto mostrándole la bolsa que traía entre sus manos- este bolso de mano estaba en la escena del crimen y no pertenece a la victima.-

-¿De quien es?-

-Por lo que hemos podido constatar pertenecen a Liz Stride, quizás una amiga de la victima.

-Lleven esos objetos a examinar e investiguen a esa mujer- dictamino

Unas horas después, cuando ya habían abandonado el lugar. Lestrade mismo se encargo de supervisar el análisis de balística forense. Este dio como resultado, que la bala y casquillo efectivamente pertenecían a la misma pistola además se pudo comprobar que esta había sido disparada a corta distancia y por un agarre inexperto.

Teniendo la certeza de que trataban con el objeto asesino, el inspector se dispuso a abrir la base de datos donde almacenaban el registro de armas.

Y fue en ese momento, en el que Lestrade quiso por primera vez en su vida, no haber indagado sobre ello.

-No… puedo creerlo- se dijo atónito al revisar el registro de armas.

-_John Hamish Watson…_ - leyó de nuevo para si mismo confirmando la información del propietario del objeto homicida.

_Gregory Lestrade__, aun no salía de su asombro cuando llamaron a la puerta de su despacho, este hizo un gesto para que su subordinado pudiera entrar._

_-Señor, aquí esta el informe que pidió sobre la victima- dijo el muchacho_

_-que es lo que han averiguado- pregunto Lestrade acariciándose el mentón con la mano._

_-El nombre de la victima es Audria Stevens, 32 años, soltera, __ prestaba asistencia social para algunos proyectos del gobierno. _

_-¿hijos? –_

_-No tiene señor-_

_-¿Familia? Algún dato de sus últimos paraderos?_

-Aún no hemos podido dar con los familiares, pero si tenemos el registro de una visita medica que realizo hace 3 días.

-¿Tienen el nombre del medico que la atendió?-

El policía no respondió de inmediato, tan solo se acerco ofreciéndole el informe para que el mismo lo leyera.

Lestrade, tomo la carpeta y la abrió tentativamente examinando por encima algunos de los puntos marcados. Entonces, al llegar a las ultimas líneas, sintió por segunda vez en el día un vaso de agua fría caer sobre su espalda.

-"John Watson"-susurro el inspector- ¿Estas seguro de que no hay un error?

-No señor, verificamos varias veces y el es el medico que atendió a la victima.

Gregory dejo caer la carpeta sobre su escritorio, se reclino sobre su asiento y se sobo la cabeza con exasperación. En su mente lo único que se repetía era una simple frase.

"_No puede ser cierto"_

Lestrade no quería creerlo, la idea era descabellada y a su vez atroz. El conocía a John, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba y le consideraba un hombre noble de principios intachables. No obstante, con la evidencia recolectada, estaba también al tanto de que era causa suficiente para situarlo como el primer sospechoso en la lista.

Y ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien uniera los cabos sueltos y descubriera lo mismo que él.

Pero Lestrade aún no estaba convencido, por que si algo le había enseñado su experiencia, era a mirar más allá del cristal de lo aparente.

El inspector salió de su despacho, tomo sus cosas y tubo la convicción absoluta de no estar cometiendo un error.

* * *

><p>Aún era de mañana cuando las escalinatas comenzaron a crujir.<p>

Sherlock se encontraba afinando su Stradivarius, soltando algunas notas dispersas, en tanto John, se dedicaba a leer atentamente el diario del día.

Sherlock detuvo los movimientos de su arco, sujetando el instrumento por el mástil delgado y firme. El detective se giro hacia la puerta en el mismo instante en que los visitantes acababan de llegar a su puerta.

-Hola Lestrade- saludo John ameno centrando su atención en el pequeño que venia caminando al lado del inspector- ¡Joseph!- exclamo el medico acercándose y abriendo los brazos para recibir al niño.

A Joseph se le iluminó el rostro en cuando vio a John. El pequeño no dudo en dejar su lugar al lado del inspector y salir corriendo al encuentro de Watson.

-Pequeño, te he extrañado ¿sabes?- confesó John abrazándolo y dándole uno que otro beso en las mejillas sonrosadas de niño – ¿Te has divertido?- le preguntó- Joseph asintió se separó de su abrazo un poco y le mostró el objeto que tenia entre sus manos.

-¿La calavera?- John dijo sorprendido –Sherlock dime que no le pasaste la calavera al niño…-

-No te lo diré John- respondió de inmediato el aludido, para dirigir su atención hacia el inspector- Lestrade, puedo ver por tu semblante que no traes buenas noticias-

-Hemos encontrado un nuevo cadáver- comento Lestrade

John, quien ahora tenia en brazos a Joseph, cruzo su mirada con la de Sherlock.

-Felicitaciones- dijo Holmes

-Sherlock, esto es más serio de lo que piensas. John podrías retirarte un momento por favor- pidió el hombre

-¿Que?- pregunto John indignado

-No lo tomes a mal John- interrumpió Sherlock con un brillo especial en sus ojos nublados- Lestrade y yo necesitamos aclarar un asunto personal-

-¿¡Asunto personal!-

-Así es, o quieres que la "cosa" escuche detalles de un homicidio-

Watson entrecerró los ojos haciendo que unos pliegues se alojaran en la mitad de su frente. Quiso responderle, pero entonces al ver el temple serio e impasible de Sherlock, decidió postergar las preguntas para después.

Los dos hombres vieron en silencio como John acomodaba a Joseph en sus brazos y salía de la sala con evidente mal estar.

Una vez se aseguraron de que la conversación estaba fuera del alcance del medico Lestrade fue el primero en hacer el movimiento.

-Este es el archivo de la victima de nuestro último hallazgo- platico Lestrade mostrándole el informe-pensamos que se trataba de un suicidio, pero después lo descartamos.

-El punto Greg, cual es el punto-

-La victima es una paciente de John- hablo cauteloso

-Eso no quiere decir nada- soltó el detective con una mueca de disgusto

-En una situación normal no, pero esta dista de ser una de ellas-

Lestrade saco de su abrigo la pistola semi automática hallada en el lugar del crimen.

-¿La conoces, cierto?, es el arma de John y es el instrumento homicida- confirmo el mayor

Sherlock hizo un gesto de aprensión y curvo levemente sus labios, su cerebro comenzó a trabajar y supo enseguida la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación.

-John no ha hecho nada- gruño apretando sus puños

-¡Por Dios lo sé!, por eso estoy aquí.- alzo la voz, para después apuntarle con el dedo- Como tú sabes bien Sherlock Holmes, que yo no soy Scotland Yard. Tarde o temprano alguien notara las coincidencias, y si para entonces no has dado con el asesino, la culpa caerá sobre John.

-¿Eso es todo a lo que has venido a decirme, que nuestro asesino en serie ha vuelto a aparecer?

Gregory se contuvo al ver la antipatía desbordante de Holmes. Quiso por un momento hacerle tomar conciencia, pero finalmente desistió de la idea, por que en ese momento Sherlock le ignoraría más que nunca.

-Intentaré retrasar la investigación para darte tiempo- dijo mientras abandonaba el departamento- pero debes apresurarte Sherlock-

Sherlock no contesto, solo quería que Lestrade saliera de su casa.

-Por cierto-dijo deteniendo su marcha- ¿sabes algo de una tal "Liz Stride"?-

La mirada de Sherlock se ensombreció al escuchar el nombre de la mujer que John había matado indirectamente y la que después habían escondido para ocultar el crimen.

-No se de que me hablas- respondió áspero

-Estamos investigando su paradero, puesto que encontramos su bolso de mano en la casa de la victima- explico Lestrade reanudando su partida.

Holmes escucho atentamente, y se dio cuenta de los motivos que habían tenido los aparentes ladrones para invadir su casa. Todo era una farsa para conseguir los implementos necesarios y culpar a John.

Y detrás de ese montaje, solo había un culpable…

-Lestrade, pásame el arma- pidió Sherlock extendiendo su mano

-No puedo hacer eso, es evidencia.-

- Si quieres a tu asesino, tendrás que devolverme el arma- exigió

Lestrade resoplo hastiado, saco de su cinturón la pistola y se la paso a Holmes

-Recuerda, tienes poco tiempo…-

Después de eso, el hombre mayor se retiro. Sherlock retomó su violín, se puso en dirección al ventanal y comenzó a arrancarle notas toscas y llenas de cólera. El sonido aumentaba vertiginosamente y descendía abrupto para después volverse suave y brotar con potencia.

Cerró los ojos y compungió su frente aumento el vigor y presiono su barbilla contra a barbada del instrumento, ataco con un _Staccato _ y en el acto las notas salieron veloces.

La gran maquina cerebral de la que era dueño comenzó a recabar la información que almacenaba, buscándole un sentido a el tumulto que envolvía el caso. Sherlock sabia que el asesino estaba "jugando el juego", y su táctica era atacarle por a través de sus debilidades. Empezó a atar teorías y así mismo a descartarlas con una maestría de la que solo el era dueño.

_Prostitutas, descuartizamientos, niños, madres, cortes, prolijidad, ¿venganza?, perversión…_

Había un punto donde todo cobraba sentido...

Oyó el rechinar del piso de madera tras de sí, pero el trance en el que se hallaba era superior a sus otros sentidos. Necesitaba analizar; pensar y deducir.

Y luego hubo un sonido tosco que le indico que algo había caído.

Sherlock se detuvo con el arco en alto, llevo su atención a la fuente del ruido. Y entonces encontró a sus pies una pequeña bolsa de género.

Se agacho para recogerla, y al tocarla sintió como una racha de viento frió avanzó por la sala. La cogio entre sus manos y hubo algo que le crispo un poco los nervios.

Por encima de su hombro el aire se hizo más denso, Sherlock se quedo inmóvil, y escucho la respiración pesada y sólida descender sobre su oído. La exhalación se hizo ascendente, reiterada y mucho más clara la próxima vez, donde el creyó reconocer a una voz envuelta en rimbombancias decir:

_"¿Que estas haciendo?"_

De un salto Sherlock se levanto y dio un paso hacia atrás, se giro sobre su propio círculo de visión constatando lo evidente. Estaba solo. El detective se llevo una mano al cuello y se lo masajeo desorientado. Volvió a fijar su atención en la bolsa, y no tardo en desatar el cordón que la mantenía cerrada. La cinta se deslizo y callo al piso al tiempo en que Sherlock veía perplejo el contenido del morral.

Un par de ojos de procedencia humana de color marrón, estaban en el interior de la tela.

Y una nota, como de costumbre con ellos le acompañaba.

"Estos ojos me recuerdan a tu amigo, quizás la próxima ves, sean esos los que te envíe. Si es que claro, no esta en la cárcel primero. Suerte. Jack"

Holmes arrugo la hoja en su puño. Apretó los dientes furibundo y arrojo la bolsa a un costado. Odiaba sentirse así, como el roedor acorralado por el felino.

Pero no. Eso no pasaría, John Watson no seria juzgado.

El era Sherlock Holmes y había llegado la hora de demostrarlo.

Continuara…

**Notas:**

Hola otra vez, este capitulo me ha costado un dolor de cabeza, pero espero que les haya agradado, si fue así vale la pena. Ya saben siempre es para mi un honor recibir sus opiniones.

Les comento entonces algunos puntos para que nos vallamos aclarando.

-Como se han dado cuenta la mujer que John cree haber matado, murió por envenenamiento, utilice el _gas Sarin_ por sus componentes y por los efectos letales que presenta además de eso al ser un arma militar deja a John como sospechoso de alguna manera.

-Sobre el la pistola _Sig Saber P226,_ es el arma que usa John, la pueden ver detenidamente en el capitulo 1x1 o en el piloto. Esta arma es utilizada normalmente por policías especiales de distintos países, en Inglaterra se usa para el ejercito real y también algunas ramas militares.

-La aclaración de cómo murió la victima (Audria S.) de este caso se las daré en el siguiente capitulo, les adelanto que el asesino no la mato "directamente", recuerden que Jack necesita inculpar a John.

-Por último como verán Sherlock ha tenido su primer contacto con lo para normal, esperemos que el detective entienda que para este caso necesita de la razón y de la intuición.

**Finalmente dejo las respuestas a los comentarios sin cuenta de este capitulo :**

_**EloraP:**_

¡Gracias por comentar el fanfic!, sobre como llegó Jack a este siglo lo podrán comenzar a ver en el siguiente capitulo, y con respecto a la relación de John y Sherlock , este capitulo la hice un poquitin mas distante pero tranquila que las compensare :D. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo, ah y bueno como te gustan los capítulos largos creo que este te agradara, ¡saludos!

_**Nikie:**_

Gracias por leerme, espero que la historia te siga gustando y tranquila no sere TAN mala con John. :D

_**Kotorimoon:**_

Tu si que has acertado, como dices Doyle si que era esotérico y la idea del fanfic nació a través de eso. Me encantaría cumplir ese sueño del autor, y quien sabe quizás lo logre. Por cierto leí antes que no te gustan las escenas crudas, te agradezco mucho el esfuerzo y que me des la oportunidad al leer esta historia ¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Capitulo V El Testigo

**Este capitulo va dedicado a todos ustedes, ¡muchas gracias por leer! **

**En especial a quienes dejan sus comentarios: _Aoisama, gothicmetal, Naoky, poli, EloraP, OTORYKAEDE, LNOops, LackyChan, FranZoldyck, Sekmeth Dei, Lunary. ¡Gracias por su tiempo!_**

**Advertencias:**

**-Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece.**

- La historia contiene **Slash Sherlock x John**

-Esta historia contiene escenas de asesinatos que pueden perturbar a algunas personas, pero que son necesarias para el desarrollo del Fan Fic.

-Les pido, si tienen tiempo claro leer las notas al final del capitulo

Y ahora la historia :

Más allá del Infierno

**"_Por mí se va hasta_****_ la ciudad doliente, _**_**  
><strong>_**_Por mi se va al eterno sufrimiento, _**_**  
><strong>_**_Por mi se va a la gente condenada. _**

**_La justicia movió a mi alto arquitecto. _**_**  
><strong>_

**_Hízome la divina potestad, _**_**  
><strong>_**_El saber sumo y el amor primero. _**

**_Antes de mí no fue cosa creada _**_**  
><strong>_**_Sino lo eterno_****_, y yo duro eternamente"_**_**  
><strong>_

**_¡Dejad, los que aquí entráis, toda esperanza!_**

_** Cántico III El Infierno. La Divina Comedia,**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo V<strong>

**El testigo**

John bajo las escaleras un tiempo después que Lestrade se hubo marchado. El medico no se encontraba alerta, no habían motivos para estarlo. Pero de igual manera, fue capaz de distinguir el silencio sobrecogedor redundante en la sala.

Se dirigió a la cocina, tomo la tetera y la puso a fuego lento. Comenzó a preparar dos tazas a las que les colocó las medidas de azúcar exactas para luego verter el brebaje líquido en su justa medida.

-¿Té?-

Pregunto, estando de espaldas mientras acomodaba los pocillos y algunas galletas sobre una bandeja de mediano tamaño.

El silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió, y ciertamente no le importo mucho, ya que estaba acostumbrado a eso. John levanto la fuente y camino hasta la sala de estar donde Sherlock seguía sentado en su pose de siempre.

Watson dejo su pequeña carga en la mesilla ubicada a un costado del que era

su sofá habitual. Alzó una de las tacitas y se la ofreció a su compañero sin mediar palabra. La tormenta marina en los ojos felinos se fijaron en John antes de aceptar la infusión.

Paso un poco más de tiempo, y ni uno dijo nada, a veces era así entre los dos, sin ruidos sin palabras, era mucho más cómodo. John sentado en su sitio tomando sorbos cortos de té y Sherlock mudo, como una estatua de mármol, elegante, imponente pero a su vez gélida.

-¿A que vino Lestrade?- preguntó finalmente John, sacando a su compañero de su meditación

-Quería discutir algunos asuntos- le dijo, degustando un poco del liquido.

-¿Que clase de asuntos?- inquirió

-"Asesino Serial"-

-ya veo…

Y otra vez el vacío abismarte elevo un muro invisible, la pared que ninguno quería cruzar…

-John…

-¿No soy estúpido sabes?- dijo el dándole un mordisco a una galleta

-Lo sé-

-¿Que esta pasando?-

-Pasar, pasan muchas cosas…-comentó

-No. Sherlock, tu sabes de lo que te estoy hablando-

Sherlock sin contestar, dejo a un lado su taza. Se arremango la camisa en su brazo hasta la altura de su codo, dejando ver 3 parches de nicotina.

Desde su asiento John le miro sin notar cambio alguno en el rostro del detective, se notaba cansado, sobre todo después de haber hablado con Lestrade.

-¿Que habría pasado, si yo no hubiera vuelto?-

Esas palabras dichas con neutra naturalidad, perturbaron profundamente a Watson.

-¿Como?

-¿Que habrías hecho?- Le preguntó sorprendiéndolo y viéndole a los ojos

-Si estas experimentando…- amenazó

Pero Holmes no le hizo caso, la pregunta había sido lanzada y era necesaria su respuesta.

Dominado por el recuerdo de su muerte, por el dolor de ese entierro falso, por aquel duelo jamás concebido, por los temores que ahora le rondaban, por ese miedo incomprensible que se instalo en su corazón, John estallo pegando un salto desde su sitio.

-¡Escúchame bien maldito cabron egoísta!-gritó- ¡Si estas pensando por un segundo en volver a hacer lo que hiciste hace tres años atrás yo..!

-No- le interrumpió.

-¿Qué?-

-Te prometí que no volvería a pasar- le aseguro con más convicción que nunca

John escucho el tono de voz profunda y pausada que Holmes solo usaba para ciertas ocasiones y entonces se sintió más calmo, tomo una bocanada de aire y dibujo una mueca de sosiego en su rostro. Para después, con voz tranquila volver a insistir de forma indulgente:

-De acuerdo ¿Me dirás de una vez que esta ocurriendo?-

Sherlock cerró los ojos, se notaba distante, ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo en esas cuatro paredes. El efecto de los parches ya debía haber comenzado a hacer sus desmanes por su cuerpo.

Conciente de que Sherlock difícilmente le estaba prestando atención y aún un poco exaltado por los temas resurgentes, John opto por salir, el medico fue hasta su recamara donde Joseph se encontraba jugando, le puso ropa abrigada, y luego descendió con el en dirección a la portezuela de entrada.

-Iré tomar aire - anunció en voz alta, casi totalmente seguro de que nadie le estaba oyendo

-John…

Watson se detuvo. Miró por el rabillo del ojo y se percató de que Sherlock le hablaba sin levantar los parpados.

-Deberías alejarte de mí…

La amargura con la que fueron pronunciadas esas palabras calo hondo en el pecho de John. Un leve temblor se apoderó de sus brazos, y su mundo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se movió.

Y en ese instante, él que era un hombre de guerra, de mente recta, de ideas claras, se encontró con un nudo en el estomago al concebir la solitaria idea de apartarse de aquel hombre egoísta, de mente racional, de carácter extravagante y sin embargo más irreal y humano que cualquier otro.

-Eso lo decidiré yo.- respondió con fuerza, arrastrando a Joseph para salir del lugar lo antes posible.

Sherlock se levantó se su sitio, y le vio andar por la acera a través de la ventana que daba hacia la calle. Afuera el día lánguido, de grises tornasoles daba la impresión de tristeza general en el ambiente.

_-Es lo mejor- _

Se dijo para sí, convenciéndose. Desde la visita de Lestrade, el detective había estado analizando sin parar, cual era el mejor paso a seguir para desviar la atención que el asesino ostentaba hacia John. Pensó en un inicio en revelarle a Watson cual era su plan, pero luego cayo en cuenta de que el medico jamás aceptaría abandonarlo sin una explicación. Y Sherlock, necesitaba alejarlo rápidamente, incluso si eso significaba mentir y engañar, tenía que alejarlo, por que esa era la única forma en la que John permanecería a salvo.

_-La nostalgia se ve extraña cuando se trata de ti-_ le dijo una voz conocida rompiendo su templanza

-Mycroft…- saludo Holmes, reconociéndolo en el momento

-Recibí tú mensaje, tenemos que hablar-

* * *

><p>John caminaba con Joseph por el pavimento de cemento, el niño se detenía de vez en cuanto a observar alguna que otra cosa que le llamara la atención en algún aparador.<p>

Pronto, al pasar unas cuantas calles, se encontraron rodeando los alrededores de un parque, el lugar era diminuto pero contaba con el espacio preciso para que los niños pudieran divertirse con sus padres.

-¿Quieres jugar un rato?- le preguntó John a Joseph quien se veía maravillado por el lugar.

El pequeño asintió y se soltó del agarre de Watson para echarse a correr en dirección a un par de niños más que jugaban alegres. John esbozo una sonrisa desde la banca en la que se encontraba sentado, al notar que el pequeño Joseph se adaptaba bien a sus nuevos amigos.

-¡Dr John Watson que coincidencia!- exclamó una voz animosa proveniente trás de sí.

-¡Director Withey!- saludo animado John, reconociendo al director del hospital extendiéndole la mano

-Por favor dime Will- dijo el hombre sentándose al lado de Watson.

-¿Y que haces por aquí John?- preguntó sacando un paquete de cigarrillos-¿Quieres?-

-No gracias, no fumo.-

Will se puso un cigarrillo en su boca y lo encendió para dar la primera calada.

-Traje a Joseph a jugar- dijo John respondiendo a la anterior pregunta

-¿Joseph?, ¿tienes un hijo?-

Watson se carcajeó un poco, ante la cara de sorpresa de su compañero antes de contestar.

-No, no es mi hijo.

-Bueno, ves a ese par- le mostró indicándole a una pareja de niños de 7 y 8 años- son mis hijos: Ada y Angel

-Se ven muy alegres.

-Si, afortunadamente sacaron el carácter de su difunta madre.

-Ah, lo siento…- se disculpó John

-No te preocupes, eso fue hace mucho. A Elena le gustaba sacar a jugar a los niños a este parque, por que es aquí donde nos conocimos.

-Entiendo…

-Somos médicos John. Sabemos como es cuando la muerte llama a nuestra puerta.

-Así es.

-Y que hay de ti, ¿tienes planes de familia?-

Si le hubieran preguntado eso hace un par de años atrás, el habría contestado que sí, sin siquiera dudarlo. Sin embargo, su vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados el día que decidió compartir no solo su piso, si no también su reducido mundo con el de Sherlock. Ese había sido el punto en el que John había olvidado sus ideas tradicionales para vivir de nuevo en el campo de batalla, pero esta ves había sido distinto, por que ya no estaba solo.

Quizás ese era el motivo por el cual se había exaltado, cuando Holmes le sugirió que lo dejara.

-¿John? Oye ¿John?- le llamo remeciéndole levemente el hombro

-¿Will, que pasa?- contestó dejando de divagar

-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber. Te ves un poco mal.

-No me hagas caso, es solo un poco de cansancio- mintió imitando un bostezo

-¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a comer con los chicos?-

Watson hecho un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera. Ya era pasado el medio día y Joseph necesitaba merendar. Ir a comer no sería una mala idea.

No obstante, inesperadamente antes que John pudiera aceptar la propuesta, su teléfono celular comenzó a timbrar, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

_-¿Donde están? S.H_

El ex militar no se extraño en lo más mínimo al leer el escrito ya que de alguna extraña manera se lo esperaba. Por lo que, considerando esto último le respondió:

_-Para que quieres saberlo, ¿acaso te importa? J.W.- _

_-Va a llover, ¿Estas en el parque? S.H_

Y ahí estaba de nuevo en el punto de partida, lo único que tenía claro es que aún estaba irritado por la "sugerencia" que había recibido de su amigo antes de abandonar Baker Street. Y sin embargo no sabía si seria capaz de mantener su temple en calma cuando se encontraran.

Pero por otra parte, John no acostumbraba a evadir los problemas, y también estaba el hecho de que alguna recóndita parte de sí mismo, quería aclarar la conversación inconclusa de hace un par de horas atrás.

_-Sí-J.W_

Asevero en el mensaje, sabía que eso era suficiente para que el detective dilucidara su ubicación exacta.

_-Voy para allá- S.H_

Watson leyó el ultimo mensaje que había recibido y luego guardo su teléfono.

Tamborileo un poco con sus dedos en su rodilla fijándose en la figura pequeña y alegre de Joseph, quien aún estaba jugueteando dando pequeños brincos sobre el césped.

-Lo siento Will, dejaremos la comida para otra ocasión- explico excusándose, sin perder de vista a Joseph.

-No hay problema John- dijo Will un poco desilusionado – Quedará pendiente para otra vez.

-Que no quede duda- le dijo con simpatía

-Bueno pues, ya me tengo que ir, ya sabes como se ponen los pequeños cuando no comen a sus horas-hizo una pausa- Adiós, John Watson- se despidió con un apretón de manos.

-Hasta luego director Will- contestó correspondiendo al gesto. Alzando los ojos y fijándose por primera vez en los de su acompañante.

Había algo distinto en ellos, algo que le hizo ponerse en alerta.

No tardó mucho en aplicar sus conocimientos médicos para entender que era lo que le producía tal desasosiego. La mirada de aquel hombre era fija, casi inexpresiva, sus ojos carecían de brillo y el color azul marino de sus pupilas se fundía con la oscuridad de sus iris.

-¿Pasa algo doctor Watson?- preguntó mostrando en una mueca ancha sus dientes amarillentos por la nicotina en su anguloso rostro.

-No. Nada-

-Que tenga una buena tarde- se despidió finalmente, llamando a sus hijos y retirándose del lugar.

El hombre se sumó con pasividad entre los grupos de gentíos que transitaban con notoria premura. Algunas nubes largas y anchas se habían asomado sobre el cielo espeso y apesadumbrado con una premonición evidente.

-John-

Una mano en su hombro le anticipo que su espera había finalizado.

-La cosa se ve feliz- dijo Sherlock echando una mirada rápida al paisaje.

-Se ve feliz, por que esta feliz- explico John- ¿A que viniste?

-Va a llover- dijo esta ves ofreciéndole a John un paraguas cerrado.

-No tienes que forzarte a ser amable Sherlock-

-Bien…-

Holmes metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y comenzó a pasearse pensativo detrás de Watson.

-¿Por qué me dijiste eso antes?- preguntó el medico tensando las facciones de su rostro

-No fue nada importante-

-¿Nada importante?, ¡Jesús Sherlock, me pediste que me alejara de ti!- replicó John pasándose una mano por la cabeza con hastío

Sherlock bajo los ojos antecediendo el giro que tomaría la conversación. Era imposible retroceder, había llegado la hora de responder las preguntas de Watson.

Sin embargo, para su buena suerte, el clima de Londres pareció conspirar de su parte.

Las ligeras gotas de agua provenientes del cielo nubloso comenzaron a caer débiles en un inicio para luego ir aumentando su ritmo y su caudal.

John, rápidamente corrió a buscar a Joseph para arroparle y protegerle de la lluvia. Sherlock le siguió abriendo su paraguas para cubrirlos a ambos.

Cuando estuvieron listos John tomo la mano del niño entre la suya, situándolo en medio de el y Holmes. Así los tres se encaminaron hacia la proximidad de la vereda para tomar un taxi. Lamentablemente, se percataron de que todos los vehículos pasaban ocupados, por lo que solo conseguirían mojarse aún más si se quedaban esperando. Tomando en cuenta aquello, Sherlock sugirió buscar un techo que se convirtiera en una especie de refugio mientras el nubarrón franqueaba.

Fue así que terminaron resguardándose bajo el techo de una tienda. John se acomodo hacia el lado de la pared no si antes elevar a Joseph entre sus brazos. La lluvia intensifico su caída entonces, haciendo difícil la visión en el entorno.

-¡Lo que nos faltaba, esta lloviendo más que en todo el invierno!- exclamó el rubio

-Debería ser un fenómeno del clima temporal, si no me equivoco este pasará en 15 minutos.

-¡15 minutos!, Espero que tengas razón, Joseph aun no merienda y con esta baja de temperatura puede enfermarse- resoplo preocupado-

Entonces Sherlock hizo algo que le subió los colores al rostro, este se quito la bufanda azul que siempre solía traer consigo y se la puso a John cubriendo su cabeza y de paso envolviendo a Joseph quien estaba apegado al medico.

-¿Q-que estas haciendo?- preguntó John un poco avergonzado

-Los arropo a ti y a la cosa- dijo con naturalidad- ¿quieres evitar enfermedades?, pues sabrás entonces que al mantener la cabeza caliente el cuerpo conserva su calor mejor.

John hizo el amago de responder, pero tan pronto como lo intento, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sin argumentos. Abrió la boca, haciendo el esfuerzo de replicar y de nuevo nada salio. Grandioso- pensó- incluso su cuerpo conspiraba contra él.

-¿Que sucede?- le preguntó Sherlock

_¡¿Que sucede?, ¿que sucede?, pues claro que sucede algo, algo que le tenia muy molesto e irritado, pero ¿que era?, que eran esa mezcla de sensaciones extrañas que le recorrían desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Que era lo que Sherlock provocaba en él con sólo una acción. Con solo un par de palabras…_

-Soy un sociopata altamente funcional John-comentó, leyendo la confusión plasmada en el rostro del medico- eso no quiere decir que no me de cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Y tampoco implica que no sea conciente de mis propias acciones.

Hacía frío y Watson quiso creer que aquella era la causa del diminuto temblor en su mandíbula, arqueo ambas cejas al tiempo en que separaba y juntaba los labios. Paulatinamente estrujo a Joseph mas contra si mismo y el niño vino en seguida apretando el abrazo. Se sentía desorientado.

-Bien, ya que no me explicarás a que te referías antes, supongo que al menos tengo derecho de saber que te dijo Lestrade.- refunfuño el rubio

-Quería hablar sobre el caso, hallaron una nueva victima- expuso Holmes fijando su atención en la densa cortina de lluvia.

-¿otra victima?

-Ese no es el punto John- expresó con voz profunda -El nombre de la victima era Audria Stevens

-Dios, no… ¡No puedo creerlo!- susurró John incrédulo con los ojos abiertos como platos

-El asesino esta tratando de culparte. Para que luzcas como el autor de sus crímenes.

-No pueden culparme por haberla tenido como paciente- rebatió el medico con seguridad

-Pueden. Si consideramos que el arma homicida es tuya.

-¡Que diablos estas diciendo!- bramó - Oh… No. No es verdad…- dijo recargándose contra la pared en busca de un mejor sustento, al comprender que en la ocasión en la que habían entrado al departamento, había sido para hurtar el arma.

-Hay algo más-

-¡Que! ¿Eso no es todo?- dijo colérico y sorprendido, esto era más de lo que podía tolerar

-El bolso del cuerpo que le pedimos a Molly que escondiera, fue hallado en la escena del ultimo homicidio. Como verás a simple vista es obvio que el asesino busca incriminarte.-termino exponiendo los hechos.

-¡Y esta haciendo un grandioso y maldito trabajo!-

John soltó una risa irónica en su último comentario, el peso de la injusticia empezaba a corroer su orgullo de soldado. Y aunque aún no se le acusaba de nada, el solo saberlo era suficiente para trizar un poco su auto confianza. Watson se sintió desganado y un sentimiento parecido a la decepción le corroyó por completo.

-¿Que se supone que voy a hacer?- suspiró resignándose, estaba agotado

-Tengo un plan- explico el detective con seriedad haciendo una pausa para despues decir en voz baja- John, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño-

La lluvia menguo en el mismo momento en que Sherlock le dijo esas palabras, el paisaje lleno de grises y debilitados colores comenzó a cobrar vida, cuando un rayo de sol se asomo tímido entre las tristes nubes.

Y el milagro de la naturaleza hizo el resto, y pronto un arco iris mostraba albor en la oscuridad.

Y en ese momento, no en otro John supo que mientras Sherlock estuviera de su lado, todo saldría bien.

_Por que ese hombre era el único capaz de encender la luz en medio de las tinieblas._

_Por que su fe por el se había vuelto inquebrantable._

* * *

><p><strong>Londres, 2015<strong>

**Hospital siquiatrico Bethlem Royal **

Lo llevaban a rastras por el largo pasillo. Un hombre a cada uno de sus costados se encargaban de asirlo con firmeza. El sujeto era joven, de ojos verdes cabellos castaños, su rostro evidenciaba señales de haber vivido una vida de bien. Así como su postura indicaba la refinación que solo da una educación estrictamente adecuada.

Le habían despojado de sus pertenencias personales dejándolo solo con sus vestimentas, cuando le ingresaron por la fuerza.

Trastabillo intencionalmente con sus piernas, haciendo un fallido intento en detener el arrastre. Sin embargo esto solo sirvió para que los hombres continuaran asiduos a su cometido.

Siguieron transitando por el camino, y el distinguió en el trayecto que el pasillo conducía a otra sala, de forma hexagonal. Esta a su vez estaba compuesta con varias puertas. De las que intuyo, una le debía pertenecer.

-¡Les digo por ultima vez, le he visto! ¡No estoy loco!- chilló disgustado arrojando puntapiés por los aires

-Si claro, amigo. Todos dicen lo mismo.- respondió uno de los enfermeros.

-¡Ustedes no entienden!- rugió con furia- ¡Esto esta más allá que nosotros mismos, el nos va a encontrar y acabara con cada uno de nosotros!-

-Lo único que acabará en este instante serán tus gritos- sentenció otro de los enfermeros, preparando una jeringa con una dosis alta de lorazepam para inyectarla con rapidez y experticia en el brazo del paciente.

-¡No!, ¡Están cometiendo un error, los niños le hicieron volver! Hay que detenerle pronto… el descuartizador nos va a…-

El muchacho no alcanzo a terminar de hablar, el sueño dominó su cuerpo y sus ideas se volvieron difusas e invasivas. Pronto las luces a su alrededor se tornaron un remolino y lo ultimo que advirtió fueron las paredes blancas, antes de caer inconciente.

-Ayúdame a dejarlo en su cuarto- pidió uno de los hombres a su compañero

El otro obedeció al instante, ayudándole a tenderlo sobre la cama situada en la pieza.

-Su aspecto es terriblemente normal, en comparación a los otros pacientes de aquí- dijo uno observándole

-Si, pero ya sabes como es esto de las enfermedades…-

-Lo sé. ¿Por que se encuentra aquí?- preguntó

-Presenta un cuadro de _delirium_. Esta convencido de que presencio el retorno de un asesino serial del siglo pasado.

-Valla, eso no se ve siempre. Pero eso no explica por que le han internado en _la jaula.- _menciono haciendo referencia al sitio de aislamiento extremo para los pacientes más críticos en el psiquiátrico-

-Es por que casi mata a una persona que según el era el "supuesto demonio asesino" que regreso desde el mismísimo infierno.

Ambos enfermeros suspiraron. Era increíble como nunca se aburrían de su trabajo.

Luego, echaron una mirada rápida en el entorno y asegurándose de que todo había quedado tal y como debía emprendieron el regreso a sus labores. Aún tenían mucho por hacer.

Continuara…

**Aclaraciones**

¿Que les pareció?, hice este capitulo más corto pero me centre más en la relación de John y Sherlock, quise exponer un poco como se están sintiendo ambos, los miedos que les están poco a poco acechando y como les esta afectando todo este asunto, ya saben es como una pausa dentro de las aguas turbias que estamos surcando.

-Como se habrán dado cuenta Mycroft Holmes hizo su pequeña pero no menos importante aparición, en el siguiente capitulo podrán leer que es lo que los hermanos Holmes se traen entre mano (jojojo).

-Sobre la explicación del asesinato del capitulo anterior, lo he postergado para el capi siguiente.

-Con respecto a este joven internado en el psiquiátrico, les explico que él será una pieza clave para esclarecer los hechos.

Bien, hasta aquí las aclaraciones, espero como siempre sus comentarios, gritos, quejas, lo que sea esta bien. ¡Ah! Muchas gracias a la gente que se ha incorporado a la lectura de esta historia, sepan que son bienvenidos. Intentaré actualizar el siguiente capitulo antes del martes, pero no prometo nada.

¡Abrazos gigantes a todos!


	7. Capitulo VI El Encuentro

¡Gracias por el buen recibimiento de la historia y a todos quienes leen y recién se integran! En especial a quienes me dejan sus comentarios y me ayudan a desarrollar esta historia**: **

**milliond, Hell Can Gueit, aliterra, Lunary, LackyChan, gothicmetal, La Dama Arual, poli, EloraP, Mushaid, Naoky, OTORYKAEDE, Paradice-cream **

_Capitulo dedicado a **Silvia**, has estado desde el inicio del proyecto, sin ti no me habría animado a escribirlo. Gracias Cher._

**Advertencias: **

**Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece.**

- La historia tiene **Slash Sherlock x John**

-Esta historia contiene escenas de asesinatos y temática de femicidio que pueden perturbar a algunas personas, pero que son necesarias para el desarrollo del Fan Fic.

**-Este capitulo puede ser un poco mas crudo que los otros, pido discreción para leer.**

-Hay una leve referencia al sabueso de los Basquerville

-Les pido, si tienen tiempo claro leer las notas al final del capitulo

Y ahora la historia:

**_Más allá del Infierno_**

**Capitulo VI**

**El encuentro**

Debió haberse vuelto loco. En definitiva, no existía otra explicación más coherente para lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¡Y es que lo sabía, incluso Sally Donovan se lo había advertido algún tiempo atrás, que el estar tan cerca de Sherlock Holmes tarde o temprano le iba a ser perjudicial para su salud! Y bien, aquí estaba la viva prueba de los augurios anunciados.

"Debes calmarte John"- se dijo para sí mismo, mientras le despojaban de todas sus pertenencias personales a excepción de sus prendas de vestir. "Que humillación"- pensó otra vez para sus adentros, mientras era escoltado al que sería su "nuevo hogar".

Comenzó a hacer su caminata a regañadientes. Adelantó un par de pasos y detuvo su andar de improviso para girarse y mirar con expresión de indiscutible reproche al hombre alto y erguido que le veía con una tímida sonrisa amenazando con escapar de sus labios. Sherlock de inmediato, sacó un pañuelo y se lo llevó a los ojos simulando congoja a la vez en que estallaba en sollozos para luego ser consolado por un estoico Mycroft, quien le daba algunas palmaditas de aliento de vez en cuanto.

Era una imagen conmovedora. Eso sin duda, lo pensaría cualquiera que no conociera a los hermanos Holmes.

Watson, quien estaba en el otro lado de la sala, al observar el "espectáculo" tuvo el impulso de ponerse a gritar de nuevo. Sin embargo, rápidamente recordó que no había tenido éxito la primera vez en que vociferó a todo pulmón que él era un hombre perfectamente cuerdo, un médico de guerra y que además su nombre era "John Hamish Watson" y no un tal "Martín Freeman" nombre por el cual ahora le llamaban todos, inclusive el mismísimo Sherlock.

John sintió que los enfermeros le agarraban por los brazos y le instaban a seguir adentrándose en el interior del edificio. El rubio soltó un bufido contrayendo el ceño y lanzando un par de maldiciones a su alrededor.

¿Cómo diablos había terminado en ese lugar?

O mejor dicho,

¿Cómo demonios había aceptado ser partícipe de un plan sin siquiera escucharlo primero?

-Al parecer el doctor Watson no se encuentra muy a gusto con su papel en el plan Sherlock- comentó Mycroft con ácida ironía observando la interesante escena.

El mencionado recuperó su compostura, haciendo a un lado su papel dramático para contestar con toda gravedad.

-Tiene que ser así, no hay otra alternativa más segura.

-¡Oh! Por supuesto, siempre es mucho más seguro encerrarlo con los maniáticos.-respondió el mayor en tono de burla

-Es mejor que exponerlo a una acusación fraudulenta y al prejuicio público sustentado por Scotland Yard.

Mycroft se mostró levemente incomodo, el hombre entendía muy bien a lo que se refería Sherlock con ser acusado fraudulentamente, ya que, después de todo el mismo lo había vivido en carne propia a manos de Jim Moriarty.

Y visto desde aquella perspectiva, la actitud de Sherlock se hacía parcialmente razonable, ya que el detective no quería que John cruzara los mismos eventos que él.

El mayor de los hermanos continuó balanceando el paraguas sujeto en su puño, esclareciendo y haciendo uso de sus facultades superiores para analizar las circunstancias.

-Han comenzado los rumores sobre el "psicópata de Londres" – dijo rompiendo el hielo.

-¿El Times?- preguntó Sherlock haciendo referencia al periódico local.

-Sí. Y como estarás enterado son estos pequeños escándalos los que luego afectan la reputación del gobierno.

-No eres el único que quiere atrapar a nuestro querido "carnicero"

-Nuestras razones son diferentes, así como nuestras prioridades- concordó Mycroft con presunción - tenemos un trato, espero que lo recuerdes.

-Siempre que tú respetes tu parte-

-Por supuesto, mantendré a John Watson fuera del alcance de Scotland Yard- pronunció con petulancia- Aquí tienes los documentos con la nueva identidad de John, o debería decir Martín-

El más joven de los Holmes se aprontó a recibir el sobre con documentos que el otro le estaba brindando. El detective reviso el contenido con detenimiento y agilidad apreciando de paso los datos de la nueva identidad bajo la que John se escondería por un periodo, antes de guardarlos en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo.

Entonces sin previo aviso, Mycroft contrajo el puente de su nariz mostrando algunas marcas propias de la edad. El gesto no paso inadvertido por Holmes, quien de inmediato anticipó lo que vendría.

-Y… supongo que él es Joseph- recalcó señalando con su bastón al pequeño que yacía escondido tras el abrigo de su hermano menor.

Sherlock miró de soslayo al pequeño que ahora estrujaba sus ropas con cierta desconfianza.

-¿Qué sucede con él?- preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

- No querrás hacerte cargo...- le cuestionó con una mueca de incredulidad.

-¿Por qué no…?- inquirió desafiante alzando una ceja.

-¡Por favor Sherlock, tú y yo sabemos que no tienes si quiera un poco de interés en los niños!

-Lo que es correcto.-respondió al instante para seguir- Pero esto no es potencialmente un niño- dijo indicando a Joseph- "La cosa" tiene el don del silencio, el que es esencial para mi, y el que a ti te hace falta "Mycry"

Mycroft hizo una mueca diminuta con la boca mostrando su molestia tras el comentario antipático de su pequeño hermano. El hombre golpeteó con su pie izquierdo el pavimento volcando su peso en el bastón que se mantenía fijo en su mano contraría demostrando un leve destello de ira.

- Te aconsejo que no te confíes Sherlock- advirtió.

-¿Estás preocupado?- dijo divertido.

-Constantemente- aseveró entonando cada silaba correctamente pronunciada en su singular acento.

-¿A qué le teme la reina?- preguntó Holmes, más serio, sabiendo que su hermano se traía algo entre manos.

-Un asesino, sin nombre ni rostro- dijo primero- Use todos mi nexos para encontrar algo sobre nuestro pintoresco amigo, pero no hay nada. Ni si quiera un registro de quién es ni de dónde ha venido.- explicó con diligencia- debes ser cuidado eso con tus métodos- sugirió.

Sherlock atendió a las palabras aparentando indiferencia, ocultado el entusiasmo que crecía en él al pensar en los diversos trucos que había usado el asesino para esquivar los escabrosos y metódicos tentáculos de Mycroft.

Disfrutó de aquel breve momento de abstracción antes de regresar a la realidad y resolver retirarse, dando ligeros pasos flojos.

-Sherlock…-

-¿Has subido de peso?- preguntó el menor de los Holmes consciente de lo mal que iba a caer su comentario en el otro.

- Sherlock, no causes problemas, sabes que eso siempre disgusta a mami - le advirtió con igual desdén para luego dejarlo ir.

* * *

><p>El taxi se estaciono en la fachada del 221 de Baker Street. Holmes pagó al chofer que estaba en la cabina y se apresuró a descender siendo seguido por el pequeño Joseph. Al abrir la puerta de acceso principal, las facciones de Holmes se tornaron serias, con impaciencia comenzó a hacer el camino recurrente por los 17 peldaños que llevaban a su morada, para comprobar sus sospechas.<p>

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí Lestrade?- dijo en cuanto entro a su territorio.

Gregory se acercó apenas vislumbró al detective entrar por la puertezuela del la fachada. El rostro del inspector se mostraba compungido y un aura de malas noticias rondaba a su alrededor cuando éste le habló:

-Hemos venido por John Watson- reveló Lestrade, carraspeando.

-John no se encuentra aquí- dijo cortante- Se puede saber "para qué" lo buscan- inquirió dando grandes zancadas en las tablas del piso de madera.

-¡Y tienes el descaro de preguntar Freak!- gritó desde el interior Sally – ¡sabemos que tú estás detrás de todo esto!- le increpó

-Sherlock- empezó a decir Lestrade en voz baja- te dije que los detendría por un tiempo… pero Anderson…-

-¡Ah!, ¡obviamente! Como ese idiota no iba a mantener su nariz fuera de esto- profirió el detective

-Estoy aquí- saludó Anderson desde el cuarto de John

Sherlock apretó los dientes y se rascó la cabeza con enfado. Estaba harto de toda la inutilidad que le rodeaba.

-Esto. No es uno de tus retorcidos jueguitos rarito, esta vez has ido muy lejos, ¿no te da vergüenza, usar a John para ocultar tus crímenes?- le dijo Donovan encarándole solo a unos pies.

-Por última vez, John no ha hecho nada. Y para la suerte de todos ustedes, yo no soy el autor de estos crímenes.

-¿Sí?, ¿puedes asegurarlo totalmente?-

-¿Tu pequeño cerebrito no está funcionando bien Sally?- respondió soez

-Explícanos entonces genio, cómo llego el cuerpo de Liz Stride a la morgue del St. Bartholomew. ¿O quisieras que llamáramos a Molly para que nos cuente detalles?-

Sherlock se encontró dubitativo, el detective tuvo que medir sus palabras para evitar dar explicaciones de más y de paso deshacerse de los insoportables comentarios de Donovan, eso claro, antes de que de verdad se transformara en un asesino en serie y terminara teniéndole a ella como la primera de su lista de homicidios.

-¡Salgan de aquí!- gruñó con voz profunda, resonante, llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban en la sala.

-¿Dónde está John?- demandó Sally.

-NO. LO. SÉ.- dijo con sarcasmo mostrando una amplia sonrisa que indicaba lo contrario.

La tensión se alojo en el rostro de la morena quien contemplaba la inamovible actitud altanera y arrogante de Sherlock.

-¡Esta bien!- exclamó Lestrade- ya ha sido suficiente chicos, John Watson no se encuentra aquí. ¡Vamos a retirarnos!-ordenó

Los policías casi al unísono, siguieron las órdenes de su mayor y raudamente desalojaron el lugar. Sally por su parte, se quedó en el marco de la puerta aguardando a que el Inspector hiciera su retirada del departamento.

-Me tendré que llevar al niño- avisó mirando a Joseph quien le observaba lleno de recelo.

-"No"- dijo Holmes

-Escucha Sherlock, Joseph está aquí porque John estaba encargado de su terapia y…

-"La cosa no se va"- dijo Holmes interrumpiendo a Lestrade.

Lestrade se llevo ambas manos a la cintura, Sherlock se estaba poniendo difícil.

-Tengo una idea- les interrumpió Sally, caminando hacia donde estaba el niño- Dejemos que el chico elija-

La mujer se acercó hasta Joseph y se puso de cuclillas frente a él. El niño la miró con inocencia, y ella le sonrió en respuesta. Estaba segura que su plan era infalible, ningún niño o persona en su sano juicio quisiera vivir al lado del "anormal" de Sherlock Holmes.

-Cariño, escúchame atentamente- comenzó agarrando las mejillas sonrosadas del niño- puedes venir con nosotros para que te cuidemos y queramos o si quieres, puedes quedarte con este hombre que ni si quiera te llama por tu nombre- dijo apuntando con menosprecio al detective.

Sherlock rodó los ojos, le parecía ridículo todo el alboroto que se estaba formando por un asunto tan banal. Era obvio que él no era el vivo ejemplo de lo que un niño considerara como amigable. Y ciertamente, no había que ser inteligente para prever lo que el niño haría.

Fue en ese momento en que el pequeño dio algunos pasos tambaleantes, cruzando la sala y observando con inocencia autentica a Sally, Lestrade y finalmente a Sherlock.

Los tres adultos en el cuarto se fijaron en el menor, quien aún ajeno a todo siguió su camino ignorándolos por completo hasta llegar a la calavera situada sobre una mesa, Joseph se mostró alegre cuando la tomo en sus manos para después abrazarla contra sí.

-¡Oh Santo Dios!- exclamó Lestrade tapándose el rostro por la reacción del niño.

-Ven aquí cariño- dijo entonces Donovan con seguridad, el niño aún no se acercaba a ninguno de ellos y la mujer no estaba dispuesta a perder.

Sin embargo, el niño no dio ni siquiera un paso en su dirección. Ella intentó disimular su enfado y forzó una sonrisa falsa para volver a insistir - Joseph, ven aquí.-

Y al igual que la primera vez, nada sucedió. La determinación del menor era extraordinaria.

-"Cosa, ven"-

Lestrade no acababa de salir de su asombro cuando vio atónito como el niño caminaba directamente hacia Sherlock. El menor esbozó una sonrisa tímida a Holmes antes de pararse frente a él y aferrarse a sus piernas.

-No es verdad…- susurró Lestrade boquiabierto.

Sally, quien estaba igual o más impactada que su compañero, guardó silencio, la mujer sintió la sangre subirle al rostro y abombarse en sus mejillas.

-"La Cosa ya se decidió. Ahora salgan de aquí"- dictaminó Holmes, sin la más mínima consideración.

Ambos se miraron y miraron a Sherlock junto a Joseph, no podían creerlo, todo les resultaba insólito. Aún así, se abstrajeron de cualquier comentario, simplemente salieron con sus rostros desbordantes de extrañeza, abandonando definitivamente el lugar.

-Sherlock se contentó para sus adentros pensando brevemente en su "victoria", luego prestó atención a Joseph. El pequeño de alguna extraña manera, le había comenzado a "simpatizar".

* * *

><p>Su habitación era blanca, al menos las paredes, las sabanas e incluso las colchas y barniz de los dos muebles que yacían allí lo eran. El piso estaba cubierto por una especie de alfombra de color ocre oscuro, que solo conseguía resaltar más la apariencia de una habitación para un paciente clínico.<p>

John se sentó en la que sería su nueva cama, aún estaba enfadado, no solo con Sherlock y Mycroft, sino además, consigo mismo. Se preguntó en un inicio cómo habían conseguido cambiar su identidad con tanta maestría. Y la respuesta no se hizo esperar al recordar la generosa participación de "el gobierno" en el asunto.

Entonces, otra pregunta se introdujo en su conciencia: ¿Que pretendía Sherlock con todo esto?

Si bien, el detective había sido sincero al advertirle temprano que debía aceptar seguir las instrucciones del "plan" aunque le disgustaran. John, ridículamente había accedido sin siquiera pensar en que estaba firmando un contrato con la persona menos normal que conocería en toda su vida "Sherlock Holmes".

-Debería, suponer que me lo he buscado- dijo en voz alta tomándose al cabeza.

-"Eso nunca se escucha por aquí"- dijo una voz que sonó más cercana de lo que él hubiese querido notar.

Watson levantó los ojos y revisó el espacio a su alrededor, estaba solo en su cuarto.

Trató de tranquilizar su estado exaltado y con un poco de curiosidad prestó atención a lo que acontecía en su entorno.

Las rejas de metal de cada uno de los cuartos continuos eran víctimas de incesantes golpes, en algunos casos acompañados con balbuceos destemplados, sin sentido. Un resplandor de luz amarillento llenaba cada uno de los recovecos del sitio dando un aspecto de pesadez y lasitud. Mientras el olor a antiséptico invadía sin piedad los contornos impregnando sus fosas nasales.

John se agazapó sobre la ventanilla cuadrada y enrejada que estaba en la puerta de su cuarto, para echar un vistazo hacia el exterior. Con esfuerzo pudo apreciar el pasillo largo por el cual había ingresado a ese "sector especial" reservado solo para los pacientes más críticos del internado. Como medico militar, no se inmuto mucho ante lo que vio, ya que las caras redondas, ojos abstractos y suciedad era parte común de la media de ese tipo de pacientes. No obstante, su atención se centralizó cuando escucho el rechinar agudo y recurrente de unos dientes. El ruido provenía desde la celda situada en frente a la suya. Watson movió un poco su cuello y elevó las puntas de sus pies para ampliar su campo visual. Así fue que descubrió al causante del chillido, había un hombre de unos treinta años, bien vestido, con la viva angustia estampada en su rostro febril. El individuo no dejaba de hacer sonar sus dientes mientras dibujaba incesantemente en las paredes de su pieza. Murmurando palabras ilegibles, inexplicables al oído humano.

El hombre que estaba de espaldas, trazó una línea más y enfatizó la marca redonda al alrededor de ésta como queriendo resaltar una parte importante de su revelación. Entonces su movimiento se estancó, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar espasmódicamente. Primero lento, luego un poco más violento. John seguía viéndole con atención la garganta del médico estaba seca, pero lo ignoró para continuar observando expectante.

Y entonces, se giró corriendo en dirección a la ventanilla de su puerta, se lanzó contra los barrotes, encarando a Watson, el hombre babeó un poco y con su mirada descentrada le grito:

-¡Tú… tú también le has visto!, el mutilador está entre nosotros, él ha venido a vengarse.-

Los nudillos del individuo estaban blancos mientras se sujetaba en las barras. John dio un paso hacia atrás pero se mantuvo con la mirada al frente. Un ruido profundo profirió desde su espalda y el sujeto otra vez habló:

-¡Debes detenerlo!, ¡el hombre racional debe detenerlo!, ¡el asesino, no es de carne y huesos como piensan, es un monstruo que debe ser exterminado por un humano!

Otro paso hacia atrás, su corazón le brinco hasta la garganta. Intento buscar sosiego pero era en vano. Su instinto le advertía de la peligrosidad del terreno.

-¿Q- qué diablos estás diciendo?- preguntó John.

Y el hombre mostró un poco de alivio al saberse atendido. Iba a darle la respuesta que sin duda le haría ver más allá de sus narices, cuando su rostro se retorció. Watson presenció como el mismo sujeto mordía su lengua extendida hacia fuera. Chillando a su vez como un cerdo en el matadero. El médico de inmediato lanzó un par de gritos alertando a los encargados del lugar, pero éstos no vinieron. Fue entonces, que miró otra vez al frente y sus ojos se tornaron grandes, incrédulos, el sujeto esta vez apretaba su cuello con ambas manos y en su mirada se leía la misma desesperación que él había visto alguna vez en los soldados al saber que iban a morir. Y la incredulidad rozó la demencia, la acunó con lo inexplicable y desconectó su raciocinio, cuando el hombre fue elevado por los aires como si se tratase de una fuerza fiera indomable azotándolo de espaldas contra la pared en la que había estado escribiendo, haciéndole caer y perder la conciencia en un ruido sordo.

Un par de pasos más en reversa, y John Watson perdió el equilibrio, cayó de rodillas, sin siquiera entender lo que había visto.

* * *

><p>¿Cuántos días habían transcurrido? ¿Dos, tres? ¿Quizás una semana? No importaba, solo quería que todo acabase y rápido.<p>

El ex militar se removió inquieto en su habitación, dentro de poco los dejarían salir al patio a su "hora de recreo". John se estaba preparando para salir cuando un par de enfermeros llegaron a su habitación.

-Señor Freeman-

-¿Sí?- respondió Watson, sabiendo que ese era el nombre por el cual le llamaban ahora.

-Venga con nosotros por favor, usted tiene una visita-

John no se hizo esperar, acentuó con la cabeza en señal afirmativa y se dedico a seguir a los enfermeros.

Lo llevaron a una sala amplia y extensa situada en el primer piso del edificio, se fijo al instante que al igual que el habían otros pacientes que estaban recibiendo su visita diaria.

-Martín- le escuchó llamarle, en un tono demasiado familiar.

-¡Sher..Sherlock!- dijo John en el momento en que vio a su amigo junto a él.

-Es bueno verte- dijo el detective dando un paso adelante y estrujando por los hombros a John en un abrazo- sígueme el juego- le susurró con precaución para no ser escuchado por los cuidadores que observaban todo atentamente.

Watson gruñó un poco y correspondió al gesto, diciéndole en tono bajito- debería matarte por esto- Sherlock hizo una mueca imitando una sonrisa- aquí estás seguro-le contestó apretando el abrazo haciendo que John se pusiera nervioso.

-Vamos- le dijo rompiendo el momento, haciendo que Watson lo siguiera.

Ambos, salieron hasta el patio del hospital, el césped estaba húmedo y el olor a tierra mojada les dio tranquilidad.

-Debes sacarme de aquí en este momento- demando John cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente para no ser oídos.

-No, aún no es posible-

-¿¡Quién dice que no es posible!- preguntó indignado.

-Yo lo digo.-contestó sin inmutarse.

-¡Ah! ¡Fantástico!, ¡Ahora tomas decisiones por mí!

-John…-

-¡Si, eso es lo otro!-le señalo acusadoramente- ¿¡Puedes explicarme por qué todos me llaman con otro nombre!

-John, debes calmarte…-

-¡Calmarme, sí claro calmarme, me has encerrado en este psiquiátrico, me has cambiado mi identidad y se supone que debo calmarme!

-Es parte del plan- trato de explicar y se dio cuenta tarde de su error, cuando sintió un puñetazo lanzarle al piso.

Sherlock se tomó la mejilla desconcertado, John seguía de pie aunque ahora se sobaba el puño con él que le había pegado, sin el menor indicio de remordimiento.

Rápidamente el detective sintió como algunos asistentes se acercaban hasta ellos para de seguro llevarse a John, por lo que Sherlock se levantó raudo, dando a entender que todo había sido un mal entendido de su parte.

-No me mires así- le amenazó en tono autoritario.

-¿Así cómo?- cuestionó Sherlock abriendo y cerrando su mandíbula.

-Te lo merecías- se defendió.

-Scotland Yard vino a detenerte, ya tienen "indicios" que te dejan como sospechoso.

-¿Dios, por eso has hecho todo esto, verdad?-

-La prensa está al tanto del descuartizador de Londres, solo basta que la policía le ponga nombre para que la bomba estalle.

-¿Por eso me cambiaste la identidad?

-por eso y porque así eres in ubicable.

-qué hay del esto- preguntó señalando el hospital

-tómalo como vacaciones- contestó Sherlock retractándose al ver la molesta expresión de John- supongo que no te gusta la idea-

-¡Cómo quieres que me guste la idea!, estoy rodeado de pacientes con trastornos mentales y soy tratado como uno mismo, además no tienes idea del susto que pase la otra noche cuando…- John se detuvo, eso era algo que no quería comentar. No al menos con Sherlock.

-¿cuándo, qué?- inquirió de inmediato

-Hay un interno que está al frente de mi habitación, aún no sé por qué lo han internado, pero presumo que puede ser esquizofrenia-

-Eso no es lo que te tiene asustado- le cortó Holmes clavándole sus ojos grisáceos -

-¡Asustado por favor!, ¡era un ex soldado!

-Exacto, y como soldado no te asustas de cualquier cosa.

Watson se lamió el labio inferior miró para su izquierda y levanto la vista al cielo, recargando sus manos en su cintura.

-Se que sonará raro, pero… ese tipo me habló del asesino que estamos siguiendo-

Holmes compungió su ceño sus ojos se entre cerraron y una expresión de "esto es una joda" se asomo por su rostro. ¿Sería que a John le estaba afectando el encierro tan rápido?

-No. No pienses que estoy loco, porque no lo estoy- se defendió el médico al ver el rostro de su amigo- él me dijo que el descuartizador es un monstruo que solo puede ser exterminado por un humano-

Sherlock recordó al instante la única conversación que había sostenido con el asesino, cuando este le había remarcado "que solo los humanos podían matar monstruos".

-Es improbable- soltó cortante- es solo un hombre que delira-

-Hablo de un hombre racional que sería el único capaz de detenerle- continuó diciendo Watson

Y Sherlock se mantuvo callado, meditando las coincidencias, ya que el también sabía que el asesino le llamaba hombre de razón a veces-

-Eso, no es lo peor…- explico John- luego… el hombre fue elevado por los aires y lanzado hacia una de las paredes…yo…yo lo he visto hacer eso- terminó de relatar jadeante con un temblor inminente en su mano izquierda.

-John, ¿estás tomando algún medicamento de los que aquí te dan?

-No. Sherlock ¡Por supuesto que no!, no estoy alucinando. Esto es… es como cuando tuvimos el caso del sabueso de basquerville.

-Eso no era real- afirmó Sherlock

-Lo sé pero esto…Dios parece serlo…- dijo seleccionando cada una de sus palabras

-Cálmate John- le dijo Holmes tomando su mano- esto es solo efecto de tu imaginación-

John cruzo su mirada con la de Sherlock y sintió en esos ojos fríos la seguridad que le hacía falta. Miró hacia abajo y sintió el agarre de la mano de Holmes sobre la suya y supo que de momento eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Joseph?-

Indagó John deshaciéndose del agarre de Sherlock y de paso intentando cambiar de tema.

-Está bajo mi custodia-

-¡Cómo lo has conseguido!- exclamó extrañado.

-No fui yo, "la cosa" escogió con quién quería quedarse- respondió subiendo los hombros como si nada.

-¿por qué no lo has traído?

-Por que se te ha prohibido.

-¿Se me ha prohibido por qué?- John comenzaba a sospechar del motivo real.

-digamos que no es bien visto por tus colegas médicos, que un padre adoptivo deje a su hijo jugar con una calavera humana – comenzó a explicar Holmes

-¡Les dijiste que YO le pase una calavera que es TUYA a Mi supuesto hijo adoptivo!

-Lo dijo Mycroft- rebatió

-Oh… por supuesto ¿y tú no has ayudado en nada?

-dije que tenías cabezas y pulgares en nuestra nevera.

-¡Tú dijiste qué yo...!- dijo encrispado

-Ya me oíste John. No seas tan dramático-

Watson se giró sobre sus talones y se quedó en silencio, realmente Sherlock se había pasado esta vez.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más me vas a tener aquí?- preguntó con un tono de voz agrio.

-Un par de días más, mientras encuentro un lugar donde estés a salvo-

-¿Cuántos días?-

-dos semanas-

-¡Sherlock!-

-John la probabilidad dice que…

-¡La probabilidad y una mierda, en dos semanas más me volveré loco!

-Está bien, ¿qué te parece una?

Watson, resopló al viento, Sherlock no tenía remedio…

-Debo irme- le aviso el más alto observando su teléfono- volveré pronto- le aseguró antes de abandonarle.

* * *

><p>Esa noche era extraña, la sensación se profesaba en el aire, quizás también en el mutismo de las habitaciones que estaban en su entorno. Ese silencio temible y mortífero que da paso al irreverente desvelo cobijado bajo el halito feroz de las pesadillas recurrentes…<p>

Otra vez, sentado en el borde de la cama, con la piel humedecida por el fantasma del miedo, John buscaba la calma en el recoveco más inexacto de su alma.

Su terror nocturno, las pesadillas; doncellas que siempre le escoltaban como remembranzas de sus actos. Aquel efecto maldito y amargo que no le dejaba en paz y con el que sin embargo había estrechado un pacto de silencio.

Reconoció que el espejismo de esa noche había sido suficiente como para no hacerle dormir por las restantes horas y de acuerdo a ello decidió hacer algo al respecto.

John se irguió estirando su espalda, miró hacia el pasillo donde la luz amarillenta de siempre bañaba las sinuosidades del edificio. Se acercó a su puerta y observó por entre las barras de metal gélido, que todo yacía en paz.

Inquieto deslizó la mano por la perilla de su puerta para afirmarse de ella y descubrió que la redonda forma de metal, cedió al enganche sin ninguna oposición.

La puerta fue abierta y la duda en su cabeza fue liberada.

Sabía lo que era correcto. Como también que debía mantener su confianza en Sherlock.

No obstante una duda puede más que una certeza.

Su curiosa mente le invitó a dar el paso definitivo y luego a tomar la decisión casi urgente de huir.

Ligero y con prudencia avanzó rápido por el largo pasillo. El ex soldado sabía que disponía de poco tiempo para su escape. Puesto que había cámaras de seguridad convenientemente instaladas para registrar cualquier movimiento extraño.

Giró a la izquierda, luego siguió derecho, descendió las escaleras y se escondió en un cuarto de suministros antes de llegar al acceso principal. Accedió a la portería y revisó entre las gavetas de interno, la correspondiente a su habitación. Retiró la bolsa y de ella sacó las pertenencias que había abandonado el primer día que entró al recinto.

Se sintió conforme, tenía todo lo necesario para huir.

Unos minutos más tarde ya estaba fuera del recinto. A tan solo unos metros, John se giró observando la majestuosidad del edificio, no sin antes dudar en lo fácil que se le había hecho salir del hospital.

Despejó su mente se acomodó las ropas, la bruma característica de la ciudad londinense hacia su descenso cuando Watson se adentró en el bosque que colindaba con el Hospital. Si tenía suerte, según sus cálculos, en una hora estaría en el borde de la autopista para coger un taxi que lo llevaría a Baker Street.

Frió, bocanadas de viento echo hielo, giraban en su entorno, sus pisadas crujían a veces en los baches de césped congelado por los que pasaba. Sin embargo eso no le hizo retroceder, Watson siguió su camino a paso firme, con la mente despejada como un buen soldado. Ignoro la bruma densa que se cernía sobre él y el escarcha que se instalaba en sus zapatos, obvió la ansiedad que sintió cuando al pasar el tiempo se encontraba dando vueltas sobre el mismo circulo en el bosque. Ignoro su mismo reproche, cuando decidió abandonar el hospital.

Quería salir, desesperadamente, pero la niebla era como una pared extensa, sin inicio ni final que ahora apenas dejaba ver sus propias manos.

El latido de su músculo vital se extendió hasta sus tímpanos y vibro en ellos, Watson sabía que algo no andaba bien.

Y entonces, el llanto que provoca el viento al circular, le hizo breve compañía.

La pared de niebla se partió y ante sus ojos apareció la visión inexacta pero inequívoca.

Una casa, de apariencia humilde, echa de madera se erguía sencilla, y la idea de protección formo estragos en su pecho. Se acercó sin titubeos y golpeo la puerta.

Solo el eco de su golpe le acompaño en el silencio escalofriante del lugar, y luego la espesa niebla bajo otra vez a hacerle compañía.

John sintió la necesidad urgente de tener un techo y sus golpes fueron más insistentes y menos decorosos. El frío reapareció, y sus manos se pusieron tiesas, casi sin vida.

Entonces el médico asestó su cuerpo contra la portilla, y ésta finalmente cedió.

Se adentró de golpe y cerrando la abertura por la que había ingresado llamó a la nada buscando la presencia de algún habitante.

Más nada vino a él, solo el color rojizo del fuego en la chimenea de la recepción de invitados atestiguaba la presencia de moradores. Bailando en destellos las sombras de las llamas fulguraban en las paredes corroídas por el tiempo.

Un primer paso, y sus sentidos alertas, un segundo y su cabeza fría, unos cuantos más y había descubierto una habitación con la puerta a entreabrir.

Se asomo por el rabillo y su aliento se congelo. Una mujer amarrada contra la cama le vio con pavor. Se removió entre las colchas y John no dudo en acercarse a ella para liberarla.

Ese fue su error;

Su acto de valentía, no se concretó;

Una jeringa en su piel se adentró, y el líquido espeso por su músculo se extendió.

Y la noche se hizo más oscura, cuando la inconsciencia le abrazó.

Dicen que cuando la noche es noche, es porque la luna se esconde,

Porque la luz de las estrellas falta y porque la negrura le opaca.

Dicen que cuando la conciencia se apaga, la luz interna se oculta

Y la vulnerabilidad avanza.

Quizás, no. Ciertamente John sintió eso cuando la inyección se enterró en su cuerpo.

Y la frágil impotencia cumplió su anhelo haciéndose presente en su vigor.

La visión distorsionada, el mal pulso, la inestabilidad, le saludaron, en una fiesta donde solo él era el festín.

Abrió los ojos y con esfuerzo se arrastro en el piso hasta poder llegar a una pared que uso para sujetarse y ponerse de pie.

Veía, sí. Olía, también. Sentía, sí.

Pero sus sentidos habían sido desvirtuados. Su asociación a la realidad había sido exaltada, tomada, aplastada y deshecha.

Enfocó de nuevo y supo que aún estaba en la misma habitación. Se percato también que la mujer aún yacía tendida, quejumbrosa y atada como cuan animal a matadero.

Se acercó a ella tambaleante, su cuerpo poco le respondía, pero igualmente intentaría salvarla.

Y entonces un par de palabras le inmovilizó.

-Dr. Watson, encantado de conocerle-

Y el médico le encaro, la palabra trampa circuló vivaz en su mente cuando al intentar visualizarle solo obtuvo una imagen desfigurada de la realidad.

-Eres Jack- dijo John sin mostrar turbación.

-Así es, ¿su compañero le hablo de mí?-

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- preguntó directo.

-Solo un juego- contestó entre risas- Si ganas eres libre. Si pierdes, te quedas.

-¿Qué… clase de juego?- preguntó formulando con esfuerzo las palabras

-Mediremos su experticia, Doctor, espero que recuerde cómo cortar.-

-¿Cortar? ¿Qué?- preguntó nervioso

-¡Su paciente por supuesto!, ella le espera en la cama- hablo con alevosía- ¡le aseguro que está impaciente!-

Dentro de sus ideas revueltas, la cordura le hizo notar el propósito del asesino. Watson se apoyo contra la pared y jadeó profundo, su mareo era permanente.

-No jugaré ninguno de tus retorcidos juegos- quiso gritarle, y las palabras no brotaron de sus labios. Poco a poco se sintió sin resistencia y su mente se doblegó.

Sintió que le tomaban y lo acercaban al borde de la cama, en su mano depositaban un instrumento brillante, aparentemente pequeño y filoso.

-Esta es su paciente doctor, una tonta prostituta. Si usted hace bien los cortes, no temerá por el resultado, recuerde que ella no está sola, tiene 9 meses de embarazo-

John en algún lugar de su mente era consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, intento frenar su cuerpo y no obtuvo respuesta, se dio cuenta que no era más que una marioneta dispuesta a hacer y deshacer lo que el titiritero ordenase.

Su mano descendió ante la primera orden, el temblor en ella era intermitente. Watson se horrorizo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Porque era inconcebible…

Nunca antes había estado tan exaltado al recibir una llamada, tampoco nunca antes se había encontrado en esa situación.

Se hizo espacio entre las señales que aislaban la escena. Le causo cierto resquemor el que Anderson no le lanzara insultos cuando él se presento. Ignorando esto avanzo hasta el interior de la ascienda situada en el medio del bosque, necesitaba verlo con urgencia.

-Sherlock… debes saber que Watson…- dijo Lestrade acudiendo a su encuentro.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó- ¿Dónde está John? – exclamó.

Lestrade solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, su mirada parecía dolida. Levantó su brazo y apuntó con su índice hace una equina, donde un bulto arropado con una manta yacía tieso, casi inerte.

Sherlock se adelantó a verle, se sentó delante de John y lo meció por los hombros despacio. Éste cedió a su enganche como una masa rígida. Pero no dijo nada.

-¿John… qué pasa?- preguntó el detective buscando con su cerebro señales que le explicaran lo que estaba sucediéndole al médico. Pero solo se percató de que Watson estaba en Shock.

El médico estaba adormecido, sucio. Su tez era pálida y su expresión ilegible, su cuerpo y manos estaban salpicadas de sangre. Y no había que ser un genio para sospechar que correspondía al cadáver tendido sobre el lecho.

-La ambulancia viene en camino- anunció Lestrade- Debes dejarlo ir Sherlock-

-Lo llevaré al hospital- dijo Holmes manteniendo el juicio y la calma- No lo dejaré solo.

**.**

_Continuará…_

**Aclaraciones:**

Gracias como siempre por leer y por los comentarios a:

**milliond, Hell Can Gueit, aliterra, Lunary, LackyChan, gothicmetal, La Dama Arual, poli, EloraP, Mushaid, Naoky, OTORYKAEDE, Paradice-cream **

Sé que muchos estarán pensando en matarme. Yo solo les pido un poco de piedad…

Bueno, este capitulo disfrute haciéndolo, me reí mucho con la primera parte y sobretodo con la "cosa" y no crean que me salio fácil hacer las escenas con Jack. Quiero eso si aclarar de inmediato que no todo lo que hay es lo que parece en cuanto a las muertes.

Se que este capitulo salio mas crudo, pero el personaje y la historia lo requiere, si quedaron un poco sensibles, mis mas honestas disculpas.

Sobre John, como verán ha quedado en estado de Shock, es terrible lo sé. Un medico que matando a su paciente es espantoso. Pero necesario. Con respecto a ¿Qué le sucedió? Lo explicaré en el siguiente capitulo, como siempre apelo a sus paciencias. Les adelanto que este problema de John le ayudara con su relación con Holmes.

Con relación al hombre que estaba frente a la habitación de Watson. El sabe mucho, pero no es tiempo aún de que cuente su historia. Así que hay que esperar un poco más para saber.

Ah casi lo olvido, como leyeron la idea de internar a John era para esconderlo de Scotland Yard y a la ves cambiarle la identidad para asi reforzar el plan, como no se me ocurria un nombre le he puesto el nombre del actor xD, asi creo que lo asociamos todos de mejor manera.

Chicos muchas gracias por leer cualquier duda me la hacen llegar por interno Ah! Para los review sin cuenta, les respondí aqui abajo ¿ok?

¡Un abrazo enorme, nos vemos luego!

**Aliterra:**muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero te siga gustando el fic, abrazos grandes

**Lunary:**!gracias por el comentario!, ajaja me alegra que te halla gustado lo de la bufanda en el capitulo anterior. Sobre como Sherlock podrá asumir lo paranormal dentro del caso esta completamente contemplado. solo espera a leer el siguiente capitulo bien? abrazos gigantes!

**Poli:**gracias por tu nuevo comentario, tambien te gusto la bufanda? que bueno! xD, abrazos, nos leemos

**EloraP**: ah Gracias por seguir la historia, si sobre Jack su reaparición tiene que ver con su espiritu, pero debes esperar un poco más por que no es tan simple como se piensa, besotes:D!


	8. Capitulo VII Los Recuerdos

Más allá del infierno

**Atención: **

**Capitulo dedicado a Naoky, ¡Gracias por tus dibujos sobre el fic!**

Ante todo agradezco el apoyo del fanfic, muchas gracias por leer.

**Sobretodo a Nataly SkyPot, Alezita Depyran, Mushaid, OTORYKAEDE ,Naoky, iamaplatypus ,aliterra, gothicmetal, aoi ,EloraP , D3athrider ,Danno, Elip Lio .**

_Quienes se han dado el tiempo de dejar comentarios._

**Advertencias:**

**-Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece.**

-Como saben la historia **Slash Sherlock x John**

-Esta historia contiene escenas de asesinatos que pueden perturbar a algunas personas, pero que son necesarias para el desarrollo del Fan Fic.

-Les pido, si tienen tiempo claro leer las notas al final del capitulo.

Y ahora la historia :

_Hay que saber mirar en la oscuridad por que uno nunca sabe, cuando esta te puede sonreír…_

Capitulo VII

**Los recuerdos**

-¡Inspector, esta todo listo!-

-¿Llegaron?

-Sí, toda la prensa en la sala.

Lestrade echo un último vistazo al montón de diarios sensacionalistas que habían sido divulgados en esos días, los que ahora yacían agrupados sobre su escritorio. Al detective sólo le bastó un vistazo para comprender la compleja tarea que le aguardaba. Gregorio, intentando hacer caso omiso, se acomodó las solapas de su saco removiendo los hombros un par de veces, liberando la tensión alojada en ellos. Sabía que a solo unos pasos de diferencia, le esperaba una audiencia enardecida y ansiosa de respuestas.

-Que Dios nos ampare…- mascullo entre dientes, al salir. Armándose del animo para enfrentar lo inevitable.

Gregory llegó hasta el cuarto utilizado para las conferencias de prensa. Ingreso disimulando lo mejor que podía la rigidez alojada en su rostro. Tomo asiento en el lugar reservado para quien sería "el entrevistado", el cual se ubicaba al frente de la prominente multitud. Cogio el vaso de agua que estaba al costado del micrófono alargado que tenía en frente, dándole un sorbo rápido. Donovan, quien estaba sentada a su costado como en otras ocasiones, le dedicó una mirada de apoyo para lo que vendría.

Luego, el vaso toco la superficie de la mesa, los murmullos surgieron, y la ronda de preguntas empezó:

_**-Detective inspector Lestrade, ¿Es verdad que la victima encontrada pertenece a la realeza?**_

La primera de una serie de preguntas, que el detective sabía serían imposibles de evitar…

_-El informe de forense aún no esta completo, me temo que hasta ese entonces no podré responder a esa pregunta._

Las cejas se enarcaron en varios de los rostros de la prensa al escuchar sus palabras, y de inmediato, Lestrade se dio cuenta de que la avalancha de preguntas crecería.

_**-¿Esta diciendo que la policía no ha podido reconocer a simple vista a uno de los miembros de la familia real?- le preguntaron esta vez con evidente escepticismo **_

_-Como la autoridad, no podemos guiarnos por los hechos que se observen a simple vista. Necesitamos seguir nuestros conductos regulares y verificar las pistas_ _correspondientes-_

Hubo una pausa mientras los murmullos crecían, el sonido de algunos flashes de las cámaras se repitió un par de veces antes de que alguien le volviera a cuestionar:

_**-¿Han habido más asesinatos relacionados o este es el primero que se conoce?**_

_-Al parecer es el primero, pero estamos buscando si existe alguna conexión con algún otro homicidio- _

El inspector sabía mentía deliberadamente, ya que la situación lo ameritaba. Tenía que excluir la información necesaria por el bien del desarrollo del caso y de la ciudadanía Londinense.

_**-¿Eso quiere decir que existe la posibilidad de que nos encontremos ante el primero de una serie de asesinatos?**_

_-Como dije antes, no es información que podamos descartar.- trato de explicar, cuando otro periodista le increpo:_

_**-¡¿Y mientras la policía lo descarta, un asesino serial andaría suelto en Londres?**_

_-No tenemos pruebas que…_

_**-¿Quien es el hombre que fue encontrado con la victima? ¿Por qué la policía insiste en resguardar su identidad?**_

_-Es información confidencial._

_**-¿Qué hay de cierto sobre que el mismísimo Sherlock Holmes esta investigando el caso**?_

-¡Muy bien, el período de preguntas ha finalizado! Agradecemos el tiempo que se han tomado para venir.- Anunció con tono autoritario Saly Donovan a la multitud de reporteros enardecidos quienes aún, no querían dar por terminada la ronda de prensa.

La mujer hizo una seña indicándole al Inspector que era el momento de hacer "su huida", lo que fue interpretado raudamente por el detective, quien no se hizo esperar para correr de tras de ella, dejando la sala.

-¡Eso ha sido aterrador!- soltó Lestrade entrando a una de las oficinas continúas.

-Y es solo el comienzo- le aseguró Donovan- ellos quieren a un asesino y tu puedes dárselos – le apunto con el dedo

-¿Que estas insinuando Sally?-

-No estoy insinuando. Sólo te advierto que deberíamos anunciar el nombre de nuestro "sospechoso", antes que sea demasiado tarde para todos-

-¡¿Quieres que acuse a John?- Chillo fatigado, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-¡Debes darles un culpable antes que esto se salga de control!- vociferó Saly, cogiendo a Lestrade por el brazo y ablandando su tono – Sabes que no tenemos muchas opciones. Y sé que tú tampoco quieres que se ponga en cuestionamiento el juicio que usa Scotland Yard para investigar los casos-

-Puede que sea cierto, pero esta vez va a ser distinto-murmuro con desdén, apartándose de la mujer- No pasará con John Watson lo mismo que sucedió con Sherlock hace tres años atrás-

-¡Pero señor…!_

-¡Ni una palabra más! Soy tu superior y te guste o no esta es mi última palabra –su tono se torno frío- Y espero por su propio bien agente Donovan, no verte a ti ni a Anderson en la oficina del intendente.

La mujer se puso roja de ira, sus ojos estaban grandes y vidriosos como a punto de romper en llanto. Pero no lo hizo. Ella se retiró de la habitación con prisa dando un portazo que resonó en toda la estancia.

Lestrade observó todo sin rebatir nada en absoluto. No deseaba discutir más de lo que ya había hecho.

Tampoco sabía si la decisión que acababa de tomar era la correcta, pero en alguna parte de sí mismo había algo que lo impulsaba a seguir por esa dirección.

* * *

><p>La recordaba como una de las estaciones que más le atraían. Posiblemente, ello se debía a la cantidad de recuerdos que atesoraba en su pequeño corazón.<p>

La particularidad de los olores y los sabores, le hacían sentirse en el ensueño pasado de la calidez de hogar que tanto le gustaba.

-Papá- dijo haciendo uso de su voz melosa, dulce, al igual que el almíbar.

-¿Si?-

Ella llevo su peso de un pie a otro, balanceándose con el aire infantil propio de su edad, miró al adulto que tenía frente a sí y con la timidez propia de la niñez se decidió a preguntar.

-¿Como era mamá?-

-Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes…- comenzó a decir el hombre con aires de cansancio

-Lo sé, pero... quiero escucharlo de nuevo- insistió- por favor

Con desgano el mayor se hizo a la idea de explicar nuevamente lo que la pequeña demandaba. Se acomodó en su puesto y con infinita paciencia comenzó a explicar:

-Como te dije una vez dulzura, ella era una mujer maravillosa, al igual que tu hermano y tú.

-¿Papí por que Mamí murió?-

-Murió por que estaba muy enferma-

-¿Ella esta en el cielo?-

-No dulzura. Mamá no puede estar en el cielo-

-¿por que?

-Por que Mamá se porto muy mal con Papí, por eso, ella jamás irá al cielo.

El hombre soltó una risa socarrona y la niña estrujo las telas de sus ropas con cierto pavor. A veces Papá le asustaba y mucho. La carcajada se prolongo haciéndose más alta y la oscuridad comenzó a cernirse sobre ellos.

Solo esos dientes crecidos y filosos casi en punta, como colmillos caninos se distinguían en la negrura. Esa sonrisa impresa, similar a la de un bufón bailó en las tinieblas. El sonido se hizo cada vez más agudo, diluyéndose de repente hasta sonar como una onda en el agua. Y la imagen de aquella boca torcida, maligna, comenzó a escabullirse, perdiéndose en la esencia más oscura noche.

La visión se tornó difusa; el sonido casi inaudible, su olfato disperso.

Y en un instante regreso a la realidad.

Abrió los ojos atolondrado, los parpados le pesaban, la boca le sabía amargo, su garganta estaba sedienta.

-"John"-

Alguien lo llamaba, pero él no sabía a quien pertenecía esa voz…

El sentimiento de vacío se enraizaba en sus entrañas, abriéndose paso, mostrándose, como el miedo que era palpable en la palidez de su rostro.

Su cabeza y hombros eran presas de espasmos constantes, sus ojos fatigados apenas le dejaban apreciar los muros claros que ahora le rodeaban. Su vía respiratoria se vio invadida por el olor a antiséptico que flotaba en el aire.

Watson se sintió amenazado y tuvo repentinamente, la necesidad de gritar para ahuyentar el peligro.

Y así lo hizo. Intentó huir y vio con pavor como una sombra alargada se inclino hacia el. Justo en ese momento John preso del pánico se dio cuenta de que estaba a merced de lo que fuera que fuese "eso" que lo rodeaba.

No podía reconocer su entorno.

Tampoco comprendía los sonidos desvirtuados que le sucedían en sus tímpanos.

Y la sensación de nausea que avanzó por la boca de su estomago convirtiéndose en arcadas prominentes.

Gritó. Sonidos, palabras, que ni el mismo estaba seguro que significaban.

Y de nuevo, se desvaneció.

_Tierra…_

_Nubes de pólvora, olor a azufre, _

_Calor,_

A_rena..._

_Los recuerdos sobresalían en el aire, como parte de una película extensa que compilaba hechos de su vida. Se sentía flotar en las aguas menguantes de un río sin torrente._

_La suavidad bajo su piel le habló de seda, de flores, de terciopelo, de algodón; Y aunque en un rinconcito remoto de su mente le anunciaba que estaba olvidando "algo" importante en ese momento cedió ante la pantalla de imágenes que se reproducían en su inconciente…_

_-¡Medico, necesitamos un medico!_

_-¡Soldado Watson avance al frente!_

_-¡Rápido, escuadrón abandonen el refugio!_

_-¡Tenemos más mutilados señor!_

_-"John"_

_-Mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes y la dirección es 221 B de Baker Street_

_-Es hora que elija bando Doctor Watson…_

_-"John"_

_-¿Afganistán o Irak?_

_-¿Estas celoso?_

_-Dame tú mano…_

_-John...lo siento…díselo. ¿Podrías?..._

_-¿Esta es mi nota, es lo que la gente hace no?_

_-"John"_

_-¡Sherlock Holmes es un hombre con mucha suerte, me enternece saber que harías cualquier cosa por él!_

_-Escucha, lo que dije antes, John. Lo decía en serio. Yo no tengo "amigos". Solo tengo "uno"._

_-¡No me hagas competir con Sherlock Holmes!_

_-Adiós John…_

_-¿Sabes hacer cortes doctor Watson?_

_-¡John, despierta!_

* * *

><p>Medio día. Acababa de terminar de vestirse con ropa limpia. Hacían solo dos días desde que había despertado en una cama en el hospital, de donde después le dieron el alta. John, aún ignoraba lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Los últimos recuerdos vagos que tenía Watson eran haber escondido el cuerpo de una de las victimas del "psicopata" en la morgue con ayuda de Molly. El también, era conciente de que Sherlock había urdido un plan (que el desconocía) para que Scotland Yard lo mantuviera al margen de las sospechas.<p>

Sin embargo, por más esmero que pusiera en hacer memoria, no conseguía nada, además de un dolor latente en la cien y un torbellino de recuerdos que en sus sueños y realidad zapateaban su cabeza.

El ex soldado termino de calzarse los zapatos y descendió hacia el primer piso, ahí se encontró de inmediato con su compañero de casa, quien estaba sentado en su sillón de siempre.

La mirada grisácea, casi inexpresiva del detective se clavo en él apenas este hizo su entrada a la estancia.

John se irritó un poco ante la presión que ejercían aquellos ojos fríos sobre sí.

El ex militar, sentía que desde su salida del hospital Sherlock se comportaba más raro que lo considerado como "normal".

Al menos esa era la impresión que se plasmaba en el cada cierto tiempo, cuando John le pillaba observándole con un semblante impropio del detective analítico.

¡Y es que Holmes le dedicaba más atención que antes! Eso el ya lo tenía por sentado, y lo que más le inquietaba al respecto era la certeza de saber que no se debía a ninguno de sus recurrentes "experimentos".

No. Esta vez un rasgo más humano resaltaba en esas facciones angulosas.

La preocupación.

Sherlock estaba intranquilo, y todo indicaba que era por algo que lo relacionaba directamente a si mismo.

Intentando hacer caso omiso, John camino hasta la cocina. Abrió una de las repisas, desde donde saco una de las tazas para beber un poco de café.

Todo esto lo hizo con la mayor calma posible. Esa mañana se sentía extrañamente como siendo participe de un capitulo inédito de la "dimensión desconocida".

Al cabo de poco tiempo, ya había elaborado su café acompañado de un par de crujientes tostadas que había dejado de lado en un plato. Entonces, Watson se dirigió con su desayuno a la sala de estar, donde Joseph se encontraba jugando con un cuadernillo y algunos lápices.

John busco a Sherlock otras ves en la sala y se dio cuenta de que el detective consultor se había encerrado en su habitación. El se hallo pensando repentinamente en la idea de ir a buscarle, sin embargo prefirió no hacerlo. Aparentemente Holmes no había amanecido de muy buen humor.

_-¿Quizás se debía a que este caso en particular se había tornado muy tedioso?_

_-¿O tal vez, era solamente el hecho de que aún no había podido atrapar al asesino?_

Cualquiera que fuese la razón, lo mejor era esperar a que el mismo detective decidiera darla a conocer.

Habiendo decidido esto, el rubio abandonó el platillo sobre una de las mesas pequeñas de la sala y se sentó al lado del pequeño Joseph, (quien yacía en el piso) a observar lo que estaba haciendo mientras bebía su café.

-¿Te gusta dibujar?- preguntó con suavidad acercándose al menor

El niño detuvo el trazo de su lápiz y se giró a verlo sonriente. John le devolvió el gesto con la misma calidez.

-¿Puedo verlos?- le pidió esta vez señalando los dibujos apilados en el suelo.

Joseph tomo con sus pequeñas manos la pila de hojas que recién había fabricado ofreciéndoselas a John casi al instante. El mayor notó en ese momento como el rostro del niño se había iluminado visiblemente frente a su petición.

Watson dejo el montón de hojas en su regazo mientras veía con detenimiento uno tras otros los dibujos elaborados por el niño.

El primero era algo parecido a un pueblo campestre. John pensó que de seguro se trataba de algún recuerdo del niño cuando vivía con su madre, ya que en el paisaje soleado aparecía una mujer con alas resplandecientes.

El segundo le arrancó una sonrisa. Se trataba esta vez de algunos de los integrantes de Scotland Yard (John lo supuso por los colores que uso para pintar las ropas y la forma de sus cabellos) Lestrade, Donovan y Anderson se veían conversando al lado de una patrulla de policías.

El posterior dibujo, fue algo especial. En el se notaba que el menor había intentado dibujar a "la calavera" junto a el microscopio que Sherlock usaba frecuentemente. Watson se horrorizó por un segundo cuando diviso en el fondo algo que parecía una cabeza sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Si bien todas aquellas obras eran evidentes reflejos de la nueva vida del niño. Watson nunca estuvo preparado para ver el siguiente.

En el había un hombre alto delgado con el cabello ondulado y desordenado, sin duda ese retrato pertenecía a Sherlock, pero lo que le conmociono no fue el dibujo. Si no, más bien el echo de que Sherlock estaba tomado de la mano con otra persona que el no supo reconocer.

-¿El es sherlock?- Le preguntó al niño señalando la figura hecha en el papel, Joseph movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa.

John sintió su curiosidad ir en aumento. ¿Por que eso era verdad? Solo curiosidad. A el no le importaba a quien había dibujado Joseph tomado de la mano de Sherlock.

-¿Y quien es esta persona?- preguntó vacilante, Joseph le miró con expresión confusa, ladeo la cabeza y luego lo señalo a él.

-¿S..soy yo?- Susurro un poco nervioso

El muchacho se rió y juntó las manos en un gesto indudable de afirmación.

Watson, quien a esas alturas tenia las orejas rojas, estaba consternado, se lamió el labio posterior y revisó la imagen por segunda vez, mientras pensaba en el rostro que pondría Sherlock si llegaba a ver las "ilustraciones" del pequeño Joseph.

El medico de guerra tomo otro sorbo de su café antes de que se le enfriara y apartó el bosquejo echo por el niño. Aún no acababa de salir de la sorpresa cuando sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la última hoja que estaba sobre sus piernas.

En ella había algo que no le gustaba, y que de cierta forma le causaba hasta escalofríos, el dibujo de una figura grande de colores rojizos y sonrisa ancha le provoco sobresalto. Mucho más aún cuando clavo sus ojos dilatados en los ojos malignos de aquel monstruo que Joseph había dibujado.

Súbitamente el espanto le invadió. Dejo caer la taza que sostenía y el líquido que quedaba se derramo en la alfombra.

Watson sintió vibrar sus venas, su piel se erizo de repente y tuvo que arrastrarse para poder ponerse de pie.

-¿John?-

Sherlock había aparecido en el salón al escuchar como el jarro se había roto a caer al piso.

-¿John?

John se giro a ver en dirección al detective. No obstante se hallaba demasiado afligido. Como pudo se levantó dando un par de tras pies en el proceso y luego se afirmó en la pared resguardando un sustento sólido. Estaba mareado. Todo le daba vueltas, incluso el estomago.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Una mano mas grande que la suya se apoyo en su hombro, Sherlock estaba preocupado.

El aún temblaba.

Tenía miedo.

El doctor sacudió la cabeza y se llevó ambas manos a los oídos tapándoselos.

-¡Sácalo! ¡Sácalo de aquí!- le instó a Holmes apuntando la hoja en el suelo.

-John…- le llamó Sherlock arrugando el puente de su nariz en señal de desconcierto.

El veterano de guerra se mostró furibundo, su expresión era huraña y sin embargo aún se distinguía de soslayo el temor pintado en sus pupilas.

-¡Cállense!- volvió a gritar delante Sherlock- ¡Diles que se callen! ¡Ya basta!- profirió cerrando los ojos, ejerciendo más presión con sus manos en sus orejas.

¡Abre los ojos! Escuchó de repente, y reconoció aquella voz grave única en sus matices, sabía que Sherlock estaba cerca. Pero no podía verlo, no podía por que las voces y las imágenes se agazapan todas juntas a la vez, turbándolo. Y no sólo eso, al fondo. Debajo de toda esa masa de imágenes, esa mandíbula crecida, sonriente, con los colmillos amarillentos, desbordantes, como los de cualquier depredador. Parecía disfrutar con desmesurado goce riéndose de él.

-¡Ábrelos!, ¡Ábrelos ya!- escuchó proferir a su compañero en voz alta, antes de sentir como su cabeza era mecida.

El moreno cogió el rostro del doctor con ambas manos cubriendo las del medico que reposaban sobre sus oídos llamándole con ímpetu:

-¡JOHN!

-¿Sher…lock?- susurró con la lengua pesada, y lo suficientemente agotado como ara que su cuerpo se doblara hacia delante.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Sherlock arrodillándose frente a Watson, ayudándole a mantener el equilibrio sobre sus piernas.

-Estoy bien…- jadeo John asintiendo, dejándose caer con confianza sobre el pecho de Sherlock en un abrazo inerte, incapaz de sopesar aún todo lo que le había ocurrido.

Sherlock aguardó hasta que sintió que el cuerpo de John cedía a la tensión, tornándose flojo.

Entonces la cabeza del medico callo encima de su hombro, inconciente.

Holmes inclinó un poco su cuello a un costado, afianzando el abrazo en torno a John, y luego alzando la vista. Casi se había olvidado de la presencia de Joseph en la sala.

No tubo que observar mucho al niño para descubrir que este estaba al borde del llanto, el chico se había asustado al escuchar los gritos de Watson.

Holmes no estaba preparado para ese tipo de situaciones, ciertamente prefería estar resolviendo un caso complejo antes de tener que lidiar con el campo de las "emociones infantiles".

- Mejorará, solo esta durmiendo- le intentó explicar haciendo el mejor intento de una sonrisa.

Joseph se mostró dubitativo. Miró a John y luego al hombre más alto. El niño se seco los ojos con el antebrazo y meció su cabeza en señal afirmativa como queriendo transmitir un "Lo entiendo"

Sherlock se sintió satisfecho por el efecto que habían tenido sus palabras en el pequeño. Al cabo de un rato, el detective decidió moverse y llevar a John a su habitación. Una vez consiguió aquello, Holmes fue hasta la sala de estar donde comenzó a recoger los restos de la taza que el doctor había tirado. Después, fue el turno de los dibujos de Joseph, Holmes tomó la pila de hojas revueltas en el suelo y las miró con detenimiento.

Ahí estaba "el dibujo" que tanto había perturbado a su compañero. A simple vista el retrato parecía la figura enorme de un "monstruo" de mirada y boca amenazante en colores rojizos, como el fuego.

Sherlock hizo a un lado el bosquejo, se acomodo sobre su sofá de siempre y comenzó a repasar los últimos eventos, rememorando así todo lo sucedido desde cuando recibió la llamada de Lestrade , alertándole sobre el estado de John, quien había sido encontrado ensangrentado en la escena del crimen.

En aquel momento la ambulancia había arribado más rápido de lo previsto, tanto, que incluso no le dio mucho tiempo de hablar con Lestrade acerca de la situación que había dejado a el medico en ese estado de Shock. El detective normalmente lo hubiera deducido todo solo con dar un par de miradas, no obstante el sólo echo de ver a Watson al borde de una crisis nerviosa, le dejaba casi en un estado de "atrofia mental", al menos de esa manera lo catalogo Sherlock al darse cuenta de que su cerebro no podía formular con la misma naturalidad de siempre la corriente de sus pensamientos deductivos.

Dos horas, fueron el calvario que Sherlock tuvo que pasar sentado en la sala de espera del hospital, aguardando el diagnostico del medico de turno. Si bien, el detective creía que su falta de paciencia era con lo único que tendría que lidiar; No contó jamás con la inoportuna pero tampoco impredecible aparición de su hermano Mycroft seguido por el mismo Inspector Lestrade.

Los tres hombres se sentaron en silencio, viéndose a la cara de ves en ves.

Sherlock se levantó de su lugar en la butaca, ignorando las expresiones de duda alojadas en los rostros de sus acompañantes. El menor de los Holmes, comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, por el pasillo imitando el vivo retrato de una fiera enjaulada.

Mycroft le dedico una mirada de reproche, que Sherlock no tomo en cuenta. El diplomático tenso los extremos de sus labios como respuesta a la notoria falta de modales de su hermano. Lestrade observó perplejo las actitudes de ambos hermanos, y tuvo la sensación de que estaba a punto de presenciar un riña familiar.

Quizás, habría sido así, si es que el medico de turno no hubiera hecho su aparición en la sala.

-¿Familiares de el señor Martín Freeman?-

-Sí- respondió Sherlock acercándose al encuentro del especialista.

Lestrade dejo caer su mandíbula con expresión de asombro. El inspector se giro a ver a Mycroft en busca de alguna respuesta, sin embargo solo obtuvo de este una mueca de simpatía. Con sólo ese simple gesto, entendió que el repentino cambio de nombre de John era parte de algún plan de los hermanos Holmes.

-Es necesario que me aseguren que son familiares del paciente, por la situación que debo informarles- insistió el medico con voz solemne.

-Comprendemos a la perfección su ética profesional, no obstante permítame informarle que en este caso no prescindiremos de esas "formalidades"- explico Mycroft

-El que no comprende es usted señor…- rebatió molesto el facultativo

-Yo no diría eso con tanta premura, debería leer los mensajes de su teléfono antes de continuar con su arrebato- Declaro el político con total frivolidad.

El medico iba a responder, cuando el tono de mensaje de texto lo distrajo. Este reviso su teléfono con agilidad no evitando esconder su sorpresa al percatarse de que lo que Mycroft decía estaba era cierto. El mensaje pertenecía a el director del hospital, quién se había molestado en escribirle para solicitarle hacer todo lo que el señor Mycroft Holmes y compañía solicitaran.

-Lamento, haberlos importunado, señores…- mascullo el doctor a los tres hombres antes de continuar- el paciente esta estable, sus signos vitales están bien y no corre peligro de muerte- explicó

-Ahora cual es la parte mala- preguntó Sherlock anteponiéndose a los hechos sin el menor grado de empatía

-El análisis de muestras que le extrajimos al paciente arrojo que ha tenido contacto con sustancias hipnóticas y sedantes.

-¿Específicamente…?- pidió Mycroft

_-__**BENZODIAZEPINAS**_**-**

**-¿**Eso que quiere decir?- preguntó Lestrade atreviéndose a interrumpir por primera vez la conversación.

-"Sustancia que produce una gran variedad de efectos, incluyen la sedación, el sueño, disminución de la ansiedad, relajación muscular, puede ser usado también como hipnótico ¿o me equivoco doctor?- dijo Sherlock mirando fijamente al profesional

-N-no para nada- asintió admirado- Lamentablemente en este caso el paciente parece haber sido afectado de otra manera…-

-Explíquese- solicitó el diplomático

-Dada a la alta dosis que recibió, el paciente desarrollo un cuadro de amnesia parcial.

-¿Amnesia, esta seguro?- gritó Lestrade

-Si, pero les reitero es "parcial", por lo que no debe afectar a su entorno habitual, solo presenta olvido de una situación traumática, que de seguro ha de ser la catalizadora de todo esto.

-¿Hay algo que nos recomiende? - preguntó Mycroft al notar que Sherlock se había quedado casi estupefacto al escuchar mencionar la "amnesia"

El experto en medicina, tosió un poco, tomándose de paso su tiempo para responder:

-Sí, procuren no forzarlo a recordar. El hacer eso a un paciente en su estado puede comprometer aún más su salud y traer consecuencias irreparables.- explico categóricamente

Los tres hombres se volvieron a mirar, acordando un pacto de silencio. Decidieron no mencionarle nada a John sobre el incidente de esa noche, ni tampoco sobre las sospechas que tenían con respecto a la relación del asesino serial con el asesinato de aquella mujer con la que Watson había sido encontrado.

Y así había sido, en poco tiempo John había continuado con sus atenciones en el hospital, donde después, había sido dado de alta regresando finalmente a Baker Street. Como resultado de ello, el ex militar, se encontró así mismo reinsertándose a su rutina cotidiana sin sufrir muchos cambios aparentes.

Pese a ello John, aún mantenía sus propias sospechas. A pesar de que Sherlock le había explicado a grandes rasgos que su actual situación se debía a un imprevisto surgido en una de las investigaciones (lo que no era mentira). El detective tenía extremo cuidado en ahondar más en el asunto, y Watson se había dado cuenta de aquello. Por algún motivo el ex combatiente guardaba la certeza de que su compañero de piso le estaba ocultando información de suma importancia.

Y de la misma manera, Holmes a su vez, estaba al tanto de las sospechas de su único amigo.

El detective consultor, regreso a la realidad. Retomó su observación en el dibujo que había alterado a Watson, y luego se levantó desde su asiento, con una idea fija en su cabeza:

"El Hospital siquiatrico Bethlem Royal"

Era hora de visitar el lugar donde el incidente había comenzado.

* * *

><p>Sólo tuvo que enviar un mensaje a Mycroft para que este le consiguiera de inmediato los permisos que necesitaba. Sherlock tenía que admitir que de cierta forma se encontraba agradecido de que su hermano no le hubiera echo pasar por su habitual interrogatorio antes de ceder a la petición.<p>

Holmes ingresó al recinto donde fue recibido por el supervisor de turno, este le explico a grandes rasgos que por asuntos protocolares no podían darle más de 30 minutos dentro del área que él prescindía. Sherlock asintió sin mostrar mucho entusiasmo y procedió a firmar el documento en el que declaraba que era su exclusiva responsabilidad el ingreso al sector.

Cuando finalmente entró en el edificio, Sherlock se halló siendo guiado por los enfermeros encargados de turno. Estos lo adentraron hasta el piso especial donde John había residido durante esos días. Sólo cuando la puerta de la ex habitación de Watson se cerró dejándolo dentro. El detective pudo entender por que el doctor se había alterado tanto en su estadía en "la jaula". La sensación de reclusión rodeada de individuos con ciertas limitaciones terminaba siendo casi del todo exasperante para Sherlock, este comenzó a hacer su análisis exhaustivo en el cuarto, revisó la cama, la puerta, las paredes, riéndose un poco por el dramatismo de John al hallar en una de estas marcas que representaban los días que había tenido su estadía en el internado. En 5 minutos se encontró tumbado en la cama con evidente inquietud al no encontrar ninguna pista que le ayudará con el caso. Su frustración iba "i_n crescendo" (1) _, cuando una voz irrumpió en su pensar:

-¡Has venido!, ¡Por fin has aparecido!- escuchó decir en un tono de voz emocionado

De un brinco Holmes se puso de pie quedando frente a la puerta de acceso de su habitación. El detective alzo ambas cejas en señal de desbarajuste cuando en el dormitorio frente al suyo, visualizo al dueño de las palabras.

-¿Debería suponer que me estabas esperando?- preguntó Sherlock con rostro estoico, rayando en la ironía

El interno del cuarto del frente al suyo cerró sus ojos y meció la cabeza en ambas direcciones con un vaivén inquietante.

-Demente- masculló Sherlock dándole la espalda, caminando de lado a lado ignorando al enfermo.

"-Estas preocupado, hombre de razón…"- canturreó el paciente desde el otro lado del pasillo, logrando que el detective volviera a prestarle atención.

-¿Por que lo estaría?- le instó cruzándose de brazos, viéndole a través de la ventanilla de su habitación.

-Su amigo… no debe estar bien…-

-¿Mi amigo?- repitió Sherlock haciéndose el desentendido

-Nadie que lo conozca puede terminar bien… si es que termina vivo claro- explico el extraño hombre meciéndose constantemente, como si estuviera bailado un vals insonoro.

-Shhh… nos puede escuchar- le susurró abriendo los ojos y mirándole por primera vez

-¿Quien…?-

-El monstruo, "aquel que regresó del infierno"- susurro como si fuera su secreto mejor guardado.

El interno danzo un par de pasos más manteniendo una mano en alto y la otra al frente simulando llevar a una pareja mientras decía- Yo lo vi. Lo he visto regresar desde el más allá- Giro la cabeza enfrentando de nuevo al rostro inexpresivo de Sherlock- Yo era como tú, un hombre racional que no creía lo suficiente, hasta que lo vi…-

-¿viste que…?- preguntó el genio con su voz de barítono

La expresión del hombre cambió, su voz empezó a tartamudear y detuvo su incesable danza. Las marcas bajo sus ojos se volvieron más profundas y su mente pareció viajar hacia un lugar ajeno a sus conocimientos.

-¡Los niños!- bramó - ¡Ellos…. ellos lo trajeron!-

Holmes, se quedo en su lugar un poco cautivado por la locura de aquel hombre, un poco desconcertado por las palabras que decía.

-¡Tú!- le dijo apuntándole mientras su lengua se enredaba- ¡Debes creer para poder pararle!-

-¡Explícate…!- exigió Sherlock, acercándose a la ventanilla de su puerta.

-¡No estoy loco!- balbuceó el hombre desde el otro cuarto con voz infatigable- ¡No lo estoy!

Pero ya no hubo respuesta, una baja de luz inexplicable afectó la estancia donde Sherlock se encontraba, el detective puso todos sus sentidos en marcha intentando visualizar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sin embargo la oscuridad era tan profunda que ni siquiera daba paso para distinguirse así mismo. Holmes llamó al paciente instándole a contestarle. Más no obtuvo respuesta. El resto de los internos también habían callado, "La jaula" había caído en un silencio sobrenatural.

Cuando al fin Sherlock Había conseguido forzar la cerradura de la puerta de su celda, tropezó con el personal del piso, quienes venían a revisar el lugar. Los hombres le preguntaron amablemente si se encontraba en buen estado, cosa que Sherlock ignoró categóricamente, exigiendo que abrieran la habitación del interno que estaba frente a el.

Los enfermeros iban a protestar cuando un grito estridente proveniente del mismo cuarto les hizo cambiar de idea. Con rapidez avasalladora, se adelantaron a entrar a la habitación. Pero ya era tarde.

El silencio confirmaba lo evidente. Sólo hizo falta que dieran un paso dentro del lugar, para que la luz volviera a "la Jaula", confirmando sus sospechas.

-¡Santo Dios!- dijo impactado uno de los hombres

-¡Esta muerto!- soltó el otro

Sherlock observó al hombre que estaba tendido sobre su cama boca arriba, su cuerpo estaba intacto. Todo, menos su mandíbula. Esta había sido abierta por su extremo superior e inferior, en consecuencia sus labios habían sido rasgados en sus comisuras haciendo de su sonrisa, una forma prominente que llegaba a la altura de sus pómulos. Pero no. Ni la sangre, ni la crueldad misma le habían matado. El detective, miró a dentro de la cavidad bucal, extendida aclarando sus sospechas.

-"Suicidio"- recitó Sherlock con seguridad magistral

-¿Como lo sabes?- preguntaron despavoridos

-Sus manos- dijo indicándolas- como verán están manchadas de sangre y no solo eso, en la mitad de sus dedos muestran las marcas de los dientes. Si se hace el análisis, les aseguro que podrán comprobar que las marcas coinciden. Por otra parte, no es eso lo que le ha causado la muerte a nuestro hombre. Hasta un niño podría ver que este se ha cortado el tendón que fija la lengua a la boca, en consecuencia el músculo por su peso se ha desplazado hacia atrás obstruyendo el conducto de aireación pulmonar. ¿Cuál es el resultado?, obviamente, la asfixia. ¿Cómo lo podemos comprobar? – se preguntó así mismo ignorando a quienes estaban en a habitación- Sólo debemos buscar en el piso.

El detective consultor se puso de rodillas, con la intención de husmear bajo la cama del ahora cadáver. Le costó adaptar la vista, hasta que finalmente logró enfocar con precisión el sector que necesitaba ver. Sin embargo, no encontró nada. Sherlock sin dudarlo, se adentro más adentro en el lecho palpando a su paso todo lo que estaba en el suelo. Pronto, en cosa de minutos encontró la pieza que le faltaba. El detective con sumo cuidado extrajo el instrumento envolviéndolo en un pañuelo para que no se contaminara.

-Como verán. Su sistema de seguridad no es el más hermético- dijo primero mostrando una pequeña navaja a contraluz- este es el arma homicida señores-

Los sanitarios le miraron estupefactos, no podían creer que el hombre que tenían frente a ellos había resuelto un suicidio en cosa de minutos y sin siquiera mostrar ningún impedimento.

-La policía viene en camino declaró Sherlock con tranquilidad guardando su teléfono- ahora, si me permiten tengo que…-

Fue ahí, y sólo ahí, cuando el detective sintió una sacudida recorrer su columna. Sus ojos grises, se clavaron en la pared que estaba pegada a la cama. Sherlock se inclino un poco, con la idea latente en su retina de que había algo que se le estaba escapado. Y así pudo comprobarlo, al leer la pequeña frase que el hombre muerto había alcanzado a escribir antes de dejar la vida.

"_El no me recuerda, pero ya lo hará… nos veremos cuando menos lo pienses… " _

Holmes se echo hacia atrás fastidiado, y sintió la molesta sensación del desconcierto y confusión avanzar de la mano por su torrente sanguíneo. No había duda, el mensaje se lo enviaba Jack. Y si era así, su cabeza desplegaba innumerables hipótesis que dudaban fervientemente del supuesto suicidio. Pero ¿Como?, ¿como lo había echo para inmiscuirse en la celda en cosas de minutos?. O es que, ¿quizás había usado alguna droga? Y si era así ¿cuando la había suministrado?

Holmes se giró buscando la salida, ya había tenido suficiente en ese lugar y necesitaba abandonarlo. Fijó sus ojos por última vez en la escena y quizás ese fue el detonante.

Sherlock se dio cuenta. En la habitación, la pared de al fondo, tenía muchos dibujos, todos eran obras de la mente trastornada de aquel individuo. Sin embrago hubo uno. Uno que le inquietó. Pasmado reconoció en el muro, el mismo dibujo que había desatado el ataque en John, el mismo bosquejo que Joseph había echo.

El detective estaba admirado, tanto, que no se percato de que alguien había caminado hacia él tomándole del hombro.

-¿Sherlock?-

-¿Les...trade?- susurro levantando los ojos

-Si, tu me llamaste ¿recuerdas?

Sherlock asintió apresuradamente, recobrando su actitud insensible. Este se soltó una bocanada de aire y se rasco la nuca haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar "normal".

-Necesito que me envíes los informes del análisis forense, la autopsia y también que revisen el historial de todas las visitas que tuvo desde que ingresó.

Gregory asintió siguiéndole con la mirada, conocía a Sherlock un buen tiempo como para darse cuenta de que algo no encajaba en el comportamiento del hombre.

-¿Esta todo bien?- preguntó Lestrade antes de perderlo de vista

Sherlock detuvo su andar para responderle con tono rígido

-Sólo consígueme todos los datos cuanto antes-

Eso fue lo último que señaló, antes de retirarse con urgencia. Dejando tras de sí un halo de confusión.

* * *

><p>Cuando regreso a Baker Street lo hizo pensativo. Entro a la sala principal, sintiendo el aroma a almíbar, canela y algunas otras especies que, normalmente hubiera reconocido, si no se encontrase tan distraído. Se acercó a la repisa de la chimenea, tomó algunos parches de nicotina para agregarlos a los que ya traía puestos. Antiguamente, Sherlock no hubiera escatimado en usar una dosis generosa de cocaína para esclarecer su mente.<p>

Pero las cosas ahora eran diferentes. Vivir con John decisivamente le había afectado en cuanto a su acercamiento con los "comportamientos normales" de su especie.

Y más aún con la llegada de "la cosa", a quien el detective le había aprendido a tener cierta estima de la que renegaría hasta final si era necesario. Por que para Sherlock, el terreno de los "sentimentalismos", era un mundo desconocido, ajeno e incluso innecesario. Lamentablemente, el mismo se había dado cuenta de que eso no era del todo cierto, en el momento en que se encontró a John en su camino.

El detective se quitó su abrigo y termino de sumar el par de parches de nicotina al par que ya traía puesto en su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Cuatro parches? -

Sherlock se volvió bruscamente, enfrentando a John, quien le observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Hola John-

-¿Por qué cuatro parches, que ha sucedido?- le preguntó el medico sin siquiera un poco de simpatía.

-¿Cómo te has sentido?- preguntó Sherlock evitando el asunto, forzándose a ser amistoso

-Mejor, la señora Hudson me trajo comida y bocadillos- respondió John cruzándose de brazos

-¿Y donde esta la cosa?-

-De compras con ella

-Ya veo-

John fue hasta la cocina, hizo hervir el agua y preparó dos tazas de té, que dejo en la mesa donde habitualmente desayunaban. Se sentó e hizo un gesto para que su compañero imitara sus actos. Sherlock entendió el mensaje y se sentó frente a John mirando la taza de té entre sus manos.

-¿Donde estabas?- Watson se atrevió finalmente a indagar

-"Caso"- contesto Sherlock probando un poco de la infusión.

-Lo suponía, ¿difícil?-

-Normal- le mintió a propósito

-Sherlock…

-John...- dijo imitando el tono de sermón de su amigo

-¿Por que cuatro parches?

- ¿Y por que no?- le dijo indiferente

-Solo usas 4 parches cuando hay algo que no puedes aclarar de inmediato-explico John demostrándole a Holmes su punto.

Sherlock ignoro el comentario y se levantó de la mesa. Se arrimo en el sofá y tomo su propia computadora, la que abrió y comenzó a teclear.

John suspiró, se levantó también y llevo las tazas al fregadero. Luego avanzo hasta donde estaba Holmes situándose en su sillón de siempre.

-¿Qué?- dijo Sherlock al notar la mirada fija e inexpresiva de John puesta en él.

-Estoy esperando- contesto el otro alzando ambas cejas-

-No pasa nada John, simplemente me estoy aburriendo. Tengo que controlar con algo los impulsos de mis pensamientos- explicó

-Me estas mintiendo- le dijo John con esa mirada sincera que solo utilizaba cuando las cosas no estaban bien.

El silencio, incomodo y frío lleno la estancia. Sherlock miró algún punto en la pantalla de su ordenador y John se lamió los labios.

-John…

-¿Es por mi amnesia verdad?, no soy idiota ¿sabes?, sé que me han estado ocultado algo desde que tuve ese accidente.

-John…

-No, déjame terminar- le exigió levantando las manos- te has estado comportando extraño últimamente, es decir, más de lo que ya estoy acostumbrado a que estés. Y déjame decirte que aunque intente pasarlo por alto, finalmente es demasiado evidente que alguna jodida verdad me estas escondiendo.

-John, el estrés de tu accidente esta provocando que pienses cosas que…-

-¡No es estrés!, Sherlock por todos los cielos soy medico, se reconocer los síntomas de una enfermedad fácilmente- le grito en la cara, para ese entonces Sherlock se había levantado de su asiento y ahora yacía frente a la repisa de la chimenea, jugueteando con los restos de polvo esparcidos sobre esta. El rostro del detective mostraba signos de estar planeando algo, y así lo dio a entender, cuando se giro enfrentando a John para preguntarle:

-Y si no es estrés, ¿Que es entonces?

John, se quedo en su sitio sin saber que decir. El medico ágilmente intento idear una respuesta a la altura de la situación y la que además sostuviera su teoría. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo se percato de que no se le venia nada lo suficientemente admisible a la cabeza...

-Bueno yo…- trato de empezar a explicar con nerviosismo…

-¡Ilústreme Dr. Watson! ¿Que es indican sus síntomas?- pidió Sherlock con aires de supremacía

-Y-yo, no estoy seguro de ello…- admitió con desgano.

-Entonces no hay mas de que hablar.- sentencio Holmes con tono perpetuo, dando fin a la conversación mientras caminaba en dirección a su cuarto.

Una vez más, John se quedó solo en la sala. El medico se desplomo en su asiento, y se hecho hacia delante agarrándose la cabeza, jalándose los cabellos rubios canosos. La cien le punzaba un poco desde la mañana y ahora luego de discutir con Sherlock el dolor había ido levemente en aumento.

Al cabo de un rato, alzo su rostro. Su cara se contrajo en un mohín cuando vio el destello de un pequeño objeto filoso descansando sobre la mesilla del frente. Una navaja, que el dedujo había sido olvidada por Holmes, terminó por fascinarle ridículamente a él; Un cirujano experto, que ahora se veía encantado por un cuchillo viejo, olvidado sobre la superficie de madera pulida.

El ex solado tomó el objeto cortante con la intención de asignarle un nuevo lugar, pensando en lo peligroso que podría resultar ser para Joseph, si lo cogía por error.

Entonces, vino a él un sentimiento que lo inmuto. Se sintió extraño cuando una corriente fría recorrió sus antebrazos erizando sus vellos, helando sus venas. Algo se adentró en su cabeza como telarañas de recuerdos crecientes, atrapando dudas, negruras, imágenes brumosas, oscuras. De repente, ya parecía de noche, ¿quizás, estaba en un bosque? Sin embargo, le era familiar. Luego, vislumbro una cabaña, se adentro a ella y descubrió habitaciones vacías… la ansiedad dio un paso al frente en el cuando se percato de algo nuevo, ahora escuchaba. Si, ¡oía con claridad! Algo… un ¿murmullo ronco?; parecía una risa, ¿un llanto de mujer tal ves? No estaba seguro. Y al fin en medio de todo el caos, la vio. La figura de un hombre extraño, la gran sombra omnipotente que se extendía hasta él, inundándolo de oscuridad. Expeliendo miedo. Fue en ese instante en que John, decidió huir.

Tenia que salir. Regresar a casa, a su lugar seguro. Pero que difícil escapar de la propia mente. ¡De un miedo constante, de eso cercano pero invisible!

Fue cuando convenientemente recordó el cuchillo que había tomado de la mesa, ahora aun lo sostenía en sus manos. Watson no dudo en que hacer. Su temperamento de soldado actuó por instinto. La imagen de esa cosa le revolvía el estomago, se sentía amenazado y un poco vulnerable. Por eso, sin sopesarlo, irguió el filo del objeto y con coraje lo empujo contra él. La sombra lo esquivo una vez, dos veces, pero su fortuna hizo el resto en la tercera vez, cuando finalmente le acertó.

John apreció felizmente el líquido espeso y calido deslizarse en la mano que aún sostenía el arma.

Y entonces, para su quietud, la claridad regresó a su cabeza. Disipando las dudas, retornándole el sosiego. Ya no estaba en el bosque ni en la casa vieja.

No.

Ahora volvía a estar en Baker Street, en su casa. Pero no se hallaba ni en su pieza, ni en el salón, tampoco en la cocina. Poco a poco, fue recobrando sus sentidos, así distinguió las paredes, reconociendo el viejo decorado. Se sorprendió al entender que se hallaba en el cuarto de Sherlock y su sorpresa fue peor cuando miro al frente…

Su mano, al igual que en su visión, aún sostenía el puñal clavado en la carne caliente.

Pero no era a la sombra tenebrosa a quien había atacado.

No.

Con pavor los ojos azules de John buscaron los grises de Sherlock, pidiendo alguna explicación. Y como respuesta, sintió con espanto como la mano de Holmes empujaba su puño fuera de su costado.

Lo había hecho, para su sorpresa y total asombro, había apuñalado a Sherlock Holmes.

En ese momento John quiso huir, esconderse y no pensar en lo que estaba pasando, pero la parte recta de su cabeza le impidió hacerlo. Se quedo estoico, casi sin pestañear, sintiendo los efectos de su cojera psicosomática avanzar.

-John-

La voz de barítono, sonaba mas gruesa que en otras ocasiones. John se vio obligado a salir de su estado de estupor sobretodo cuando se percato de cómo Holmes intentaba buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios mientras trataba en vano detener la sangre que manaba de su costado.

-Por Dios… que eh hecho- susurro John dejando caer el cuchillo, mientras poco a poco la cordura iba volviendo en sí…

**Continuará…**

Notas:

Hola, les debo una disculpa lo sé…

Últimamente eh estado trabajando mucho en un proyecto para publicar algunos de mis cuentos de forma profesional. Y gracias a ello no he podido dedicarme al cien por cien en esta historia. Pero no por eso significa que no la continuaré y la dejaré de lado. Por favor no vallan a pensar eso. Las actualizaciones seguirán siendo semanales desde ahora, quizás si el tiempo me acompaña, haga dos en ves de una por ello haré todo lo que este a mi alcance.

Chicos (as) les agradezco mucho por seguir el fic, de verdad me gusta mucho escribir en esta sección y es motivador e interesante para mi leer vuestros comentarios.

Agradezco especialmente **Naoki** ( **Noriko Rama) **por hacer unos preciosos dibujos basados en el fic.

¡Muchas gracias! Los dibujos los pueden ver en mi deviant art **w w w . dulcevicio. deviantart. com** (junten los espacios) Los dibujos están en una carpeta que dice Sherlock BBC, hay algunos míos también.

Ahora habiendo aclarado esto nos vamos con el fanfic:

-Como han podido leer antes el pobre John fue drogado… decidí usar esa sustancia por que me servia para lo que viene en la historia. No es que John valla a ser la marioneta de Jack, quizás lo sea en parte, pero no es la idea.

-Sobre la prensa, decidí mostrar la presión que tiene Scotland Yard por que pienso que es importante que se aprecie que es lo que esta sucediendo en el entorno. Ya que debido a ello van a acontecer otros sucesos.

-Sobre quienes me preguntaron si el tipo encerrado en el psiquiátrico es el mismo del sabueso de los basquerville, lamento decirles que no. No lo es. Sin embargo este personaje ya cumplió su cometido, que era sembrar la duda en la cabeza analítica de Sherlock.

-Finalmente nos queda el asunto no menos importante de Joseph. El dibujo ¿verdad?

La pregunta es ¿ como es que ese niño y el hombre en el hospital dibujan lo mismo? esta será la pista que hará a Holmes desentrañar parte importante de la verdad.

Bueno los debo dejar hasta aquí, ya saben cualquier duda, consulta, lo que quieran pueden preguntarlo por interno o escribirme a **basquervilleh (arroba) gmail . com**

A los reviews como siempre los eh respondido y a quienes no tienen cuenta les conteste al final del comentario.

Muchas gracias por seguir el fic!

COD!


	9. Capítulo VIII El Grito

**Atención:**

**Primero que nada _¡Disculpen el retraso!_**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Ali, muchas gracias por leer.**

_Agradecimientos especiales a :_

_**Circestrella, Guardian19, Drake-vampire , D3athrider , Naoky , Elip Lio , aliterra , Alezita Depyran , KiarahHolmes , Gaby, EloraP , Nataly SkyPot , LackyChan , Emma.**_

Quienes se han dado el tiempo de dejar comentarios. Y a todos quienes siguen la historia, de veras muchas gracias por el simple echo de leer y acompañarme en este viaje que jamás pensé me traería tantas alegrias.

A quienes no eh respondido **Review lo haré en el trayecto del día y a quienes no tienen cuenta los dejare abajo de la nota de autor al final del capitulo.**

**Advertencias:**

**-Sherlock Holmes, BBC, Jack the Ripper, no me pertenecen.**

-Como saben la historia se desarrollara con **Slash Sherlock x John**

-Esta historia contiene escenas de asesinatos que pueden perturbar a algunas personas, pero que son necesarias para el desarrollo del Fan Fic.

-Les pido, si tienen tiempo claro leer las notas al final del capitulo.

Y con ustedes la historia :

**Mas Allá del Infierno**

"_No duerme nadie por el mundo. Nadie, nadie.  
>No duerme nadie.<br>Hay un muerto en el cementerio más lejano  
>que se queja tres años<br>porque tiene un paisaje seco en la rodilla;  
>y el niño que enterraron esta mañana lloraba tanto<br>que hubo necesidad de llamar a los perros para que callase._

No es sueño la vida. ¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! ¡Alerta!  
>Nos caemos por las escaleras para comer la tierra húmeda<br>o subimos al filo de la nieve con el coro de las dalias muertas.  
>Pero no hay olvido, ni sueño:<br>carne viva. Los besos atan las bocas  
>en una maraña de venas recientes<br>y al que le duele su dolor le dolerá sin descanso  
>y al que teme la muerte la llevará sobre sus hombros…"<p>

_ Ciudad sin sueño, Federico García Lorca_

**Capitulo VIII**

**El grito**

Los ojos de John se abrieron como platos, mientras observaba una escena para el imposible.

-Jesucristo…- murmuro ya sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Todo parecía ser parte de alguna pesadilla, de la que pronto debería despertar.

Con los pies pegados al suelo, con actitud atónita. John Watson veía como Sherlock se desplazaba con dificultad por la sala de estar en dirección al baño dejando de paso una ligera estela de sangre tras de si.

-¡John!- gritó el moreno intentando sacar de su trance al medico quien permanecía estupefacto.

-¡John, maldita sea!- le llamo por segunda vez captando al fin, parte de la atención del ex militar.

Watson reacciono apenas oyó el grito, dándose cuenta de los esfuerzos infructuosos que hacia su compañero de piso por sacar el botiquín de primeros auxilios que guardaban en la repisa del lavatorio del cuarto de baño.

Rápidamente, el medico se desplazo hasta donde Sherlock estaba, este lo hizo a un lado, para después sacar la caja metálica, obteniendo de ella un par de guantes esterilizados que se acomodo velozmente.

-Rápido sácate la camisa y tiéndete en el sofá- le ordeno John con toda la autoridad que pudo reunir, intentando disimular el temblor que se producía en su manzana de Adán.

Sherlock por su parte y para sorpresa del mayor no protestó, con esfuerzo se deshizo de sus prendas arrojándolas al piso y tendiéndose sobre el mueble haciendo de paso, una mueca de dolor.

Watson se arrodillo frente a su compañero apretó los dientes como acto de reflejo mientras revisaba cuidadosamente la profundidad de la herida que el mismo había provocado. Sintió los nervios aflorar en el al separar la carne y echar un vistazo y también el alivio bañarle con su bálsamo en cuanto se percato de que no había logrado rozar sus órganos internos.

Teniendo la tranquilidad de que no estaba frente a una lesión "letal" extrajo del botiquín las herramientas de sutura, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la ausencia de anestesia, lo que no paso desapercibido por Sherlock quien lo leyó en sus gestos corporales.

Si de algo estaba seguro John era que preferiría estar de nuevo mil noches en el campo de guerra a tener que curar a su amigo de las mismas heridas que él le había causado y para peor sin nada que lo adormeciera.

-llamaremos a una ambulancia- anuncio John – no tenemos anestesia.

-No- dijo Sherlock soltando un bufido - no podemos llamarlos, te inculparán-

-Es mi culpa- susurró John mordiéndose el labio inferior – Yo te eh causado esto-

-No. No es así - afirmo Holmes sujetándole una de las muñecas al medico- Solo hazlo y cállate- le ordeno mientras se volvía a hundir en los cojines del sillón.

Watson iba a protestar cuando Sherlock se le adelanto robándole las palabras- Confío en usted Doctor Watson- declaro con esfuerzo.

John estiro sus labios haciéndolos parecer una sola línea, al tiempo en que asentía débilmente en señal de entendimiento.

De esta manera esterilizo la herida, tomo las pinzas y el material de sutura e ignorando los quejidos de su compañero. Empezó a hacer su trabajo manteniendo toda su concentración en los puntos que iba anudando, como si de ello dependiese su propia vida.

Al cabo de unos minutos Sherlock yacía inmóvil en el sofá. Sus ojos claros estaban pegados al techo y sus manos ubicadas bajo su mentón, un poco de sudor adornaba su frente, luego de lo dolorosas que habían resultado las suturas. John guardo los utensilios, y limpio la cien de su compañero, quien ni se inmuto al sentir el contacto. El medico soltó un suspiro, mientras contemplaba la rigidez de su amigo.

Todo indicaba que nuevamente había caído en el estado de estupor que solo le daba su palacio mental.

Después de un rato, John había terminado de preparar un par de tazas de té, y se había aventurado a dejar una sobre la mesa que yacía al costado de Holmes, con la esperanza de que este la aceptara.

Luego, se dejo caer en su sofá con pesadez, abrió su computadora y comenzó a vagar en su blog sin sentido.

Aún no entendía que le había sucedido. ¿Por que había terminado atacando a Sherlock? Y para peor, ni si quiera estaba seguro de recordar bien aquello que su alucinación le había mostrado con tanta nitidez. Aún así agradecía mentalmente la insistencia de la Señora Hudson en llevar a Joseph de compras con ella. El medico no quería ni imaginar lo que hubiera podido suceder si tan solo el niño hubiese estado ahí.

Suspiro con resignación antes de dejar de lado lo que estaba haciendo, y romper la sensación incomoda de silencio que había entre ellos.

-Tengo que salir de aquí- dijo en voz alta tratando de sonar casual, sin embargo no recibió respuesta, Sherlock parecía imperturbable en su sitio.

John tosió levemente pidiendo atención. El detective hizo una mueca con la nariz antes de mirarlo de reojo.

-¿Por que deberías irte? No recuerdo haberte echado- le dijo con voz débil, ronca

-¡Jesus Sherlock! acabo de … de- levanto la voz, haciendo un gesto arremolinado al aire con sus manos- mira… dios mírate- explico con pesar antes de seguir- y ni siquiera estoy seguro de porque lo he hecho-

-No es tu culpa- contestó Sherlock como si fuera la obviedad mas grande del mundo

Watson trago duro, su garganta estaba seca su mano izquierda temblaba, se sentía un manojo de nervios

-¡¿Como puedes estar tan seguro?! –Musito - ni si quiera yo puedo asegurarte eso- dijo exaltado agarrándose la cabeza

-Tu no me atacarías- le respondió con el mismo tono tranquilo- lo habrías hecho cuando encontraste por primera ves una cabeza en el refrigerador-

John esbozo una sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. No podía creer que aún en una situación como esa este se diera las atribuciones para bromear.

-Si no me voy de aquí, podría matarte y créeme que no quiero eso- dijo John arrodillándose a su lado en el sofá.

-Equivocado-

-¿Que?-

-Estas equivocado John, como siempre ves pero no observas.- le dijo con una sonrisa diminuta- aunque me atacaste, evitaste mis órganos vitales- ¿Por que lo hiciste doctor?

El medico no supo que responder, habían muchas razones por las que no atacaría a Sherlock concientemente, pero sin duda no podía estar seguro de sus acciones en aquel estado y esto le hacia estar enojado consigo mismo.

-No me atacarías John, tu jamás lo harías en serio- explico con orgullo captando la atención en sus ojos antes de concluir- Y eso es por que me quieres-

John no supo que decir, sintió una ola de calor nacer desde su cuello y avanzar a sus mejillas. Esa declaración le había caído como un balde de agua fría. Y aunque abrió la boca para rebatirle mas de una vez, simplemente las palabras no salieron.

Justo cuando pensó que su conversación estaba comenzando a volverse peligrosa, un par de pasos subiendo las escaleras les interrumpió, John miro hacia la puerta de entrada y de inmediato vio a Joseph saltando por el umbral seguido de la señora Hudson

-¡Hemos regresado! – Anunció la mujer alegremente- Joseph es un ángel ha sido un gran compañero- comento la anciana al aire. Ella dio un par de vueltas antes de centrar mejor su atención en los dos y notar la venda sobre el costado de Sherlock. La mujer se tapo la boca con las manos asustada mientras exclamó-¡Oh! ¡Sherlock querido que te ha sucedido!-

John no sabía que decir, su mano comenzó a temblar mas fuerte, no tenía idea de como explicar lo que estaba sucediendo y tenía miedo de las repercusiones si no le entendían.

Fue entonces que sintió una de las manos de sherlock tomar la suya. Aquel toque vino de forma tan natural que Watson no sintió la necesidad de apartarlo.

-Un asaltante del barrio me tomo por sorpresa- contestó el detective- John me ha curado así que no hay de que preocuparse-

-¡OH dios mío!, ya les había advertido que estos barrios cada día son mas peligrosos- comentó ella mientras acomodaba algunas compras que había hecho en la cocina.- Tienes mucha suerte jovencito de contar con un medico como John aquí ¿no es verdad cariño?-

John hizo un gesto cortes mientras miraba la mano de sherlock que no dejaba de sostener la suya, no podía evitar la sensación de culpa ron dar en su cabeza

-Señora Hudson- dijo John aclarando la voz- ¿puedo pedirle que se quede con Joseph esta noche?, necesito vigilar que Sherlock no tenga fiebre.

-No te preocupes querido dijo ella guiñándole un ojo al ver que sus manos seguían unidas- se que ustedes necesitan estar solos, sobre todo en estos momentos-

John no tenía ganas de corregir a la anciana, después de tanto tiempo ya se estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de insinuaciones de parte de todos los que los rodeaban. Solo se dedico a subir a su cuarto y sacar las cosas necesarias para que Joseph pasara la noche mientras agradecía la actitud comprensiva de la mujer.

Una vez se encontraron solos John convenció a Sherlock de que se fuera a descansar a su habitación. Este a accedió a regañadientes, en tanto argumentaba que su comportamiento era exagerado.

Finalmente y después de muchos regaños Sherlock callo dormido a causa de algunos calmantes que el buen doctor le obligo a tomar. John dio un último vistazo a Sherlock antes de abandonar la habitación, notando como su ceño estaba contraído y como una de sus manos yacía sobre la venda que cubría la herida. Watson sabía que el dolor debía ser insoportable incluso para el mismo Sherlock Holmes, sin embargo este se había negado a demostrarlo por completo, ya que no quería alterar a John más de lo que estaba.

El ex militar camino por la sala de estar de su piso, dio unas vueltas sin sentido, y luego se sentó de nuevo. Saco su teléfono móvil de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzó a juguetear con los números del menú de contactos.

No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero en aquel momento solo había una persona capaz de hacerle entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y aunque, nada le aseguraba que iba a conseguir aquello, John se decidió a intentarlo.

-Hola

-Hola Mycroft soy John-

-Lo eh notado Dr Watson ¿A que debo el honor de su llamada? ¿Acaso mi hermano no se esta portando bien?-

-¿Realmente no lo sabes?- dijo con tono incrédulo, estaba seguro que terminaría arrepintiéndose por esto.

-Si es sobre su enfermedad yo…

-¡NO es eso!- alzo la voz frustrado, para después bajar el tono. No quería que Sherlock lo oyera- Algo, algo no esta bien conmigo-

Watson oyó un silencio en el otro lado de a línea, antes de que la voz del mayor de los Holmes volviera a emerger.

-¿Podría ser más claro John?- pregunto articulando lentamente cada palabra

-Es…Sherlock- comenzó tomando aire para continuar- yo... lo ataque…-

Luego de eso, no hubo mas que el sonido de la respiración profunda desde el otro lado del teléfono, y justo cuando Watson pensó que Mycroft lo había abandonado, este procedió a hablar:

-10 minutos, estaré allá.

* * *

><p>Lestrade se encontraba en su despacho. El inspector de policía había extendido en su escritorio todos los documentos de las últimas muertes.<p>

Habían logrado identificar el cuerpo de la mujer con la que había sido hallado John en la escena del crimen donde este había sido drogado.

Su nombre era Grace Warren, una prostituta independiente y arriesgada. La mujer mostraba signos de haber estado embarazada en el momento de su ataque y además se podía apreciar en el informe forense que se había intentado practicar una cesárea, la que, aunque fue realizada por una mano inestable, había sido llevada a término con éxito.

El inspector, tubo la certeza de quien había practicado la operación había sido sin

duda John Watson, sin embargo la causal de muerte de Grace aun no estaba esclarecida, puesto que se habían hallado sustancias altamente toxicas vagando en su cuerpo a la hora de los análisis, además de esto le faltaba la nariz, el riñon izquierdo y presentaba una insicion desde el esternón hasta sus órganos genitales. La pregunta que quedaba por responder era entonces ¿Que había sucedido con el bebé? y ¿Quién había drogado a las victimas?

Por una parte, lo anterior demostraba que John no era el asesino. Sin embargo siendo sus sospechas correctas, debían encontrar las pruebas que liberaran de toda sospecha y culpa al "buen doctor". El detective estaba sacando sus conclusiones cuando uno de sus subordinados entro con ímpetu a su despacho.

-¡Señor tiene que ver esto!- Le dijo el hombre agitado mientras le extendía una muestra del periódico local del día.

Lestrade dejo lo que estaba haciendo y cogio el periódico entre sus manos. Su quijada casi se azoto contra el piso, aún sin poder creer lo que estaba empezando a leer.

* * *

><p>-¿Té?- ofreció el medico al político quien se encontraba sentando en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar.<p>

-Dos de azúcar por favor- respondió el burócrata mientras estiraba su cuello de lado a lado

El medico llevo la bandeja con las tazas y la dejo sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala de estar, antes de tomar asiento frente al mayor de los hermanos Holmes.

-Estoy seguro de que sabes más de lo que yo sé en este momento- dijo John

-¿Por que otro motivo me pediría que viniera?- le contestó al ex soldado

-¿Que es?- pregunto de repente- ¿que es lo que me están ocultando?

-Dr. Watson, debe saber que todo esto ha sido acordado por su estricta seguridad y …

-Les agradezco la preocupación- soltó el medico con sarcasmo antes de añadir- pero, por si no te has dado cuenta acabo de atacar a tu hermano menor y no tengo la menor idea de por que lo hice.

-A Sherlock no le gustaría que...

-¡No me interesa lo que le gustaría a Sherlock!, ¿No lo entiendes? Mycroft estuve a punto de matarlo.- dijo levantándose de su asiento y paseándose sin rumbo

-John, usted fue victima de una dosis de _Benzodiazepina_y como buen medico asumo que sabrá los efectos que esto puede contraer.

-¡Lo sabía, no fue un accidente! – dijo más para si mismo el rubio al escuchar el argumento del burócrata- ¿Que sucedió esa noche que huí del hospital?

-Lamento decirle que eso es algo que tampoco sabemos. El medico que lo atendió nos advirtió que estaba bajo los efectos de una amnesia parcial.- contestó Mycroft mientras se cruzaba de piernas

Solo entonces, John entendió que el motivo por el cual Sherlock se negaba a hablar del asunto era por el temor a que su condición empeorara al recordar el incidente traumático al que había sido sometido. No obstante, el era un medico de guerra y como tal, se encontraba preparado para afrontar cualquier circunstancia. Incluso las relacionadas con los hermanos Holmes.

-Soy todo oídos Mycroft, quiero que me digas lo que sabes.

El diplomático le dedico una mirada rápida y cautelosa mientras analizaba las circunstancias, respiro profundo antes de enfrentar al medico y comenzar a explicar todo lo que sabía.

Al cabo de un tiempo el mayor de los Holmes había acabado con su relato, John aún yacía sentado en su lugar de siempre y en su rostro solo se leía un gesto de fastidio. Era indiscutible su enfado, si se acababa de enterar que el asesino en serie que perseguían se había atrevido a jugar con el y con esa mujer inocente.

-¿Hay algo mas que quieras decirme?- le pregunto el medico al político

-Creo que hasta el momento se ha dado cuenta de cual es el factor común.

John se quedo pensativo por unos instantes antes de responderle

-¿Soy… yo?, hasta ahora solo ha tratado de inculparme a mi como autor de sus asesinatos.

-Mas que tu John, es a Sherlock a quien quiere llegar y obviamente lo esta consiguiendo muy bien al ponerte de carnada.

Watson frunció el ceño y se rasco un poco la barbilla incomodo antes de preguntar.

-"¿Y quieres que crea que no has detectado nada en tus servicios especiales?"-soltó con un deje de ironía

-Normalmente. A la gente como el, sabemos como hallarlos- comenzó a explicar- sin embargo en esta oportunidad no hay rastros de nuestro sujeto.- explico el hombre alisándose el pantalón de su lujoso traje- algo grande se avecina John –

-Eso es una deducción bastante obvia para venir de ti hermano-

-Hola hermano, por lo que veo, ya te sientes mejor- contesto mycroft al ver al detective abrirse paso en la sala

-¡Que maravilloso verte Mycry!- sonrió falsamente devolviendo el saludo

-¡Sherlock no deberías estar en pie!- le reprocho John interrumpiendo la tension.

-No hay tiempo para eso, Lestrade acaba de llamarme-

-¿Lestrade, que sucedió?- preguntó John llegando a donde su compañero para ayudarle a sentarse en su sofá.

-Véanlo por ustedes mismos- dijo el detective encendiendo el televisor y mostrando el noticiero central de la BBC

-La imagen de la periodista del noticiero central estaba leyendo una carta recibida esa misma mañana por la línea editorial del periódico central, la carta estaba dirigida para el Jefe detective de Scotland Yard Gregson Lestrade.

"_De mas allá del infierno, señor Lestrade, le envío la mitad del riñón que le extraje a la ultima puta que troce, pedazo que le he reservado a usted y a mi estimado señor Holmes, en tanto yo freí y me comí el otro pedazo. Estaba muy bueno. Podré enviarle el cuchillo ensangrentado con que lo saqué, si espera un poco más. Atrápeme cuando pueda, señor Lestrade"_

_Su amigo Jack el Destripador_

Sherlock apago el televisor, junto las manos bajo el mentón y guardo silencio. Esto definitivamente complicaba el asunto. Sabía que la exposición de esa carta traería el pánico en la ciudad y para que decir las consecuencias que traería el hecho de que el mismo asesino se auto nombrara como el terrible homicida en serie "Jack el destripador".

-Es solo cosa de tiempo para que la presión social obligue a Scotland Yard a buscar un culpable – explico Mycroft

-No pueden hacer eso- dijo John

-Lo harán. Scotland Yard no se permitirá poner en juego su prestigio John. Ya los has visto antes, cuando sucedió lo del suicidio de Sherlock.- rebatió el diplomático

-¡No harán lo mismo con John!- señaló Sherlock rompiendo el silencio – Yo no lo permitiré-

John miro a Sherlock directamente a los ojos y se perdió durante un momento en la intensidad de esos ojos grises indescifrables, Sherlock no despego la vista de su Blogger mientras ladeaba a cabeza diminutamente y John se lamía el labio inferior. Mycroft se dio cuenta de la tensión que tenían esos dos y de que estaba siendo ignorado totalmente, por lo que comenzó a toser en voz alta para llamar la atención de ambos.

-Siento interrumpir sus asuntos de "pareja", pero tengo algunas cosas de seguridad nacional mínimas que atender- expreso el mayor de los Holmes antes de retirarse- Sherly por favor evita hacer enojar a John – le soltó un tanto irónico, antes de salir del departamento.

* * *

><p>Un par de días después, tal como lo habían previsto, la noticia sobre el mítico asesino en serie se había esparcido por todos los rincones de la ciudad y del país.<p>

Y estaba siendo portada de revistas y programas de TV. Afortunadamente para Sherlock su herida ya había comenzado a cicatrizar y pese a las advertencias aprensivas de John el detective no había dudado en lanzarse tras el primer mensaje que le había enviado Lestrade sobre un homicidio al parecer ligada al mismo asesino.

-John te dije que no era necesario que vinieras – se quejo Sherlock dándole una mirada rápida a John y a la Joseph quien estaba en brazos del medico.

-olvidado Sherlock, eso esta fuera de discusión, ¡ Aun estas en reposo y no estoy dispuesto a tener que cocerte de nuevo por que se salio algún punto, por andar corriendo en las calles!

-Sherlock, John- saludo rápidamente Lestrade antes de añadir- Valla veo que han traído a Joseph

-La señora Hudson estaba fuera de la ciudad, no nos quedo otra opción- se disculpo Watson

-¡Lestrade el caso! – interrumpió Sherlock

-Por su puesto- dijo el inspector sacando un informe- síganme les indico ingresando al lugar de los hechos

El medico dejo a Joseph al cuidado de un par de agentes de la policía mientras se adentraba en la escena.

La victima era esta vez una mujer joven, al parecer de unos 25 años, el cuerpo semi desnudo, estaba tendido en el piso de la cocina boca arriba, la cabeza mostraba un hundimiento notable en el lado izquierdo delantero.

Sherlock le dio una mirada a John para animarlo a cercarse al cuerpo. Ambos se sentaron a examinar el cadáver para corroborar sospechas.

-¿Motivo de muerte?- pregunto Sherlock a John

-Tec abierto, a juzgar por la apertura, lo mas probable es que halla caído inconciente antes de morir - respondió mientras revisaba con detenimiento la contusión en la cabeza de la mujer

-¿que me dices del resto?- le alentó Sherlock- John dedico una mirada extrañada al detective, no estaba acostumbrado a que este lo considerara tanto en una escena del crimen.

-Debemos hacerle autopsia es posible que halla sido victima de abuso sexual-

-no es necesario, ya que evidentemente lo fue- interrumpió Sherlock- las marcas en sus brazos y rostro denotan la lucha sostenida por la victima antes de ser ultrajada. Los restos de ropa alrededor y la postura defensiva de sus piernas denotan el intento de defenderse. Sin embargo esto no era un asesinato planeado, mas bien fue un robo con un lamentable final. Pueden probarlo al observar sus muñecas, ellas aun tienen las marcas de las pulseras que portaba así como sus anillos que ya no están.

-¿Estas sugiriendo que esto no es obra de nuestro hombre?

-incorrecto. Estoy asegurándolo Lestrade. El hombre que ustedes buscan es un asesino serial, refinado metódico y pulcro, no un pervertido angustiado. Además si prestan atención nuestra victima a diferencia de las demás no es una prostituta.

-No lo es, pero si es lesbiana, acabamos de confirmarlo con su pareja- contesto el inspector antes de seguir- Sherlock recuerdas el caso de Audria Stevens ella no tenia ese oficio, pero si era lesbiana y suponemos que el asesino la escogió por eso.

-De cualquier manera este caso no esta vinculado con el hombre que buscamos- finalizo Sherlock

-¿Como puedes estar tan seguro?

-¡¿Por dios que ocurre en tu cabeza?! –Exclamo Sherlock- ¿no puedes ver lo evidente?, nuestro asesino no seria tan estúpido como para dejar las evidencias

A toda vista, si revisas las uñas de esa mujer te aseguro que hallaras el ADN que necesitas para encontrar a tu culpable.

-pareces muy seguro de lo que dices Freak, no me extrañaría que ese monstruo del destripador y tu fueran cómplices- dijo Donovan burlándose

-Ah! Querida Sally, si yo fuera el autor de estos crímenes, no perdería mi tiempo matando prostitutas. Cuando hay otro tipo de víboras mucho más dañinas.- respondió haciendo a la mujer callar del espanto

-Sherlock ya fue suficiente- dijo John interrumpiendo la conversación- Greg, por favor envíanos los resultados de la autopsia en cuanto los tengas, pidió John mientras seguía a su compañero de piso fuera del salón, sin embargo, este hizo una pausa antes de salir:

-Lestrade, no dejes que la presión del caso te haga tomar rumbos equivocados, no puedes confundir a nuestro hombre con un asesino corriente- y sin más, se retiro.

* * *

><p>-¿No encuentras que fuiste muy duro con Lestrade, Sherlock?- pregunto John mientras sostenía a Joseph jugando en su regazo, en el 221 B de baker street<p>

-¡Por favor John! No me digas que tú también vas a defender la ineptitud de la policía.

-Solo te recuerdo que incluso tu Sherlock Holmes has cometido errores- contesto acariciando los rizos dispersos de Joseph quien miraba a Sherlock con emoción- Además tu mismo lo has dicho, están bajo mucha presión, la prensa entera y la ciudadanía le están exigiendo hallar un culpable. Y no.

-¿No que?-pregunto Sherlock molesto

-¡No me pongas esa cara de que ambos sabemos lo que esta pasando cuando yo realmente no tengo la menor idea!

Sherlock suspiro dramáticamente antes de contestar- La policía va intentar inculpar al primer hombre que tenga a mano y si eso sucede estaremos alentando a nuestro asesino a hacer lo que quiera.

-¿te refieres a muertes mas violentas?- pregunto John apegando inconcientemente a Joseph hacia el en una actitud protectora

-A eso y muchas muertes más, hasta ahora solo hemos visto lo que hace el depredador en un ambiente controlado pero si se le deja salir en el día, ten por seguro que el hambre por su obra aumentara y solo entonces podremos ver el verdadero esplendor de su creación.

-Como sea, al menos no es algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos- Dijo John prendiendo la televisión. Estaba decidido a pasar una tarde viendo _tele basura_ para relajarse, no obstante el noticiero y el mundo parecían querer conspirar en contra de sus planes.

-Sh…sherlock

El detective solo respondió con un "mhh" mientras observaba por el microscopio, alguna de las muestras que había recolectado.

-Sherlock...- repitió John esta vez más grave

-¡¿Que pasa ahora John?!- se quejo Sherlock levantando la cabeza y prestando atención a la televisor.

_-"Scotlad yard asegura haber detenido al asesino e serial, el hombre que se hacia llamar Jack el destripador fue capturado hoy en…"_

-Oh por Dios Santo- susurro Watson con asombro

-Lo han hecho- dijo Sherlock soltando una carcajeo ligero- ahora, solo hay que esperar

-¿De que hablas?-

-John, Scotland Yard le acaba de dar a excusa perfecta a nuestro asesino para que salga a la luz.

Se reía mientras daba tumbos por las calles. Su sonrisa era deslumbrante y su mirada brillaba como la de un niño que recibe su obsequio en navidad. Había intentado tomar un par de Taxis y ninguno había querido llevarla por su estado.

Esta será la ultima vez se decía así misma, sin si quiera creérselo. Al otro día se lamentaría, pero no lo suficiente. Siempre podría recurrir a su "amigo" aquel que lo escuchaba siempre y que aguantaba sus penas y sus estados cambiantes, su espíritu de gato salvaje, sin criticarle, ni preguntarle.

Acelero el paso y sus pies torpes se enredaron haciéndola casi caer. Ella soltó una carcajada votando el aire contenido en sus pulmones. Adoraba sentirse así de libre, sin ataduras, sin preocupaciones, y solo "eso" era o único que le podía dar ese boleto al mundo surrealista que ahora estaba viendo.

Comenzó a tararear, una melodía que cantaba a menudo cuando ella era pequeña y sus padres discutían. Abrió los brazos simulando ser un ave y dio unas vueltas por la acera aumentando su mareo. Sintió que el suelo se levantaba un poco sobre sus pies y rió otra vez mientras caia sentada en el concreto.

Era una noche hermosa, no había mucha neblina y eso hacía que las estrellas alumbraran más.

Se levanto de nuevo y tanteo entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta su teléfono. Tenía 20 llamadas perdidas y untos tantos mensajes.

_¿Donde estas?. Se que lo has hecho de nuevo, ¿necesitas que te valla a buscar? –_

Siempre era lo mismo. Esa mujer era imposible, pero por eso la quería. Intento pararse recto, como lo hacen los militares. Y se acomodo sus cabellos largos y rubios en el proceso, quería al menos lucir presentable para ella.

Solo había un problema, necesitaba un taxi o cualquier vehiculo que la acercara más a la ciudad.

Decidió intentarlo una vez más se acerco a la calle se inclino un poco y con su mejor sonrisa hizo señas para pedir que la llevaran.

No tardo mucho en detenerse un vehiculo, el conductor era un hombre y este bajo el vidrio del auto para preguntarle a la muchacha:

-Voy al centro de la ciudad ¿te sirve?

-Por supuesto- dijo ella entrando al coche casi de inmediato.

-¿Vienes del bar?-

-Si. ¿Se me nota?- contestó ella bromeando, sabía que cada uno de sus poros expelía alcohol

-no mucho- le mintio- A todos nos ha sucedido- Por cierto, ¿cual es su nombre señorita?

Ella río ante la formalidad del tipo, y intento enfocar en vano el rostro del hombre por segunda vez.

-Mi nombre es Harriet, Harriet Watson- Saludo

-Hola Harry, Soy Jack- Respondió con sus ojos brillando.

Arrastro sus pies con cansancio hasta el baño. No se molesto en mirar a su alrededor por que sabia que Sherlock no estaba durmiendo. Esa noche antes de retirarse con Joseph a su habitación, lo había visto componiendo una melodía nueva para su violín, por lo que Watson supuso que el genio seguiría trabajando en lo mismo hasta altas horas.

Dio unos pasos a la sala de estar y tal como lo había previsto Sherlock se hallaba trabajando con su stradivarius.

John desvió su camino y entro a la cocina. Esa noche no había logrado dormir, por lo que pensó que un vaso de leche le podría ayudar.

-¿Que te preocupa?- pregunto el detective aun mirando por la ventana y probando algunas cuerdas de su instrumento.

-¿Como?- pidió Watson. Nunca dejaba de asombrarse de la facilidad de Sherlock para leer a quienes lo rodeaban.

-Tus ojos John la piel de bajo e ellos muestra cansancio, te encuentras irritable y has descendido a distraerte para volver intentar dormir. Pero eso no contesta la pregunta fundamental y primordial ¿Qué te preocupa?

Watson bajo los hombros en señal de derrota, no tenia sentido intentar ocultar algo de Sherlock.-Estaba pensando en el asesino. Temo por Joseph y por lo que pueda hacer-

-Es solo parte del juego John, sabes muy bien como funciona-

-Si te refieres a la parte donde actúas como un idiota arriesgando tu vida sin sentido y usas al resto de nosotros como partes de tu juego solo para entretenerte y cazar a un asesino, supongo que debería preocuparme ¿no?- dijo John seriamente mientras golpeaba un vaso en la mesa de cocina.

-No me refería exactamente a ese punto- se defendió Sherlock alzando ambas cejas y mostrándose un poco fastidiado- pero ahora que lo mencionas, deberías considerar que los idiotas son….

_-¡Ahhh!-_

Los chillidos provenientes de la habitación de John los puso en alerta. De inmediato ambos dejaron de lado su actual discusión. Watson fue el primero que se aventuro por las escaleras para ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Este no tardo en ser seguido por Sherlock quien le alcanzo en el interior de la pieza.

Los dos adultos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver al dueño de los gritos sentado en el lecho con actitud temerosa. Sus ojos perdidos mostraban que aún era victima del trance del sueño.

Lentamente John se sentó al lado de la cama, lo examino un instante e intento serenarle.

-_"¿Joseph… estas bien?"-_

No hubo respuesta.

El muchacho seguía perdido en su mundo mascullando palabras sin sentido en un tono tan bajo que se hacia casi imposible determinar.

-_¡Joseph!- _

Le llamo de nuevo, sin obtener el más mínimo indicio de atención. John comenzó a desesperarse y se atrevió a tomar uno de los brazos del niño con la intención de lograr algún resultado.

Entonces Joseph se giro. El pequeño se quedo mirándole con los ojos apagados. Su expresión era fúnebre. Y Watson temió lo peor.

Fue en ese momento en el que, algo cambio la atmósfera. La mueca impávida reinante en el rostro del infante comenzó a tomar color y con ello forma. El doctor vio con sorpresa como la sombra del horror se extendía en la cara del pequeño quien ahora no paraba de gritar:

-¡NOOOO! ¡NO, no le hagas daño!

Joseph pataleaba, gritaba y arrojaba golpes en el aire sin sentido. John de inmediato intento retenerlo y calmarlo pero le era casi imposible.

-¡Sherlock!- llamo Watson a su compañero pidiéndole ayuda para sujetar a Joseph mientras buscaba un sedante para suministrarle al menor. El detective de inmediato avanzo sujetando al niño, quien no dejaba de gritar y patalear totalmente abatido.

Sherlock estaba concentrado en inmovilizar a Joseph, pensaba que se trataba de una pesadilla, un "terror nocturno" recurrente en los niños, no obstante algo sucedió.

En un pestañeo, la niebla inundo la cabeza del detective. Y de repente la bruma le hizo difícil ver y pensar, se sintió perdido. Ya no estaba en la habitación del 221b. No. Ahora flotaba, era como mirar desde el aire lo que sucedía a su alrededor, algo parecido a un zumbido le molestaba en los oídos y por más que quisiera escuchar, no podía hacerlo. Poco a poco, se vio en una habitación distinta, un lugar diferente. Distinguió algo que no le trajo un buen presentimiento. Era un hombre de espaldas. Le era familiar ¿Pero de donde? No. No lo recordaba. Lo siguiente fue un llanto. Una mujer, era rubia. Sherlock vio sus ojos, le recordaba a John. ¡Oh! ¡Sin tan solo la neblina no fuera tanta! El podría entender que sucedía. Pero no. No podía ver. Tenia que conformarse con eso. Pero espera, ¿por que el hombre alzaba un cuchillo?, no uno cualquiera, era un bisturí, si estaba seguro. Entonces ¿que quería?, caminaba en dirección a la mujer... ¡Oh! ¡No!, tenia que volver, debía regresar...

Y tal como vino se hallo retrocediendo, una fuerza ajena le arrastro del lugar devolviéndolo a su departamento, al lado de Joseph, quien no paraba de lloriquear.

-¡John!- Grito Sherlock usando un tono que reflejaba extrañamente incertidumbre.

-Aquí estoy ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó el medico observando a su amigo, quien estaba mas pálido de lo normal. Este solo asintió con la cabeza mientras John suministraba la dosis para calmar al niño.

Casi al instante en el que Joseph cedió y callo inconciente, Sherlock lo soltó como si se tratara de algo peligroso. El detective se paro dando algunos pasos en reversa, mientras luchaba en su mente con lo que acababa de ver.

-Sherlock...-

El hombre miro a su blogger quien lo llamaba en ese momento. El medico sabía que algo había ocurrido con él.

-¿Que pasa, estas bien?- le pregunto preocupado, la mirada penetrante de Sherlock se veía igual que aquella vez que había visto al perro en Baskerville.

Y sin embargo no fue eso lo que espanto al medico, si no mas bien, fue la respuesta que jamás pensó oír de la boca del detective

- No lo sé John, no lo sé...

_**ConTiNuaRa**_

**Notas:**

Chicos, se que me eh tardado, el capitulo estaba a medias de hace tiempo pero cambie muchas cosas, lamento muchísimo no haber publicado antes pero no teman, estoy de regreso y llevare el fic hasta el final!

Espero me perdonen.

Y pasando a otro tema. ¿Como estuvo? ¿Que les pareció?

Como se habrán dado cuenta Joseph dijo sus primeras palabras, las que por cierto no son muy alentadoras. Pero bueno, había llegado la hora en que nuestro muchacho tenía que hablar.

Pasando a otro punto, sobre la presión de Scotland Yard, quiero que se entienda que la idea es que al hacerse de dominio publico, la presencia de un asesino de ese calibre, la policía se ve obligada a encontrar a un criminal. Es como lo que pasó, en el capitulo 2x3 de Sherlock la presión sobre el pobre Lestrade le obligo a hacer algo que no quería.

Ya se que muchos estarán pensando, por que a Harry Watson, y bien eso es por que tal como dijo Mycry. El asesino esta atacando a Sherlock a través de su punto débil y al igual que Moriarty Jack piensa que John es su "talón de Aquiles"

Y por ultimo les dejo a ustedes que interpreten que fue lo que le sucedió a Sherlock al final, les daré una pista, tiene que ver directamente con Joseph. Y si quieren enterarse de mas, pues bien hay unas frases que eh puesto al inicio de casi todos los capitulos del fic, cada frase habla de unos niños, esa es parte fundamental de la trama de la historia.

Pues bien buena suerte con eso.

Ah! El próximo capitulo estará dentro de muy poco...

¡Saludos a todos!

**Aliterra**:

Gracias por los halagas, me haces sonrojar jajaa espero que te siga gustando la historia! Un abrazo!

**Alezita Depyra**:

Hola otra vez, gracias por comentar nuevamente, se que fue una sorpresa que Jawn atacara a Sherlock pero esa era la idea aunque me costo mucho hacer esa escena y confieso que este ultimo capitulo me ha traído mas de un dolor de cabeza, en fin… Sobre el dibujo creo que tienes razón debería adornar la nevera ajaja y sobre Joseph tienes razón aunque te falta un detalle ;) ojala te guste el nuevo cap. Saludos!

**Gaby :**

Gracias por leer, me alegra mucho que te guste tanto la historia, :D espero sigas leyendo.

**EloraP:**

Gracias por el revw!

Siii tal como piensas menuda impresión pero nuestro Jawn es un ex soldado así que no lo subestimemos tanto eh? Como decía antes me ha costado un ojo de la cara hacer este capitulo, espero halla valido la pena… :D hasta la próxima!

**Emma :**

Gracias por comentar, me subes el ego ajaja espero poder satisfacer las exigencias que tengas como lector ;D saludos!


	10. Capitulo IX La visión

Antes que nada el video promocional del fanfic pueden encontrarlo en Youtube

Solo ingresen en el buscador _**" mas alla del infierno fanfic "**_ y aparecerá ojala les guste ya que de momento ese es el trailer.

**Como siempre agradecimientos a: MimiJBF,aliterra,Nyleve Black Mayfair,Chibi Dhamar,Audrey Holmes,nao, Ali,marina**; por los revw.

_**Mil disculpas por la demora y muchas gracias por leer, dejar comentarios y agregar a favoritos. No saben lo mucho que los valoro.**_

**Advertencias:**

**-Sherlock Holmes, BBC, Jack the Ripper, no me pertenecen.**

-Como saben la historia se desarrollara con **Slash Sherlock x John**

-Esta historia contiene escenas de asesinatos que pueden perturbar a algunas personas, pero que son necesarias para el desarrollo del Fan Fic.

-Les pido, si tienen tiempo claro leer las notas al final del capitulo.

Y con ustedes el capítulo :

**Más allá del infierno**

_Los huesos del dolor_

Los huesos del dolor son dorados.  
>Su resplandor no tiene a donde ir.<br>Se sumerge dentro de si,  
>y asoma a través de la nieve.<br>No podemos imaginar, pero sí soñamos  
>con padres llorosos a cuya salud bebemos,<br>con leche materna y hedor final.  
>Los huesos dorados se incrustan en el borde.<br>Plata dorada, seda cobriza.  
>El dolor es agua enturbiada con leche.<br>Ataque cardíaco, asesino, cáncer.  
>Quién iba a suponer que estos huesos<br>eran unos bailarines tan diestros.  
>Los huesos del dolor son dorados.<br>El esqueleto abraza al esqueleto.  
>No conocemos las palabras de los fantasmas.<br>Lo que aprendemos es ignorancia.

_** Stand Rice**_

**Capitulo IX**

La Visión

El teléfono tintineó. Y su sonido fue como un cuchillo degollando la atmósfera.

Sherlock cruzó su mirada con la del médico. El ex militar ignoro el aparato, y se movió para velar el sueño del niño. Aún estaban en su habitación después de haberle suministrado un calmante a Joseph, quien parecía tener mejor semblante, su respiración apaciguada daba cuenta de ello.

El buen doctor le hizo una seña a su compañero y con sigilo salieron del lugar.

Al llegar a la planta baja, se sentaron en sus lugares como antes, como siempre. Uno frente a otro sin saber como empezar la conversación.

En momentos como esos, a John le hubiera gustado poder leer la mente.

Y por que no, Sherlock también lo hubiera querido.

John miró a su compañero, parecía estar tenso, y un tanto atormentado, su ceño retraído y el juego frenético de sus dedos huesudos sobre el brazo del sillón le hablaron de eso.

Algo había ocurrido arriba mientras el estaba buscando los medicamentos para Joseph. John podía intuirlo. El comportamiento de Sherlock se había alterado de un momento a otro y ahora; sentados ahí, sentía que una pared invisible se había puesto entre ellos.

Y Holmes lo sabía, el muy astuto podía ver a través de sus pensamientos con mucha claridad. Sin embargo ahora parecía ignorarle. Y John no estaba bien con eso.

Otra vez el ruido, el timbre de su teléfono móvil anunciando el acuso de llamada.

El médico miró el objeto con desanimo, tardándose un poco en decidir a estirar su brazo y contestar.

-"Hola"

Sherlock, quien seguía imputable en su asiento, observo como el rostro del medico parecía pasar de una expresión a otra con rapidez. El detective no estaba seguro del motivo de la llamada, sin embargo intuía que nada bueno saldría de ahí.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó el hombre alto buscando el rostro del otro.

John dejó de mirar el teléfono que aún tenía en sus manos para ver a su amigo y luego de nuevo al teléfono. Se notaba confundido.

-Era Clara- dijo al fin.

-¿Clara?

-La novia de mi hermana Harriet- respondió- dice que ha desaparecido-

Se produjo un silencio, solamente interrumpido por el escaso tráfico de la calle.

Sherlock se levantó de su sitio y juntó ambas manos en su pose habitual de _"pensamiento"_. Se dirigió hacia su alacena y abrió uno de los estantes sacando una botella de Whisky de buen año.

El detective cogió dos vasos anchos, un poco de hielo y vació el contenido en ellos, luego regresó a la sala central y le ofreció uno a su amigo.

John lo recibió titubeante. ¿Qué clase de broma era esta? Su única hermana estaba desaparecida y su compañero de piso no hacía más que alentarlo a tomar.

-Puedes reprocharme todo lo que quieras después- le dijo Holmes- pero ahora no hay mucho que hacer hasta que amanezca-

El medico asintió y bebió un primer sorbo, era una situación extraña estar bebiendo con su amigo sociopata, sin embargo decidió no darle importancia. Después de todo, solo era Sherlock.

El hombre de ciencia alzó el vaso y lo miró a contraluz, el temblor en su mano solo reafirmo las sospechas del blogger. Algo estaba ocurriendo en esa cabeza brillante.

-Hay algo que, te está molestando- declaró John hundiéndose en su asiento antes de continuar- Y no tengo que tener tu cerebro para saberlo-

Holmes se quedó meditabundo, ¿Cómo podía explicarle a su amigo lo que le sucedía, si ni siquiera el mismo estaba seguro? No recordaba sentirse así desde el caso del sabueso de los Baskerville; O peor aún, ni si quiera con las drogas se había sentido igual.

¿Qué era lo que había visto al tocar a Joseph? ¿Qué había sido esa imagen de una mujer rogando por su vida? Tenía una leve impresión de lo que podía significar el asunto. Pero su cabeza ¡ah! su maravilloso raciocinio le impedía llevar la deducción un paso más adelante.

-Sherlock…- suspiró cansado de esperar una respuesta.

-No quiero hablar de eso- contestó de repente bebiendo el contenido del vaso de golpe.

-Pero deberías…

-No, ya he tenido suficiente- replicó el detective llenando otro vaso para beber con igual nerviosismo-

John miro el escaso líquido de su propia copa, el buen doctor gruño refregándose la cabeza. ¿Qué era todo esto? Un asesino en serie, Joseph, su accidente, Harriet y ahora Sherlock.

-Te lo diré después- explicó la voz de su compañero interrumpiendo el tren de sus pensamientos, como siempre, Sherlock sabía lo que estaba pensando.

-Te contaré todo lo prometo, pero ahora necesito claridad- manifestó por segunda vez.

-Eso espero- contestó Watson desde su lugar, el medico extendió su vaso a su amigo para que se lo llenara mientras le decía:

- Confio en tí Sherlock Holmes, por favor no lo olvides-

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente las cosas no habían cambiado. Harriet se había esfumado de la tierra y no había rastro alguno de su paradero.<p>

Sherlock por su parte, pidió que le asignaran el caso. Por esto, se encontraban camino al hogar de Clara para obtener su testimonio.

Al llegar, se encontraron con una casa modesta, algunas pequeñas flores adornaban la fachada, de seguro era obra de la muchacha, pensó el detective.

La mujer no los hizo esperar, y salió a su encuentro en cuanto los vio. John recibió su abrazo afectuoso e incluso se lo devolvió con la misma intensidad. Clara, era una mujer cruzando los 35 años, su apariencia fresca no era más que el reflejo de su gran alma.

Ella había sido la pareja de Harriet durante más de 10 años.

El detective, saludó a la mujer sin muchas ganas. Ambos entraron al salón de recepción de la casa y aguardaron pacientemente. La mujer los miró de reojo y su vista cayó en el niño que estaba sentado al centro de ellos.

-¿Es de ustedes?-

-Sí.

-¡NO!

John le dio una mirada de advertencia al detective antes de aclarar con voz irritable.

-Solo lo estamos cuidando- explicó el doctor, mientras Joseph se aferraba a su brazo.

-Vaya, ya me extrañaba que Harry nunca me hubiera dicho que tenía un sobrino tan encantador- dijo sonriendo.

-Clara, cuéntanos lo que pasó esa noche-los interrumpió el detective.

-Muy bien- dijo ella tomando aire para comenzar- habíamos tenido una pequeña discusión por ciertas actitudes de Harry-explicó- ella tuvo una recaída con el alcohol y yo la descubrí.

John se reacomodo en su asiento disgustado por la situación. Sabia que las adicciones de su hermana no eran su culpa, no obstante él seguía sintiendo parte de esa responsabilidad colgando desde sus hombros. Y no lo soportó. A mitad del relato, el médico tomó a Joseph en brazos y salió de la habitación a toda prisa pidiendo disculpas.

-Si eh dicho algo que le ha molestado yo…- dijo Clara disculpándose

-No, está bien. – Le cortó el detective- por favor sigue-

Ella le revelo que después de la discusión no había sabido nada más de su novia. Y luego, al pasar algunas horas, comenzó a preocuparse por lo que decidió ir hasta la taberna que ella acostumbraba visitar. En el lugar le dijeron haberla visto, sin embargo le explicaron que se retiró más temprano que de costumbre, llevando más de alguna copa en el cuerpo.

Clara se mostró muy alterada aunque luchaba fervientemente para mantener la compostura, Sherlock vio en ella el claro reflejo de un humano asustado por perder a un ser querido. El hombre la comprendió en parte, al recordar el temor que experimentó al fingir su propia muerte para salvar a Watson.

Finalmente y no sin escuchar su llanto desconsolado. Sherlock se despidió asegurándole mantenerla al tanto de los avances del caso.

Aún con tranquilidad, el detective salio de la casa encontrándose con su amigo y Joseph traveseando en el antejardín. El médico parecía inmerso en el sencillo juego cuando se percató de la presencia del detective.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó observando cada detalle en el rostro del mayor

-Si, todo bien- expresó cortante.

Watson se levantó y sintió como una mano se clavaba en su hombro. Instintivamente supo, de la avalancha de deducciones que caerían sobre el

-John -

-No Sherlock, no quiero oír ni una palabra.- Fue la respuesta tajante que hizo al detective retroceder en sus posibilidades.

Decidieron caminar, antes de abordar un taxi. En el trayecto intentaron incentivar a Joseph a hablar, el niño aún se mostraba tímido al respecto, pero al menos sabían que no sería para siempre. Estaban en eso cuando Sherlock recibió una llamada telefónica de un número privado.

-Sherlock Holmes- logro contestar

En el otro lado de la línea se alcanzo a distinguir mucho ruido. Sherlock comenzó a impacientarse y pregunto valiéndose de un tono un poco mas profundo esta vez.

-¿quien es?-

El sonido pareció magnificarse y pronto el chicharreo del entorno fue ensordecedor.

Holmes alejo el auricular pero no corto la llamada, John le miró con curiosidad y este solo hizo un gesto con los hombros.

El detective suspiro dramáticamente antes de fingir ignorar la llamada. Dio una última mirada al teléfono antes de presionar la tecla de término.

Sin embargo, se detuvo a mitad de camino. El hombre levantó el aparato hasta la altura de sus oídos mientras compungía el ceño.

Del otro lado del teléfono, entre medio del zumbido distorsionado, se distinguía el lloriqueo de una mujer.

"_Ayúdame"_

Con seguridad esa voz, la había oído antes pero ¿Donde? Su brillante intelecto comenzó a trabajar haciendo encajar todas las piezas, buscando un camino. No obstante, fue la frase llena de risas, lo que saco al hombre de su tranquilidad

"_Te dejará cuando la pierdas a ella"_

_Esa risa…_

_¿Donde?_

-¡Sherlock, Sherlock ¡ ¿que te pasa?-

Una mirada de sorpresa, su expresión era parecida a la de un niño perdido. Silencio. Solo le tomo un par de segundos reconocer el rostro compungido de John mirándole de cerca.

-¿Que ha sucedido? –pregunto John

Sherlock no dijo nada. Sigilosamente sus ojos grises se clavaron en el teléfono que aún estaba en sus manos.

- Déjame verlo- ordeno John tomando el objeto para examinarlo. El medico reviso las llamadas entrantes y se encontró con el registro del "numero privado" que su amigo había atendido.

-¿Quién era?

Sherlock se negó a responder. Normalmente siempre compartía sus ideas impresiones o acontecimientos importantes con John. Sin embargo en esta ocasión no podía hacerlo. Desde que el hombre había comenzado a involucrarse con la desaparición de Harry había decidido mantener a medico lo más lejos que pudiera y eso se debía también a las altas sospechas que empezaba a tener con el asesino.

Algo no estaba bien con este caso.

-_Es él-_

Los dos adultos se giraron para ver a Joseph, el niño tenía sus ojos pegados a Sherlock, como queriendo expresar más de lo que decía

_-los viste, como yo-_

Hablo el pequeño con la misma seguridad que se tiene de respirar aire. John miró a su compañero quien no había dicho palabra, su rostro inmune lo hacía parecer una estatua de marfil, su tez estaba un poco más pálida de lo que acostumbraba y sus cejas levemente arqueadas no decían mucho.

-_"el" se llevo a la niña_-

Dijo esta vez, con un temblor amenazando por escapar de su garganta. John, no dudo en envolver a Joseph entre sus brazos para darle un poco de consuelo.

-_"no dejes que se lo lleve_"- gimoteo el niño entre llantos antes de caer rendido.

John intentó preguntarle a que se refería Joseph con lo que había dicho, sin embargo Holmes le ignoro. Este pidió al chofer apresurarse y se volvió hacia el lado de la ventana, dejando a Watson con una serie de incertidumbres en su cabeza

Cuando llegaron al departamento Sherlock corrió a encerrarse en su habitación a toda prisa, el portazo que oyó John no hizo más que aumentar la estela de dudas que tenía flotaban en el aire.

Después de comer y alimentar a Joseph, quien no había hablado mucho más. El medico decidió que era hora de que el niño se durmiera, Watson lo guió hasta su habitación donde lo hizo dormir, antes de descender nuevamente llevando una pequeña caja entre sus manos.

La sala parecía estar inundada de un silencio abrumador, poco habitual cuando se encontraban todos en "casa".

John se sentó en su sofá y abrió el objeto que estaba sosteniendo, revelando un montón de fotos con algunos años de vida.

En la primera una muchacha joven de cabellos rubios alocados aparecía abrazándolo por la espalda, John se sonrió a recordar el susto que había sentido cuando lo sorprendieron para la foto. El ex militar delineo el rostro de la mujer haciendo un alto en sus mejillas. Harry siempre le había recordado a su madre por ellas.

Y ahora, se había ido.

La idea desoladora y aplastante de que su única hermana había dejado de existir, lo estaba mortificando. El ex militar era muy consiente de los tiempos vitales para hallar a la gente "desaparecida", y aunque en su cabeza algo gritaba que en cualquier momento lo llamarían para decirle que la habían hallado alcoholizada y desorientada en un callejón. Otra parte insistía en que algo verdaderamente malo le había ocurrido.

Odiaba la sensación de angustia que estaba echando raíces en su corazón. Detestaba no saber por donde empezar y menos aún saber lo que Sherlock estaba pensando. Por que no hacía falta preguntarle para estar al tanto de que algo le estaba escondiendo desde el ataque de Joseph.

John inhalo todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían intentando reprimir la ola de angustia que nació de su estomago. La ansiedad le golpeo con una bravura propia del mar antes de hacerlo estallar en llanto.

El medico intento reprimir las lagrimas, pero estas corrían por cuenta propia, su pecho se contrajo y el dolor se abrió paso; ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Su hermana, el asesinato de esas mujeres, Joseph y ahora incluso Sherlock? ¿Cuánto más tenía que sobrellevar? Siempre se había considerado un hombre fuerte, y lo era. Pero esta vez se sentía totalmente desorientado e incompetente…

-¿John?

El medico se tensó al sentir la voz de su compañero flotando dentro de la sala, agradeció mentalmente la oscuridad del ambiente, antes de tranquilizar su respiración, aclarar un poco su garganta y responder.

-¿Sherlock que sucede?

John sintió un par de pasos a su alrededor antes de sentarse en el sofá al frente sí. El detective se acomodo entre los cojines antes de continuar.

-¿por que estas a oscuras?

-me gusta así, es más tranquilo

-No le hace bien a tu vista- señalo el hombre alto haciendo hincapié en las fotografías de sus manos.

Watson se sobresalto al darse cuenta de que pese a la oscuridad del salón, su amigo aún podía ver.

-No enciendas la luz- le ordeno. No quería arriesgarse a que lo vieran tan débil-

-Esta bien- concordó el detective- ¿Qué esta pasando?, hay algo que te tiene mal, pero por más que lo pienso, no entiendo qué es.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti- suspiro el medico refregándose los ojos con cansancio- pero ambos sabemos que no llegaremos a ninguna parte.-

El medico sintió a su amigo exhalar haciendo un sonido parecido al "mmhh" mientras tamborileaba con su pie izquierdo. Watson cerró los ojos y apretó los parpados, intentando controlar la nueva ola de malestar que se avecinaba.

_-"John"-_

Lo escucho decir repentinamente más de cerca, el desgraciado lo había oído.

-Estoy bien Sherlock, está todo bien- lucho por mentir con la garganta ronca

Pero no podía engañarlo, no a ese genio brillante.

Un par de pasos inseguros se detuvieron frente a sí, luego un sonido en la alfombra seguido de un par de manos apretando ligeramente sus rodillas. Podía sentir el calor del otro cuerpo que tenía a unos centímetros.

Aún tambaleándose, con las manos vibrando, las dejo caer sobre las que estaban en sus piernas.

Sus ojos avellana buscaron la luz de los azules entre penumbras.

Y los hallaron.

-la encontrare a tiempo, lo prometo-

Dijo con convicción mientras acariciaba con el pulgar sus rodillas. Ambos sabían cual era el temor del medico.

-Lo sé…- contestó el hombre apretando las manos de su amigo.

-la traeré de regreso y atrapare al asesino- reafirmo, tomando las mejillas del doctor-

John sintió que el otro cuerpo estaba más cerca de lo que recordaba antes, pero la oscuridad no le permitía verlo. El medico, elevo sus manos y las llevo hacia delante chocando con el pecho del más alto. Sobresaltándose por un momento al sentir los fuertes latidos bajo su mano.

-Cuando éramos pequeños, nuestros padres discutían a menudo, ella siempre me escondía y decía que todo estaría bien, que no había de que preocuparse, por que los adultos hacían esas cosas y que luego vendría la calma.- explico haciendo círculos en la camisa con las yemas de sus dedos- y siempre era así. Ella me hizo creer en los héroes, por eso después me enliste en el ejercito, por que quería hacer las cosas bien para los demás, así como ella las hizo conmigo-

Sherlock dedujo de inmediato, la razón del distanciamiento de su blogger con la mujer, la desilusión de verla sumida en el peor alcoholismo, le hizo detestarla.

-No puede… simplemente no puede irse pensando que yo aún la odio…- confesó afligido

El detective sintió ajustar el agarre de su camisa con más ahínco cuando John volvió a hablar:

-Por eso no podía enfrentar a Clara. Hace años, cuando recién regrese del ejército, ella me pidió ayuda con la adicción de Harry. Yo estaba tan molesto por su "recaída" que le dije que no quería saber nada de ella nunca más. Sin embargo, esa mujer siguió al lado de Harriet. Clara, sin tener su misma sangre la apoyo en su tratamiento una y otra vez, mientras yo su único hermano, hacia oídos sordos a lo que le estaba ocurriendo ¿Cómo puedo fingir ahora que nada ha pasado, solo por que desapareció? –respiro hondo- No Sherlock, no puedo hacer como que nada ha pasado y seguir adelante…

-_El arrepentimiento-_ pensó Sherlock, esa actitud tan básica, a veces egoísta y humana. Había oído muchas veces hablar a las victimas y criminales de ello en sus casos. Y nunca lo había tomado en cuenta hasta después de "la caída".

-Perdona- John suspiro refregándose la cara con el antebrazo. De pronto estaba nervioso e incomodo, pero al mismo tiempo indeciso. –Estas cosas no están en "tu área", no debería estar molestándote con ellas- dijo al fin.

Sherlock lo escucho atento, sus manos tímidamente viajaron desde las mejillas a los hombros del blogger dándole un apretón ligero. John cerró los ojos absorbiendo la esencia del olor de Sherlock, algo había en ella que lo consolaba.

El detective distinguió la respiración de John acompasarse, y tomo eso como señal para levantarse. John sintió el toque fantasmal de un par de labios en su frente antes de que la luz lo cegara por completo.

-Vamos John, tenemos que investigar las pistas que nos ha dejado "nuestro amigo"- expuso el detective retomando su postura seria, cuando un par de pasos apresurados tropezaron escalera abajo.

Sherlock alcanzo a reaccionar en el momento preciso en que Joseph caía, atajándolo en el aire.

-¡Oh por dios, Joseph!- grito John acercándose al pequeño.

-"Cosa", ¿hey estas bien? – le preguntó Holmes sacudiéndolo un poco, antes de mirar a sus ojos y ser envuelto en la bruma.

-¡Diablos!-

Una seguidilla de imágenes pasaron frente a sus ojos. Y sherlock entendió lo que la gente quería decir con la expresión "_vi pasar mi vida ante mí"_. Todo estaba muy confuso, muchos sonidos de voces y lugares pasaban uno tras otro, incluso fusionándose. Lo primero que vio fue un grupo de niños, estaban sentados en un círculo, parecían jugando, luego, un hombre. No podía distinguirlo bien pero… estaba sosteniendo una discusión con una mujer, Holmes se confundió un poco cuando sintió la rabia de la muchacha con toda claridad.

Después fue muy difícil entender lo que sucedió, una sucesión de personas y lugares invadieron agresivamente sus sentidos, su palacio mental parecía haber sido invadido por invitados no deseados que empujaban en la puerta principal para adentrarse.

El detective se sintió furiosamente amenazado, conocía perfectamente el mecanismo del Palacio, sabía que si era forzado alguna vez, solo conseguirían acelerar el dispositivo de defensa que él mismo había echo, y ello consistía en la eliminación del mismo palacio si era necesario.

Holmes empezó a derramar una verborrea incontrolable mientras John le seguía estupefacto desde afuera. Su compañero parecía poseído por algo totalmente antinatural. El medico, quien para ese entonces se había acercado para intentar quitarle al niño de los brazos estaba ahora abrumado por el comportamiento neurótico del genio.

-¡Sherlock que te pasa. Suelta a Joseph!- grito sin lograr detener el misterioso trance en el que se hallaba sometido

El ex militar iba a golpearlo cuando su celular sonó. John se detuvo y cogio el aparato revisando el mensaje que había caído.

-"No lo toques" MH.

-¿Mycroft? ¿Cómo demonios sabe que…? Se preguntó a sí mismo, mirando en todas direcciones, antes de oír el siguiente mensaje de texto caer-

-"Su circuito de seguridad John, estoy en camino. No hagas nada" MH

John se puso de pie con ambas manos en la cintura, el rubio comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro sin sentido. Odiaba estar así de impasible sin poder ayudar a su amigo, sin embargo, si el mayor de los Holmes se lo decía, tendría que acatarlo.

John observo a lo lejos como Sherlock mantenía sus ojos abiertos, su boca no paraba de regurgitar palabras de corrido, un par de bolsas amoratadas conformaban las ojeras de cansancio que se habían instalado en su clara piel.

Joseph parecía seguir inconciente en sus brazos, dando la extraña impresión de que estuvieran conectados.

Algo muy malo estaba sucediendo. Y el siendo medico no lo acababa de entender.

En algún momento de su borroso trance, Sherlock se vio flotando en un lugar húmedo y mohoso. El oxido de las instalaciones le dijo que podía ser una bodega, el detective recordó de golpe haber estado en un lugar así antes. Y entonces la oyó.

-"¡Por favor alguien…ayuda!"

Holmes se desplazo flotando todo lo que pudo hasta estar lo más cerca que podía. Estaba casi seguro de saber de quien se trataba. No había duda, tenía que ser Harriet.

-"Harriet" le grito sin embargo, la mujer parecía no oírle

Ella estaba muy lastimada, había recibido una contusión en la cabeza y uno de sus brazos mostraba rastros de haber sido mutilado arrancándole pedazos de carne.

-Ayúdenme… por favor… no quiero morir- lloriqueo esta vez aumentando el ritmo de su caja toráxica.- John…- gimoteo varias veces antes de quedar inconciente.

El detective, lucho contra el impulso tremendo de ignorar la escena. Su cerebro le decía que todo era parte de su imaginación, pero había algo, que le hacía detenerse y dudar.

Rápidamente, Sherlock comenzó a observar el lugar, tenía poco tiempo y le costaba distinguir entre la bruma. Pudo desplazarse otro poco acercándose al suelo y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural las vio.

"_las vías abandonadas del tren"_

Y no alcanzó a hacer mucho más, cuando fue nuevamente arrastrado de golpe a la realidad.

-¡Sherlock despierta de una vez!

Holmes sintió el agua golpearle de frente, el detective tosió acomodándose de lado mientras liberaba a Joseph de su enganche.

-Joseph, cariño estas bien- dijo John moviendo al niño quien comenzó a desperezarse.

-Hermano, ¿como te sientes?- preguntó mycroft alisando sus ropas y clavando sus ojos en los del menor.

-¿Que haces aquí?- respondió Sherlock sintiendo la ira florecer en su estomago.

-¿No es obvio? Vine a impedir que el doctor Watson te matase a golpes- declaro en tono solmene causando mas de un sonrojo en el doctor.

-¿Que ha pasado Sherlock?- consultó John

Sherlock se llevo una mano a la cabeza ordenando la maraña de rizos húmedos que tenía en su frente. El detective consultor se inclino hacia delante. Cuando lo recordó todo de golpe.

-Las líneas del tren abandonadas en la parte sur- mascullo de repente situándose de pie y calzándose su gabardina.

John miro a Mycroft y luego a Holmes sin entender que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Rápido John llama a Lestrade!

-¡Que! ¿Para que diablos quieres a Lestrade?

-Dile que envié a un escuadrón a las líneas del tren abandonadas en la parte sur de la ciudad, le enviare las coordenadas exactas por texto.

-¡¿Espera un segundo, a donde crees que vas?!- exclamó el medico

-voy tras el asesino, John - dijo comenzando a bajar las escaleras

-¡Sherlock!-

En dos segundos Watson tomo a Joseph y se lo entrego a un estupefacto Mycroft mientras le decía: ¡cuídalo mientras no estemos, gracias!- soltó mientras tomaba su chaqueta y seguía ágilmente los pasos del detective consultor.

Mycroft levantó una ceja, estupefacto. Miró a la criatura que ahora estaba dormida en su regazo y pensó

"Me van a deber más que un favor por esto"

En la acera Sherlock había echo parar un taxi, el detective estaba subiendo cuando John lo empujo y se sentó al lado del.

-John, te dije que hablaras con Lestra…

-Lo haré en el camino- le interrumpió John- Y ya sé lo que me dirás de que no es bueno que este cerca del asesino con por los efectos de la amnesia- explico adelantándose aun sorprendido Sherlock- pero déjame decirte que no me importa, por que estoy seguro de que tiene que ver con la desaparición de Harry y tengo que encontrarla-hizo una pausa- por favor déjame ir -

Sherlock lo miró directamente a los ojos. Sabía que aunque se lo negara, John lo seguiría por sus medios.

- Esta bien, iremos- declaro al fin

-Juntos- dijo John tomándole una de las manos de improvisto- Tú y yo iremos y regresaremos Juntos.

Y Sherlock deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, que eso fuera cierto.

Continuará.

Hola como están?

Mucho tiempo eh?, lo siento montones pero me ha costado sacar este capitulo.

Si bien no es tan brillante como otros era un capitulo necesario para lo que viene.

-En el próximo capitulo sucederá lo que muchos querían y me preguntaban **"la escena de Sherlock Y John" **aparte de eso, iremos directamente con el caso, ¿lograra sobrevivir Harriet? Ajaja… veremos también los motivos del asesino y como la mente racional de Sherlock se debate con las cosas no tan normales que están ocurriendo.

Ya nos queda menos y la trama comienza a desenredarse recuerdo que algunos me dijeron que Joseph tenía estas visiones por culpa de Jack y si. Están en lo correcto pero chicos hay algo que están pasando aún por alto. Hay una vuelta más que darle a todo este menjurje.

A los comentarios los responderé en lo que queda del día y a los que no tienen cuenta los subiré por acá antes de mañana.

Gracias! Por leer y acompañarme, Gracias mil Gracias!

CoD.


	11. Capítulo X El Impulso

Como saben el video promocional del fanfic pueden encontrarlo en Youtube

Solo ingresen en el buscador _**" mas alla del infierno fanfic "**_ y aparecerá ojala les guste ya que de momento ese es el trailer.

**Como siempre agradecimientos a: **

**Miss Altair, aliterra, Cierushield, dheisen, , Audrey Holmes, MimiJBF, goanago, Elip Lio, Guardian19, K2008sempai, Chibi Dhamar, mary. **Por sus comentarios que me incentivan muchísimo a escribir

**Advertencias:**

**-Sherlock Holmes, BBC, Jack the Ripper, no me pertenecen.**

-Como saben la historia se desarrollara con **Slash Sherlock x John**

-Esta historia contiene escenas de asesinatos que pueden perturbar a algunas personas, pero que son necesarias para el desarrollo del Fan Fic.

**Las notas y respuestas a gente sin cuenta las responderé entre hoy y mañana**

Y con ustedes el capítulo:

**Más allá del infierno**

_¿Cree en el destino?_

_ ¿Que incluso los poderes del tiempo pueden alterarse por un solo propósito?,_

_ ¿Que el hombre más afortunado que pisa esta tierra es aquél que encuentra…_

_el amor verdadero?_

Drácula, Bram Stocker

**Capitulo X**

El Impulso

En cuanto el taxi arribo, se lanzaron a investigar. Sherlock actuaba como un verdadero radar guiado por lo que había almacenado en sus "recuerdos". A pesar de que aún estaba confundido, su fuerte sentido deductivo le decía que estaba cometiendo un error al guiarse por las emociones. Sin embargo, el detective alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza y con sigilo ingreso al primer container de la ex estación de trenes. John le seguía muy de cerca manteniéndose alerta como su entrenamiento militar le había enseñado.

Se adentraron por un túnel sombrío, ayudados de una pequeña linterna de bolsillo que John había recordado traer. Sherlock fue quien hizo el primer movimiento inmiscuyéndose de lleno en la estancia con el mismo sigilo de un gato.

El olor a humedad, oxido y madera apolillada fue sólo un accesorio más al recibimiento del lugar. Cada paso hacía rechinar la madera gastada y mal tenida por los años. Anduvieron unos minutos sin descanso, no encontrando nada más que polvo, telarañas y un montón de artefactos inservibles.

Sin embargo, cuando pensaron que no encontrarían más que escombros, al doblar una esquina, el aire pareció volverse denso y en pocos segundos todo estaba en el más absoluto silencio.

Sherlock, desde su lugar podía oír la respiración pesada de John a sus espaldas y también distinguir entre la oscuridad, la tenue luz en la habitación al final del túnel.

-John- le llamo Sherlock haciéndole un gesto en dirección al lugar.

Watson se tensó al pensar que estaban tan cerca del asesino y de su hermana. Y aun que la adrenalina amenazaba con desbordarse en sus venas, el medico recurrió a todo su auto control para evitar un desmadre.

Avanzaron con cuidado, entre paredes rasgadas, con mensajes obscenos, el fuerte olor a cloacas y una leve corriente de agua que pasaba por los ladrillos de los muros.

De improviso Sherlock se detuvo y el medico vio en el rostro de su amigo alojada la tirantez del momento.

-¿Trajiste tu revolver?- murmuró el detective

John frunció el entrecejo antes de responder con tono divcertido

-Si, aunque no creo que nos sirva de mucho- bromeo

Sherlock levantó el cuello de su abrigo y se lo acomodó misteriosamente antes de contestar:

-Eso, esta por verse mí querido Watson-

John movió la cabeza resoplando en el proceso. Detestaba los momentos cuando Sherlock intentaba lucir genial delante de él.

_-¡No! ¡Por favor… no lo hagas!-_

Ambos se alertaron al oír la llamada de auxilio. Rápidamente, echaron un vistazo en dirección de donde provenían los gritos. John se sobresalto al reconocer esa voz como la de su hermana. _¡Dios, se oía tan angustiada!_ Sin embargo el soldado se mantuvo inmóvil.

Sin perder otro minuto, Holmes se arrimó por el borde de la pared en la que se encontraba. El detective busco al "asesino" dentro de la habitación, el que encontró de espaldas en una de las esquinas de la gran sala. El hombre, quien llevaba una mascara en el rostro parecía estar preparando algunos objetos filosos para su victima quien, yacía desnuda y amarrada de piernas y brazos contra la pared.

-¡Cállate mujer, a menos que quieras que cosa tu sucia boca!- amenazó el hombre sin si quiera observarla

-Hijo de put…- farfullo John apretando sus puños en señal de impotencia-

Sherlock hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y John entendió el mensaje. No debían inmiscuirse aún, por lo que Watson se trago sus palabras.

El hombre continuaba organizando casi con devoción enfermiza sus "utensilios" haciendo chirriar el metal resplandeciente a medida continuaba con su ritual. Harry rompió en llanto por segunda vez y el hombre pareció perder el control, cuando súbitamente arrojo la mitad de las cosas que yacían sobre la mesilla.

-¡Dije que te callaras!- grito esta vez con violencia, alzándose sobre ella, cogiéndola por el cuello y aplastándole la arteria carótida con una de sus enormes manos.

La muchacha vio arder el fuego en la mirada de ese depredador que parecía un gigante, mientras intentaba en vano tomar aire para evitar la asfixia que poco a poco empezaba a apagar su cuerpo; Sus ojos se dilataron, su boca se abrió dando paso a la lengua que colgó lacia hacia fuera, mientras entre sus piernas se escurrían algunos deshechos pestilentes.

-¡Detente ahí!- gritó Sherlock emergiendo desde el otro extremo de la habitación

El asesino, seguía de espaldas cuando escucho a Holmes, el hombre se quedó estupefacto antes de enderezar sus hombros y romper en una riza avasalladora.

-¡Pues valla, esto sí es una sorpresa, si es mi querido señor Holmes!- dijo volviéndose por completo para encarar al detective- estoy muy molesto con la policía, han culpado a un hombre corriente en mi lugar- dijo con decepción

-Son asuntos triviales- explico el genio siguiéndole el juego- No deberías preocuparte, pronto sabrán que tu eres el arquitecto de la obra- dijo al fin

-¡Oh! Es muy grato escucharlo señor Holmes, sin embargo esto ¡No disminuye mi ira!- grito haciendo retumbar las paredes.

-Aléjate de ella- Amenazo Sherlock con voz firme

-Doctor Watson- Rió el hombre echando un vistazo tras el detective-¿como esta su cabeza? –

John sintió un peso en su estomago, e intentó tranquilizarse. No era un buen momento para entrar en pánico.

-¡Deja en libertad a Harry!- Gritó el ex militar apuntándole sin titubeos.

-¡Oh! Por su puesto, que mal educado de mi parte… ¡Atar a un perra como esta!- exclamo

-¡Cállate, no permitiré que …

-¡Que! ¿No permitirás que?- sonrió- Al parecer no te das cuenta de tu lugar en esta situación- Explico el hombre acercando un cuchillo al brazo parcialmente cortado de su hermana.

John se congelo en el instante en que vio como al brazo de su hermana le faltaban pequeños trozos de carne.

-¿Le gusta la carne de perra doctor Watson?- se burló enterrando el puñal en el músculo, haciendo a la mujer retorcerse del dolor.- ¿recuerdas lo que hiciste antes?- soltó riendo- "tú también eres muy diestro con los cuchillos"

-¡Detente Jack!- grito Sherlock lanzando un disparo de advertencia.

-¡Oh! No, no, no. Shhh…-dijo haciendo la mueca de silencio- ¡Tú no puedes detenerme! ¡Nadie puede hacerlo!- exclamó de nuevo-¿Sabes por que? ¡Por que tu solo tienes cerebro y no tienes fe!- clamó como una fiera haciéndolos retroceder un par de pasos.

-¡Nadie puede detenerme!-vociferó usando una voz gutural que los hizo estremecer por completo.

El asesino dio un paso en falso y luego otro, Sherlock lo noto y lo puso en la mira de su arma. Sin embargo en cuanto hizo presión en el gatillo, las luces se apagaron repentinamente y una cortina oscura se alzo violenta, como un tornado sobre ellos.

-¡Sherlock!- gritó John intentando ver a su compañero

-¡Quédate donde estas!- ordeno Holmes mientras intentaba cubrirse con su abrigo.

Como pudo, el detective comenzó a desplazarse entre las sombras que se aventaban contra él como si fueran olas. Se abrió paso divisando entre medio la figura del asesino, y entonces se lanzo tras él.

Sherlock lo persiguió haciendo uso de todas sus capacidades, sin embargo las grandes franjas negras en los muros no lo permitían ver. Holmes no disminuyo su paso, avanzó raudo, mientras algunas ventanas de la estancia reventaban a su andar.

"Destruiré a Watson si no dejas de molestarme hombre de razón"

Escucho que le susurraban en su nuca. Tan cerca que se volvió de inmediato, buscando a sus espaldas y tal como lo había anticipado, no encontró nada.

"¡Mierda!" No podía verlo, soltó una maldición al aire mientras giraba en círculos y pateaba una viga a su costado, sin poder creer su mala suerte. Lo había perdido.

Sherlock miro fijamente el túnel, ahora se veía mucho más claro y con la frustración hirviendo, emprendió su regreso, en búsqueda de John.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Harry, ¡Harry contéstame!- .

Sherlock corrió apenas diviso a John intentando despertar a su hermana en vano. Holmes apartó a su amigo y se acercó a la mujer tomando su pulso. Se relajo al sentir que estaba débil pero que aún se sentía. El detective miró a su blogger quien parecía invadido por la desesperación y supo al instante que tenía que hacer algo.

-¡John!, ¡Ayúdame a desatarla!-grito el hombre haciendo a John salir de su cavilaciones. El medico comenzó su trabajo haciéndolo lo más rápido que sus manos se lo permitían. Al poco tiempo habían logrado liberar a la mujer, Sherlock se había quitado el abrigo pasándoselo por sobre los hombros mientras la recostaban en el piso.

Inmediatamente John comenzó su chequeo medico, hallando una gran lesión en la cabeza, algunos cortes y falta de tejido en brazos y piernas.

-Harry por dios- John estaba espantado pero no podía asustarse, no ahora mientras continuaba con su cometido. -Necesitamos una ambulancia- dijo finalmente, no puedo tratarla así-

Sherlock envió un mensaje rápido desde su teléfono el que fue respondido casi al instante.

-En 15 minutos estará afuera, ahora ayúdame a llevarla- dijo el detective a su amigo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaban en la sala de espera, desde que Harry había ingresado a cirugía habían transcurrido dos horas y John parecía estar volviéndose cada vez más loco.

-John no deberías desesperarte, tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que tardan este tipo de operaciones-

- ¡Es mi hermana la que esta ahí adentro!- le recrimino saltando desde su asiento

-John…-

-¡No Sherlock, tu no entiendes!- le gruño rascándose la cabeza

El ex militar estaba a punto de lanzarle un discurso de "empatía" al detective, cuando la voz de una mujer desvio su atención.

-¡John, Sherlock!

Ambos giraron al escuchar sus nombres, reconociendo en el instante a Clara quien venía corriendo en su dirección.

-¿Donde esta?- preguntó la mujer agitada y muy nerviosa

-Cálmate Clara- dijo John tomándola por los hombros y haciéndola sentarse- Harry ha sido ingresada a cirugía para reconstrucción de algunas partes de su cuerpo- explico pausadamente-

Clara se quedo en blanco, la mujer pareció tomarse su tiempo para comprender lo que John estaba tratando de decirle mientras se desplomaba por completo en su silla.

-¿Como esta? ¿Saben algo?- susurró, se le veía muy afectada

Watson intercambio una mirada con Sherlock y movió la cabeza en señal negativa. Eso fue suficiente para que Clara rompiera en llanto.

El resto de las horas transcurrieron así. John y Clara intentaban calmarse entre ellos, mientras Sherlock hacia lo "posible" por no estallar en un ataque de aburrimiento.

_-Familiares de la señorita Watson-_

Oyeron preguntar al medico de turno quien acababa de salir de la sala de cirugías.

Watson reacciono con velocidad poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano para saludarle.

-Soy el hermano-

El medico lo miró con detenimiento, observando de paso a Sherlock y a Clara antes de arrojar el diagnostico.

-La paciente esta estable, ha sufrido una cantidad importante de lesiones, que felizmente hemos podido manejar-

-Gracias a Dios- suspiro Clara con una mano en el pecho

-Sin embargo- carraspeo el medico- su estado mental es otra cosa que sabremos en cuanto se despierte, comprenderán que ha pasado por una mala experiencia y solo podremos tener todo el diagnostico una vez este conciente- declaro

-Entendemos doctor- dijo John- ¿podemos pasar a verla?-

-Si, pero solo uno de ustedes y considero que debería ser quien sea el mas cercano a ella, el resto puede verla a partir de mañana en los horarios de visita-

John le dio un apretón en el brazo a Clara y le hizo un gesto para que siguiera al doctor, la mujer le agradeció con una sonrisa verdadera mientras se iba tras el.

John observo como Clara y el medico se perdían a través de la puerta. El medico estaba convencido que había tomado la mejor decisión en dejarla ir en su lugar.

-Es hora de marcharnos, si dejamos a Mycroft un minuto más con "la cosa" vamos a tener malas noticias- anuncio Sherlock mientras se encaminaba a la salida

John se sobresalto ligeramente mientras regresaba a la realidad. El ex militar no podía dejar de pensar en cómo Sherlock había podido dar con el paradero de su hermana. No es que dudara de la genialidad de su amigo, de echo jamás lo había echo, sin embargo ese misterio era algo que le venía inquietando desde que Harry había entrado a ese pabellón. Y quizás por esto John había decidido que intentaría interrogar a Sherlock en cuanto se encontraran en la intimidad del 221B.

Sin embargo, Watson estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no tuvo tiempo de ver a la otra persona que venía en dirección opuesta de su camino.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpo John agachándose para recoger un par de carpetas que habían volado aterrizando en el suelo - ¡Director Withey!- exclamo al reconocer al hombre que tenia en frente - ¡Que sorpresa!

-John ya te dije que guardaras los formalismos- insistió el hombre sonriendo- Puedes llamarme Will-

-Lo lamento, es la costumbre Will- dijo apenado-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eh venido a solucionar algunos "asuntos personales" con el director de este hospital- explico poniéndose de pie.- ¿y tu, que haces aquí?

-Mi hermana tubo un accidente- explico John- pero ya esta mejor-

-Es una lastima, ¿Como se llama?- le preguntó con un brillo intenso en los ojos

John se sintió extrañamente incomodo con la pregunta, sin embrago su cabeza le decía que no había nada malo en contestar –su nombre es Harriet Watson- declaro con inquietud.

-Así que Harriet- repitió con voz profunda- la tendré en mente – dijo el hombre con ese extraño misticismo que hacia que a John se le pusieran los pelos de punta

-Gracias Will pero…-

-¡John, apresúrate!-

Watson levanto la vista y vio a su compañero con cara de fastidio parado en la salida del hospital.

-Parece que te están esperando- dijo el hombre mirando en dirección a Sherlock con una sonrisa cómplice

-Si. Lo siento tengo que irme Will- se despidió Watson reanudando su camino-

-¡Suerte John!- le dijo levantando la mano en señal amistosa para luego musitar con maldad para si mismo- la vas a necesitar-

Sherlock desde su sitio levanto la mano en respuesta al inusual saludo mientras John llegaba a su lado. El detective ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo en dedicar una de sus "falsas sonrisas", por algún motivo la actitud de aquel hombre no le había gustado.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto John al ver el semblante serio de Holmes

-Nada John, no sucede nada- dijo al fin volviéndose a la salida

En cuanto dejaron el hospital notaron de inmediato a un vehiculo estacionado con ventanas polarizadas que tenia escrito "Mycroft" en su delantera.

John suspiro bajando los hombros y entro al auto siendo seguido por Sherlock quien parecía desinteresado en todo lo que pudiera ocurrir a su alrededor.

Después de un largo recorrido, lograron llegar a su departamento. John a pesar de estar más relajado, seguía visiblemente preocupado por la estabilidad de su hermana, y Sherlock por su parte continuaba igual de "estoico" desde que habían abordado el vehiculo.

Subieron los escalones para llegar a su piso, John fue quien se adelanto, abriendo la puerta, buscando a Joseph de forma casi instintiva.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí?- escupió Sherlock al hombre con sorpresa

-Vine a verte y me encontré con que Mycroft estaba en problemas- explico Lestrade mientras terminaba de preparar la leche a Joseph

Mycroft se rasco el puente de la nariz con la mano un poco avergonzado, mientras miraba a un punto muerto en la cocina de forma impaciente.

-Siguen buscando en el lugar equivocado- dijo Sherlock colgando su abrigo y avanzando por la sala hacia el ventanal.- Lestrade debes soltar al hombre que están culpando, el es inocente.- declaro al fin

-Felicidades, la encontraron- señaló Gregory refiriéndose a la hermana de John

-Si, logramos llegar a tiempo, ella ahora esta en el hospital- congenio Watson

-El asesino sigue suelto y tu culpable es falso- murmuro Sherlock con fastidio a Lestrade

-Lo sé, pero las cosas no son tan fáciles- suspiro el policía ofreciéndole la merienda a John quien ahora tenía a Joseph sobre sus piernas en el sofá.

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto Holmes elevando una ceja

-el terror que ha nacido en la ciudad se extenderá en cosa de horas si la policía admite que no tienen a el culpable- dijo Mycroft entrometiéndose- Y el resultado será la histeria completa de los habitantes de Londres.

- Te lo dije antes Sherlock, Scotland Yard no esta en posición de revelar tal verdad a la población- declaro Lestrade

-Tu no entiendes- explico Holmes riendo- este hombre vive entre nosotros y es a quien tememos como parte de la sociedad – carraspeo - y no se detendrá, no dejara de enviar cartas y partes de cuerpos a los diarios y televisión, por que el quiere un "reconocimiento" y mientras más lo alejen de eso, mas violento se volverá.

-Lo sabemos pero la reputación de nuestro departamento de policía…- intento decir el detective inspector

-Greg, Sherlock tiene razón- indicó John interrumpiéndolos mientras mecía a Joseph- este tipo de maldad, este tipo de terror seguirá creciendo, y debemos frenarlo -

Gregory se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor masajeándose las sienes. Para el la decisión era mucho más complicada de lo que se veía a simple vista.

-No prometo nada, pero intentaré reabrir la investigación- dijo con cansancio

-puedo ayudarte con eso- le ofreció Mycroft, intercambiando una mirada con la de Sherlock- pero deben tener en cuenta que apenas eso suceda, la presión de la corona caerá sobre ustedes.

-No- declaro el menor de los Holmes- No tenemos que hacer nada. Estoy seguro que nuestro asesino reaparecerá muy pronto, además ahora contamos con algo invaluable-

-¿De que estas hablando? – preguntó Gregory

Sherlock hizo una mueca emocionado antes de responder.

-Tenemos una victima que sobrevivió al atacante, y su testimonio será crucial para atrapar a nuestro hombre-

-Has lo que quieras Sherlock, pero no te confíes- advirtió el mayor de los Holmes- Aun hay cosas de este caso que están por sobre la comprensión natural- expreso el mayor dirigiendo una mirada cargada de recelo a Joseph para después salir.

-¿Que ha querido decir con eso?- pregunto John quien había quedado perplejo con el pequeño durmiendo en su pecho

Sherlock no respondió se sentó en su sofá y espero a que Lestrade se despidiera dejándolos nuevamente solos.

Tras la partida del inspector, Holmes pareció sentirse repentinamente incomodo, como si anticipara de alguna extraña manera lo que vendría

El hombre alto se agitó en su lugar viendo de reojo como la luz difusa de la habitación bañaba el rostro de John quien tenía vuelto el rostro hacia la ventana.

-¿Cómo supiste que mi hermana estaba ahí?- pregunto el ex militar manteniendo su voz tranquila

-Soy detective, ¿recuerdas?- Holmes rió mientras respondía

John se restregó la cara con ambas manos antes de volver a insistir.

-Sherlock…

-John, te prometí que la encontraría, ¿no puedes contentarte con eso?

-No es eso – resoplo el medico levantándose con cuidado de despertar a Joseph- eres tú, algo te esta sucediendo y no intentes mentirme- le advirtió cruzándose de brazos.

-No es tu problema- le dejo caer el detective de forma repentina. Holmes no quería admitir que el asunto de las visiones era algo que ni si quiera él entendía.

-¡No digas eso!- dijo John elevando la voz a un tono militar- Sherlock de inmediato aprecio la mueca de dolor en el medico cuando el dijo esas palabras- solo, no vuelvas a decirlo- susurro cansado

-John, espera…- exclamo el detective girándolo para verle- yo no quise…-

-No Sherlock- le interrumpió el medico – estaban muy cerca, tanto que podía respirar en la boca del otro- escucha, iré a comprar algunas cosas, tu… ¿puedes quedarte con Joseph mientras regreso?- pidió mas calmado

El detective hizo un movimiento leve con la cabeza, mientras analizaba a John, el medico se veía muy hastiado.

-Bien- suspiro John- eso esta muy bien- dijo al fin haciendo ese gesto que hacia con la lengua cuando estaba ansioso.

Watson levanto la vista y el brillo y la fuerza que encontró en los ojos de su compañero lo dejaron sin aliento. Sherlock parecía observarle de una manera que el jamás lo había visto hacer con nada y nadie, ni si quiera con la misma Irene Adler.

Lentamente John abrió y cerro la boca con nerviosismo sintiendo como su mentón tiritaba un poco en el proceso; Su corazón salto de repente alojándose en su manzana de Adán, disparando su pulso, revolviendo sus entrañas.

John se sintió hipnotizado por esos pómulos y boca perfecta. Hasta ese minuto no se había dado cuenta de cuanto los había anhelado. El medico trago duro e instintivamente se aproximo hasta el detective inclinándose con una naturalidad sobrecogedora.

Ambos se miraron tan de cerca que podían sentir sus pestañas rozándose y entonces solo fue cosas de segundos para que el espacio que existía entre ellos dejara de existir.

Y ambos se quedaron paralizados…

Con la mente en blanco, la piel erizada, y la incertidumbre colgando de sus hombros

Y por un minuto el mundo se paró, el hechizo término. Y solo quedaron ellos.

Y el beso.

La confusión y el peso colgando en las bocas de sus estómagos…

-Yo... ten...tengo que…ir a...comprar- tartamudeo John, mientras tropezaba con prácticamente todo lo que tenía en su camino para salir corriendo.

Y Sherlock Holmes se quedo pasmado, sin saber que decir ni que hacer.

Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo de Londres una nueva carta con olor a sangre era recibida en Scotland Yard.

_"Estimado Jefe,_

_Como verá este mensaje es más corto que los anteriores. Quiero proponerle un juego,_

_Le daré dos palabras y tres días para encontrarme. Como sabe las reglas son sencillas; usted gana y no habrán muertes, pero si usted pierde las trozare parte por parte y si estoy de animo le convidare un poco de sus carnes._

_Le recomiendo que pida ayuda al señor Holmes, lo va a necesitar._

_Sus palabras:_

_LIAR- KIDNEY_

_Pronto tendrá nuevas noticias mías,_

_Atentamente, Jack._

**Continuará**

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, ¿que opinan?

Entre hoy y mañana subiré algunas observaciones pendientes.

También las respuestas a los comentarios (muchas gracias a todos por leer)

Por ahora un abrazo a todos,

CoD.


	12. Capitulo XI Lo Imposible

Agradecimientos especiales a:

maisfeliu,Silent Miut, Ana B Wolphe, Altair,Guest, Elip Lio, Nao, Aliterra, Cierushield, Dheisen Weslin, , Audrey Holmes,MimiJBF, goanago,Guardian19,k2008sempai,Chibi Dhamar, mary por los comentarios y a todos quienes leen el fic.

PD: las respuestas de los reviw han sido enviadas a las cuentas de cada uno y quienes no tienen cuenta están al final del capitulo

Atención:

-Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de ACD Y BBC

-Como siempre advierto el siguiente escrito contiene temáticas de feticidios y escenas que pueden ser un poco crudas para alguno de los lectores, pero que están justificadas bajo la trama de la historia.

_Musica recomendada para el capitulo __**Giorni dispari-**__Ludovico Einaudi__ (sobretodo llegando al final)_

Como siempre gracias por leer y por su tiempo, por los review, favoritos y seguidores. Nunca me cansaré de dar las gracias y disculparme por mis retrasos.

Les pido lean al final las notas hay un punto del que me gustaría ver sus opiniones con respecto a la historia.

Y ahora sin más el fanfic:

**Más allá del infierno**

"_El más elevado estado de ánimo _

_al que puede aspirar el hombre _

_es el asombro"_

_Goethe_

Capitulo XI

**Lo Imposible**

_-"Le informamos que nuestra detención se debe a que un pasajero se ha arrojado a las vías de la siguiente estación, solucionaremos el inconveniente lo antes posible, muchas gracias por su comprensión"_

John se froto la cara con ambas manos, había sido un mal día y el sabía que no había sido una buena idea el abordar el tren subterráneo. Un mal día, como muchos. No, este era mucho peor que los anteriores. ¿Por que? El asesino en serie que casi había terminado con la vida de su hermana seguía por ahí suelto, Joseph ahora tenía pesadillas y por si no fuera poco las presiones de Scotland Yard con las de "Su majestad Mycroft" estaban cerniéndose sobre ellos con una rapidez preocupante.

Ya sentía pulsar la jaqueca en las sienes al recordar el otro motivo por el cual su día se había tornado totalmente funesto.

Era por "ese incidente" como había preferido llamarle. Por que la verdad, no tenía la menor idea, de que diablos había sucedido con su cabeza en ese momento.

Por que _John Tres Continentes Watson_ quien gozaba de una reputación única por su experiencia con las mujeres en el ejercito, había enviado su heterosexualidad al traste cuando beso a su excéntrico, exasperante, sociopata y brillante compañero de piso Sherlock Holmes.

Y para peor de los males, ni si quiera intentó pasar el asunto por una broma de mal gusto, si no que, salió a tropezones huyendo de su propio departamento como si se tratase de una tímida colegiala.

El medico gruño exasperado, mientras echaba un vistazo rápido al carro en el que se encontraba atrapado temporalmente. No había mucha gente en él, dos vagabundos, un par de adolescentes con hormonas agitadas y una mujer que parecía querer coquetearle. Pero no. Esa era una mala idea, como todo lo que había sucedido ese día.

John intento adaptar la vista a la falta de luz del lugar, estaban atascados en el centro de un túnel y haciendo un pronostico optimista estarían de regreso a su camino en al menos una hora, si es que lograban sacar al suicida de las vías. Cansado, el medico saco su teléfono y escribió un mensaje rápido a Sherlock, mencionándole su actual situación. Sin embargo el acuso de mensaje reboto casi al momento del envío.

-¡Diablos!-

_Sin cobertura._

Fantástico, esto era lo único que faltaba. No debió meterse al subterráneo. No. Lo mejor habría sido caminar y despejarse del torbellino de emociones que había quedado en él después de ese miserable beso. Sin embargo el quería estar lo más lejanamente posible que pudiera, obviamente manteniendo cierta prudencia al respecto. Por lo que el tren había parecido la mejor solución.

Pero entonces, alguien había decidido que era la hora perfecta para matarse y _¡Bum! _Aquí estaba, atrapado, sin comunicación alguna y rogando a todos los cielos que Sherlock no se percatara demasiado de su demora para que Mycroft no interviniera en el asunto.

John frunció el ceño mientras se mordía la pared interior de sus mejillas. Se sentía disgustado y mucho más ahora que se había dado cuenta de que uno de los vagabundos parecía estar sonriéndole.

_-¿Que diablos te sucede amigo?-_

Se preguntó mirando al otro hombre. A simple vista parecía ser uno más de los integrantes de la red de personas sin hogar, y repentinamente John se vio frente a la posibilidad remota de que Sherlock lo estuviera persiguiendo

El medico de militar, se acomodo buscando otro punto en el cual concentrarse, mientras se burlaba de si mismo por el pensamiento paranoico que acaba de tener.

Cinco minutos más y esos pares de ojos seguían pendientes de sus movimientos. Watson comenzaba a sentirse verdaderamente incomodo cuando el ronroneo proveniente del motor del tren, dejo de sonar.

Fantástico, ahora sí que estaban en un atasco.

John se giro por completo viendo a través de una de las puertas de vidrio la pared mohosa del túnel. No había mucho en que entretenerse, y para esas alturas las señalizaciones que llevaba el tren subterráneo ya se las había aprendido de memoria.

Sin embargo, aunque clavara la vista en aquella pared, sus ojos se desviaban al reflejo de aquellos dos hombres cuyos rostros chatos parecían estar inspeccionándole.

_-¿Qué están mirando?-_

Se dijo para sí mismo, endureciendo la mirada, como advertencia. Esto pareció dar resultado cuando uno de los ancianos bajo el rostro y comenzó a centrar su atención en otro punto del vagón, no obstante aún estaba el otro individuo cuya frente amplia, llena de arrugas no dejaba de ceñirse sobre el.

John se estaba hartando de ese jueguito, y decidió que era hora de hacer algo con el "asunto". El medico bufó con impaciencia irguiéndose de su sitio, justo en el mismo instante en que la luces del vehiculo volvieron a encenderse para reanudar el viaje.

La voz a través de los parlantes anuncio la continuación del trayecto, dejando que John volviera a su lugar con resignación. El veterano de guerra, cruzó sus brazos sobre sus piernas mientras aguardaba con agotamiento el paso de las tres estaciones restantes a la suya. Entonces justo cuando estaba a una estación la pareja de "vagabundos" camino en dirección a la puerta de salida, avanzando por el pasillo al costado de John sin dedicarle la menor señal atención al rubio, ello lo desconcertó un poco, sin embargo, su desconcierto se esfumo rápidamente cuando el hombre que lo había estado vigilando todo el trayecto se devolvió para decirle:

_-Buenas noches- soltó de repente_

-buenas noches- replico Watson

_-¿hace frío no le parece?- dijo esta vez frotándose las manos_

-si, eso creo…- reconoció

_El hombre le sonrió con la mirada antes de volver a hablarle:_

_-"esta metido en un grave problema amigo"_

-¿Que? – preguntó casi al instante el medico con desconcierto

-"ya me ha oído, dígale a su amigo que con las cosas de "ese lado" no se juegan, y usted cuídese, lo necesitara"

John palideció de un momento a otro mientras brincaba de su asiento para perseguir a los ancianos

-¡Espere!- grito- ¿Por qué me dice todo esto?

Se produjo un momento de silencio, John volvió a mirar al hombre con inquietud y este le respondió.

-"Los fantasmas existen, no lo olvides"-

Y ahí frente a sus propios ojos, desapareció.

Y John sintió que debía sentarse nuevamente por que sus piernas se volvieron tan inestables como la gelatina.

"_tranquilo John, tranquilo, respira y exhala"_

Se repitió mentalmente intentando recobrar la compostura. El no había visto a esa pareja de ancianos desaparecer frente a sí mismo, y menos luego de haber hablado con uno de ellos. No.

-¡Por todos los cielos!

Si, lo había echo.

Eso o sus años en el regimiento comenzaban a pasarle la cuenta.

-esto era lo último que faltaba- comentó de forma fatalista mientras abría su celular inspeccionando la lista de los 20 mensajes de texto que Sherlock le había enviado recientemente.

Después de un rato, y de reír para sus adentros al repasar ciertos mensajes sin sentido que su compañero había escrito sin hacer alusión al "beso" de hace un par de horas, decidió contestarle con un texto simple que se encontraba bien, pero que no regresaría esa noche, ya que planeaba quedarse acompañando a Harriet en el hospital. John suspiro aliviado, al menos, eso le daría tiempo para pensar en todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

* * *

><p>Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que sintió fue un fuerte timbre traspasando sus oídos. Lo segundo sin duda fueron las imágenes nebulosas y amplificadas, que le hicieron pensar que la habitación se caería a pedazos sobre ella. Le tomó al menos veinte minutos adaptarse para recordar que se hallaba en el hospital en cuidados intensivos, luego de haber sido secuestrada por ese loco.<p>

Harry sintió una punzada de pánico atravesar su estomago al recordar a aquel "monstruo" su corazón se agito de inmediato y la maquina que controlaba su pulso comenzó a sonar, avisando la irregularidad de su ritmo cardiaco. Casi al instante una enfermera ingresó revisando los miles de aparatos que tenía conectados, esta la saludo cortes mientras preparaba la solución para inyectar en la sonda destinada a la arteria principal.

-Es bueno que este despierta Señorita Watson, el medico quiere hablar con usted personalmente- le anunció mientras terminaba de hacer lo suyo

-¿Conmigo? ¿Dónde esta Clara, o John? – preguntó

-Me temo que sus parientes se han retirado a descansar- explico la enfermera- y usted podrá hacer lo mismo en cuanto vea al medico- dijo antes de abandonar el lugar.

Harry respiró hondo mientras veía al techo, donde se alojaban algunas manchas de humedad. La mujer soltó un gran bostezo, su cuerpo aún se sentía débil, estaba cansada, quería seguir durmiendo por toda la noche, y el día siguiente. Pero antes de eso tenía que esperar a que el dichoso medico la atendiera.

_-¿Señorita Watson?-_

Harriet empezaba a alegrarse de ver al medico, cuando una mano enorme le tapo la boca.

Ella intentó enfocar la vista, sin embargo no fue necesario, ya que al instante y con pánico reconoció la vos de su captor.

_-Shh… es bueno verte otra vez…-_

* * *

><p>Mycroft se presentó a altas horas de la noche en el 221 B, Sherlock estaba tendido en el sofá mientras seguía repasando los expedientes sobre las últimas victimas del caso, en tanto Joseph dormía en su habitación.<p>

-Sherlock-

-¿Mycroft, a que debo el honor?- preguntó el moreno sin siquiera levantar la vista

El político se paseo por la sala, antes de sentarse en el sillon que pertenecía a John.

El hombre balanceo la carpeta que portaba en el aire, adquiriendo la atención casi inmediata de su pequeño hermano.

-¿De verdad no lo sabes? Si es así deberías comenzar a preocuparte por lo que pasa en tu cabeza.-

-Son los informes de la ex estación de trenes, has conseguido algo del lugar donde encontramos a la hermana de John-

-Bastante bien, hermanito- respondió con aire de satisfacción –estos son los informes de las cámaras de la vía publica que rodean el cuadrante- comenzó tendiéndole los documentos-

Sherlock hojeo las hojas con impaciencia frunciendo el ceño de ves en cuando, su hermano le observo hacerlo en silencio y arqueando sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción cada ves que el menor parecía dubitativo.

-¿Y que opinas?- le preguntó impaciente

-Estos documentos no tienen nada.- dijo finalmente Sherlock, arrojándolos al piso- No veo por que te has esforzado en traer algo tan aburrido Mycry.

-has tocado el punto Sherlock, si el asesino estaba adentro y escapo debería haber sido captado por las cámaras de circuito urbano que están en las calles. Sin embargo, no hay el menor rastro de su huida, es como si nunca hubiera estado ahí o como…

-Si se hubiera evaporado- completo el menor con aires meditabundos

El mayor asintió en respuesta cogiendo aire para volver a hablar:

-Sabes que no soy partidario de las creencias populares…-

-Por favor Mycroft, se lo que estas pensando y me niego a creer en esos cuentos, es ridículo- expresó escupiendo la última palabra

- Entonces, ¿puedes explicarme como supiste en donde estaba la hermana del Dr Watson?

Sherlock estiro su cuello bajando los hombros en el proceso, como queriendo parecer más alto y erguido que antes. El menor se puso rígido como una estatua de mármol, y solo se atrevió a mover sus ojos de izquierda a derecha como queriendo maquinar una respuesta rápida.

-¿Y? ¿No vas a alardear con los detalles de esa deducción?- insistió Mycroft cruzándose de brazos.

-No quiero hablar de eso- respondió casi sin separar los dientes en el proceso – y viendo que mi postura no va a variar, deberías retirarte- finalizo enfrentando al mayor.

Mycroft lo ignoró, mientras se llevaba su mano al interior de su chaqueta para sacar su teléfono que estaba vibrando. El político miro la pantalla y leyó con detenimiento el mensaje de texto recién recibido rascándose la barbilla, y soltando un suspiro al percatarse del contenido.

-Sherlock

El detective refunfuño, rodando los ojos. Estaba a solo segundos de encerrarse en su cuarto cuando la voz de Mycroft lo hizo detenerse.

-Harriet Watson ha vuelto a ser atacada.

Sherlock sintió un estremecimiento cuando su hermano termino de hablar. Sus puños se cerraron con una mezcla de rabia y nerviosismo mientras preguntaba.

_-¿John?_

- John se encuentra bien.-Aclaró- Precisamente, fue él quien la encontró a tiempo, ¿Sherlock me estas escuchando?

El detective no contestó. Dando unas zancadas descolgó rápidamente descolgó su abrigo calzándoselo al instante.

-Sherlock, espera- le llamo su hermano

-¿Que quieres ahora? ¡Estoy ocupado!- le grito

-Llegarás más rápido con mi chofer- dijo- Te acompañaré hasta el hospital.

Cuando llegaron al recinto fueron recibidos de inmediato por un par de guardaespaldas que Mycroft había contratado para evitar cualquier desmán con la victima.

El político se quedó hablando con sus subordinados, preguntando que era lo había sucedido, ellos comentaron rápidamente haber sido drogados al recibir un vaso con agua de parte de la enfermera de turno.

Sherlock por su parte se encamino hasta la habitación de Harriet, el detective menguo sus pasos una vez estuvo frente a la puerta. Sherlock tomo la manilla y la giró despacio mientras se inclinaba lo suficiente para echar un vistazo al lugar.

Lo primero que vio fue la cama donde yacía Harry conectada a una serie de aparatos, lo siguiente (y que era lo que más le interesaba) fue a su compañero de casa dormitando en una silla incomoda situada al costado del lecho de la victima.

-John…- musitó casi inconcientemente. El solo sonido fue suficiente para despertar al medico.

-Mhh ¿Sherlock? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo aún aturdido por el sueño

-Mycroft- respondió

-Ah, ya veo- respondió pasándose una mano en la cara con la intención de desperezarse

-¿Que sucedió?-

John bajo la vista, organizando sus pensamientos antes de volver a hablar:

-Pase a visitar a Harry, todo iba bien hasta que note que el comportamiento de la enfermera era un poco extraño, se notaba ansiosa por que me marchara- explico-

Intente que me dejara verla, pero ella se negó repetidas veces.

-Pero tú no te quedarías así- dijo Sherlock- eres demasiado terco como para hacerlo

John asintió mientras sonreía débilmente por el cumplido

-Logre evadirla y camine hasta la habitación de mi hermana. Pude ver a solo unos metros la alta figura de un hombre vestido de medico que acababa de abandonar el lugar- hizo una pausa, apoyando sus codos en las piernas- tuve el impulso de lanzarme tras el hombre, pero no podía dejar a Harry sin atención medica...-

-¿No lo detuviste ni a él, ni a la enfermera? ¿Donde esta tu arma?

-John negó soltando un suspiro, lo olvide en el departamento

Watson se preparó para la cadena de insultos que seguirían, sin embargo esta nunca llego, contrario a eso el medico se encontró infinitamente agradecido al oír nuevamente a su amigo.

Esta bien- dijo Sherlock

-¿Como?-

-Dije que esta bien John, era obvio que harías algo así- explico con calma- si no lo hicieras, no serías tú mismo- aclaró hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su gabán –El asesino volverá a aparecer, aunque esta vez nos ha dado una ventaja- dijo con un tono cargado de emoción

-¿Qué quieres decir ?-

-Evidentemente mi querido amigo, hay algo que tu hermana sabe que puede poner en riesgo el prolijo plan de nuestro asesino, de otra manera, no se habría tomado las molestias de venir a visitarla.

-¿Entonces crees que Harry sabe algo?

-Puedes estar seguro de eso, por ello esperaremos a que despierte para interrogarle.

Una vez, tras asegurarse de que Harriet estaría totalmente segura. Sherlock y John tuvieron que asistir a Scotland Yard.

* * *

><p>Lestrade los recibió con el alivio de siempre mientras explicaba a grandes rasgos los sucesos que rodeaban el nuevo misterio.<p>

-¿Identificación?

-La hicimos nosotros- respondió- La victima es Ana Benson, creemos que fue atacada en su propio hogar al abrir la puerta del acceso principal, el arma homicida determinante ha sido un cuchillo, pero extrañamente la victima no presenta hematomas ni señales de haber puesto resistencia.

-Asesinato pasional- dijo Sherlock – aburrido, vamos John-

-¡Sherlock espera!

-¡Por favor Lestrade! ¿no puedes tratar por ti mismo un caso "corriente" de homicidio?

-El asesino es el mismo.

Sherlock detuvo su paso y se giro hasta encarar a Lestrade, este intercambio un par de miradas expectantes aguardando a que el detective volviera a hablar:

-¿Por que dices eso? que te hace pensar que es _"nuestro hombre"_

Greg ladeo la cabeza mientras tendía un papel que había extraído desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Esta nota la ha enviado antes de encontrar este cuerpo.

El detective leyó el papel rápidamente y volvió a cernirse sobre el cadáver.

La mujer tendida presentaba un corte punzante en forma de "Y" igual al que se hacen en las autopsias medicas. Sin embargo este terminaba a la altura del final de las costillas en vez del bajo vientre.

Holmes miró nuevamente el papel, las pistas _"Liar y kidney"_ que les había dejado el asesino le hacían creer que quizás podría tratarse de una jugarreta del asesino.

-Rápido Lestrade, lleva este cuerpo a la autopsia necesito los detalles con suma urgencia.

-Bueno y eso es todo. Ningún familiar ha contestado a nuestras llamadas.- bufo Lestrade dejando caer los pies sobre su escritorio.

John entro a la oficina llevando un par de cafés. El medico le tendió uno a su compañero, dándole un sorbo al suyo antes de intervenir:

-Es extraño, es como si nos estuviéramos perdiendo algo- dijo bebiendo otro poco, Sherlock rodó los ojos y Lestrade tamborileo con los dedos la cubierta del mueble.

-Disculpe señor…-

Los tres hombres se volvieron hacia la puerta para ver a uno de los encargados que traía entre sus manos los informes.

- Adelante- respondió Greg invitándole a entrar

-Eh traído el informe de la autopsia de Ana Benson-

-Gracias, puede retirarse- ordeno el inspector una vez había cogido entre sus manos los documentos

En cuanto el subordinado abandono la oficina, Lestrade le tendió los archivos a Holmes soltándole un: Es todo tuyo _Einstein- cargado de ironía_

Sherlock ignoro su comentario, dejando su taza de café abandonada sobre el escritorio de Lestrade, para comenzar a leer el montón de papeles médicos.

Al cabo de solo unos cuantos minutos el detective ya se mostraba fastidiado, el descuartizador esta vez no había extraído ningún órgano, era como si la hubiese abierto solo para echar un vistazo.

-¡Esto no sirve!- bramo Sherlock tirando la carpeta al suelo, para comenzar a deambular como una fiera enjaulada.

John contrajo el ceño antes de inclinarse con resignación para reunir las hojas dispersas, Watson suspiró mientras observaba a Sherlock regañar a Lestrade sobre la ineptitud de su equipo profesional, el medico termino de organizar los documentos y echo un vistazo al informe. Era una autopsia bastante corriente (como diría Sherlock) sin embargo había algo que capto su atención.

-Sherlock…

-¡John estoy pensando!

-Sherlock…

-John… te dije que no me interrumpas cuado…

-Sherlock, a esta victima le falta un riñón- dijo el medico evaluando el documento

-¡Por supuesto que le falta! pero es de mucho antes del que la matar…

-Pero…

-¡Nada John! Es posible que lo halla perdido o que halla nacido con solo uno o que…

-O que, ¿que?-

Holmes junto las manos frente a su boca donde una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse, su expresión tomo forma de revelación, en cuanto se giro para encontrarse con su blogger.

-¡Oh, John! ¡John, lo has hecho de nuevo! ¡Eres genial, eres fantástico!- estallo sujetándolo por los hombros

-Grandioso, gra…gracias- dijo apenado- ¿Pero, podrías decirme que hice esta vez?

-¡Todo! Siempre eh dicho que eres el mejor conductor de luz que podría tener- explico emocionado, abrazando al medico y plantándole un beso en la frente, delante de un boquiabierto Lestrade.

Watson sintió que estaba hecho de piedra, y su cara comenzaba a arder, cuando su amigo lo soltó para comenzar a soltar la verborrea habitual de cuando descubría un misterio.

-Ejem- Gregory tosió llamando la atención de Sherlock- Escucha amigo, vamos por parte que no te estoy entendiendo nada-

-¡Es sencillo Lestrade! Una de las pistas es la palabra _kidney, _en ingles esta significa "riñon", ahora como recordarás nuestra victima estaba cortada hasta la altura de las costillas, sabiendo deliberadamente que tras estas se encuentran los riñones, en consecuencia, esto no era más que un mensaje del asesino para nosotros, ¿Por qué la cortaría solo hasta ahí y no hasta más abajo como una autopsia normal Sherlock?- se pregunto para sí- Elemental, el asesino quería asegurarse de que le victima tuviera solo un riñón.

-Suena muy bien, pero que tiene que ver con la otra victima- preguntó Lestrade

-El más joven se balanceo de un lado a otro sonriendo astutamente- Esa es la razón por la que no han encontrado a más parientes de a victima, nuestro asesino tiene a su siamesa, quien obviamente tiene el otro riñón.

-¡Por todos los cielos!- exclamo el inspector con la boca abierta de la impresión, eso es…

-¡Brillante!- soltó John igual de sorprendido- Pero Sherlock, ¿como sabremos donde buscar?

-Fácil, mi querido John, eso es parte de la otra pista-expuso- La palabra _Liar_- no hay que leerla al derecho si no mas bien al revés- _Rail-_

_-¡_Oh por dios!- clamo John- _Rail_ es _riel_, eso quiere decir…la estación de trenes-

-¡Así es!, ¡Lestrade rápido necesito a un grupo de tus hombres para buscar a la victima en la ex estación de trenes!

-¿Sherlock estas seguro de que es por aquí?, este es el mismo lugar donde hallaste a Harry Watson- inquirió Greg abriéndose paso por entre los escombros

-No.- Respondió Holmes

-¿Que?-

-Llámale corazonada- dijo irónicamente

-¡Dios mío! Sherlock por favor, dime que no me hiciste montar un operativo para nada.- Pensó el detective Inspector en vos baja.

Sherlock rodó los ojos con dramatismo, antes de inmiscuirse en otra de las habitaciones, haciendo una seña en el aire con la mano, con la intención de que John le siguiera la pista. El ex militar le siguió el paso casi de inmediato, siendo sucedido por un grupo de Scotland Yard.

Pronto uno de los intercomunicadores de Lestrade sonó notificándoles que el área había sido cubierta y prácticamente _barrida (1)_ por completo.

-¡Eso no es posible!- Exclamó Holmes con renuencia – es absurdo- escupió casi con asco, mientras se paseaba raudamente por el lugar-

-Sherlock- le reprendió John siguiéndole de cerca- recuerda que no estamos tratando con un tipo cualquiera-

El aludido no hizo caso al comentario de su compañero y se dedico a buscar entre las maderas y escombros de la ex estación con diligencia – ¿Hay alguien ahí?- comenzó a gritar de la nada- ¡Hemos venido a rescatarte!- insistió dando grandes zancadas por la habitación.

John entro a la otra ala sintiendo un nudo de nervios en el inicio de su espina dorsal. Francamente, el medico dudaba con toda seriedad, el poder encontrar algo útil en prácticamente la misma escena donde habían hallado a su hermana antes. Sin embargo, Sherlock era Sherlock, por lo que Watson termino como la mayoría de las veces haciéndose el ánimo para continuar escudriñando.

El medico de guerra entro a una nueva habitación. El piso de madera carcomida rechinaba cada ves que avanzaba. Se acerco al taburete puesto al lado de un mueble para la alacena abriéndolo para poder echar un vistazo entre la polvadera y las telarañas. John se aseguró de cerrar el mueble antes de decidir regresar. Dio un paso en reversa, luego dos, y al tercero...

El piso de madera bajo sus pies, pareció hundirse sobre algo blando…

-Sher…

-¡Hay alguien aquí!- Gritó el detective desde el otro extremo

-Sherlock- insistió Watson – esta vez inclinándose sobre los tablones, captando un quejido burbujeante

-¡No ahora John!- le señalo dando vueltas en círculos por el lugar

-Pero Sher…

-¿John es necesario que lo repita? Por que no voy a …

-¡Esta aquí!-

-¿Quien?-

-La victima Sherlock esta bajo este piso- continuo- ¡rápido ayúdenme a sacarla!-

Watson podría dar fe que en ocasiones, la vida parece detenerse o caminar más lento, quizás es solo el impacto cerebral por la dosis excesiva de adrenalina o simplemente era un fenómeno sin explicación aún. Lo cierto es que los segundos que tardo el equipo de investigación en correr las tablas, para sacar a la victima se volvieron eternos.

La mujer de mediana edad tenía los ojos saltones, aún estaba viva cuando la recostaron en la camilla, dos grandes cortes en la garganta de donde la sangre escapaba a borbotones decían que el ataque había sido reciente.

-Quédate tranquila, te ayudaremos- explico Watson mientras le daba las primeras atenciones- La muchacha le clavo sus grandes ojos azules llenos de lagrimas, mientras gemía despacio- parecía un animal llevado al matadero

-¡No! No lo hagas, ¡no te rindas!- le animo John sentado al lado de ella. El sabía lo que significaba esa mirada, conocía el ruido exacto de la sangre espumosa, se escapaba con su vida.

-¡Rápido necesito detener la hemorragia!- ordeno pidiendo ayuda al resto del equipo.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Joane Benson, exhalo su último suspiro, exactamente 5 minutos después de ser encontrada.

* * *

><p>-¡Por Cristo! ¡Es un verdadero monstruo!- expreso lestrade con frustración al mirar el cadáver ferozmente masacrado-<p>

El equipo forense comenzó la toma de muestras, en silencio extrayendo de inmediato una pequeña nota atada en uno de las muñecas de la mujer…

"_Tic tac tic tac… es una pena que hallan tardado tanto, la pobre creyó que ustedes la rescatarían hasta el último momento… ¡Pero que le vamos a hacer! tic tac tic tac… fallaron solo por 5 minutos, una lastima les tenía mejor valorados… ¿Qué se siente no ser tan inteligente como cree señor Holmes? ja ja ja… Hasta la próxima vez jefe._

_Su amigo intimo_

_Jack "_

-¡Maldito enfermo!- Gritó Gregory – ¡Maldito!- exclamo golpeando la pared mas cercana

Holmes se inclino para recoger la nota que Lestrade había arrojado. El detective doblo el papel y lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su gabán. Se levantó el cuello del abrigo, y sin si quiera prestar atención en el resto de las personas en la escena, se retiró como si se tratase de un fantasma.

-Sherlock, ¿que estas haciendo?-

-No lo hagas- le demando John tomándolo por el brazo- no puede irte así como así. No después de que esa pobre mujer…-

-Así es la vida John, a todos nos llega la hora- expresó dándole la espalda

Watson contuvo el aliento y el hervidero de la sangre bombeando en sus venas.

-Ella no. ¡No era su hora aún! ¡No puedes hablar de esto como si estuvieras discutiendo del clima!-

-¿Por qué no? ¡¿Por qué esta muerta?!- le dijo volviéndose y enfrentándolo- estoy cansado de todo esto John!, ¡cansado de pretender que me importa solo para que tu estés tranquilo contigo mismo!

Holmes solo alcanzó a notar la mirada cargada de disgusto de su blogger antes de sentir el puñetazo de lleno impactar su mandíbula-

-¡Tú maquina! Solo estas jugando, ¿supongo que es muy divertido?- estallo golpeándolo de nuevo- ¿Y harry? ¡¿También te ha dado gusto resolver el puzzle?!- chilló encaramándose sobre el detective, quien yacía acostado boca arriba en la superficie- Y Joseph…- otro golpe- Todas esas mujeres…- sus puños estaban entumecidos- ¿Y que hay de mí?- gimió ahogando un sollozo- No eres mejor que el enfermo de Moriarty- dijo con una expresión que calo profundo en Sherlock- Yo creí que lo eras…- Confesó levantándose mientras se limpiaba los ojos con el antebrazo- ¿Por que simplemente no entiendes que esto ya no es parte de un juego?-Le preguntó jadeando grandes bocanadas de aire- incluso, todo lo que nos rodea, dejo de ser convencional desde hace mucho tiempo…-

Holmes se sentó en el suelo, sintiendo de inmediato a su cara punzar y la sangre escurrirle por nariz. Examino a John, se veía miserable y él aún no entendía por que eso le enfadaba. Estaba enojado, por su puesto, el asesino una vez más se había salido con la suya. Pero más que eso, era John, como siempre John…

Suspiró y se puso de pie, y antes de que caminara en dirección del doctor una mano lo sotuvo firmemente del hombro.

-Lestrade…

El inspector negó con la cabeza mientras lo jalaba a un rincón donde le dio algunas gasas y antisépticos para limpiarse.

-Te lo has ganado- le dijo mientras le ofrecía un anti inflamatorio- deberías sentirte afortunado de que no te ha roto la nariz-

Sherlock gruño en respuesta, acicalando las solapas de su abrigo para abandonar el lugar-

-No se por que se han peleado- declaró Gregory- Pero existen muchas personas que quisieran golpearte y ciertamente John es el último en la lista-hizo una pausa- No es un defecto ser un buen hombre Sherlock…-

* * *

><p>Se lavo las manos. Sus dedos estuvieron bajo el grifo por más del tiempo habitual.<p>

Se cambio el Jersey, por que no soportaba verse las manchas de sangre impresas en él.

Y luego se sentó en su sillón.

La llovizna delgada; tímida empezaba a cubrir la ciudad de edificios rojizos.

Adentro, las paredes desnudas parecían hacer que el frío calara sus huesos con más empeño. La calle agitada, el ruido de un motor en la acera. El ancho sofá frente a él respira. La puerta se azota, y aquellos pasos parecen arrastrar grilletes por las escaleras…

El entra luciendo su rostro inflamado, no se ve tan terrible como sus ojos.

Algo se agita en John, una mezcla extraña entre culpabilidad e indignación. Pero no. No cederá, por que esta vez tiene razón.

Sherlock se quita su _sobretodo_, se descalza los zapatos húmedos y se arremanga los brazos de su camisa. Mira al medico indeciso y por extraño que parezca la incertidumbre parece adueñarse de la sala.

-Siéntate. Estás muy pálido-

El detective cede, se sienta dejando escapar una mueca al percatarse de que John también le golpeo al menos una vez en las costillas. Sus miradas se cruzan, y se escabullen una de la otra con vergüenza.

-Tenemos que hablar- indico Sherlock aún sentado. Hundiéndose entre los cojines.

-Si. Tenemos que hablar- murmuro Watson descruzándose de brazos- Te escucho-

-Cuéntamelo todo-

-¿Co-como?-

-Para atrapar a nuestro asesino, necesito entender lo que tú y Mycroft intentan decirme.

-Sherlock- rió suspirando- Ah… Sherlock...Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de lo que esta sucediendo.-confesó- Y lo peor de todo, es que tu no crees en estas cosas.

El detective se inclino hacia adelante atrapando las manos de John en las suyas. Sus ojos automáticamente se encontraron y de nuevo las paredes parecían sonreír.

-No creo en estas cosas. Pero te creo a ti John y lo que sea que me digas, lo tomaré como la verdad más absoluta-

-¿Estas seguro? ¿No importa lo extraño que suene? ¿Asumirás que nuestro hombre esta hecho de más que solo de carne y huesos?- inquirió curioso

-Tienes mi palabra - prometió después de guardar silencio. John acaricio con sus pulgares las frías manos de su amigo. Luego lo soltó para levantarse e ir por su maleta de primeros auxilios.

-Déjame ver – le ordeno cuando Sherlock se puso rígido- quiero examinar como esta la inflamación-

Sherlock se dejo hacer mientras John se cernía sobre el haciendo las curaciones. El detective se respingo en su lugar cuando sintió una de las magulladuras escocer al hacer contacto con el alcohol –quédate quieto, ya falta poco…- susurro John pasando sus hábiles dedos con delicadeza por la piel amoratada.

John parecía estar acariciando sus heridas con cierto arrepentimiento. Sus manos estaban en sus pómulos, en su mandíbula y su frente con religiosidad. –Este es el último- declaro pegando la pequeña gasa en la mejilla- Hemos acabado- dijo esta vez llevando sus manos hasta los rizos del mas joven, peinándolos hacia atrás para despejar ese rostro esculpido. Había una mirada de gratitud, cargada con algo más profundo en los ojos del detective. Y por primera vez John Watson se vio conciente de ello.

-Estas listo- repitió inclinándose para besar la frente de su compañero- Sus ojos nuevamente se eclipsaron, el buen doctor aún seguía con sus dedos enterrados en los rizos del otro. Y algo parecido al magnetismo creció entre ellos.

Sherlock se inclino, y su nariz aspiro en el medico ese punto en que el cuello con el hombro se unen. Los labios finos treparon por su nuez de adán hasta descansar en su pulso, en el que dejo un beso tibio, para después susurrar un – Lo siento- en su oído

-Te…tenemos que ver a Joseph- declaró el medico un poco acalorado, rompiendo la cercanía. –Voy a adelantarme antes…

-¿Que es eso?- pregunto Holmes interrumpiéndole.

John prestó atención a lo que decía su compañero. Y oyó los gritos provenientes desde el primer piso.

-¡Viene de abajo!- exclamó el medico mientras bajaba las escaleras- ¡Es del departamento de Mr Hudson!-

Cuando abrieron la puerta, fueron recibidos por la anciana quien estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. La mujer lloriqueaba incoherencias mientras se aferraba a John buscando desahogo. Sherlock entro al salón principal, buscando a Joseph, parecían no haber señales del muchacho. El detective estaba a punto de creer lo peor, cuando los gritos del pequeño lo pusieron en alerta.

Holmes corrió hacia la recamara de Mr Hudson donde encontró algo que jamás había visto en su vida. Sus pies se quedaron clavados al piso al ver delante de sus ojos a Joseph elevandose por los aires para ser azotado de lleno contra la muralla del fondo de la pieza.

John quien venía tras Sherlock quedó igual de espantado. Ambos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Sin embargo de los dos, Sherlock fue el primero en reaccionar.

Rápidamente el detective camino en dirección a Joseph quien yacía pegado a la pared, como si fuera algún recuadro. El detective le llamo un par de veces, percatándose que el niño se había desmayado posiblemente del espanto. Holmes se estiró hasta donde estaba el pequeño y con sumo cuidado lo tomo en sus brazos _bajándolo _del muro, tendiéndolo en la cama, mientras John corría a atenderlo …

-Estábamos jugando…- gimoteo la señora hudson- el estaba dibujando cuando de repente cuando simplemente voló…- explico la mujer volviendo a estallar en llanto.

-¿Sherlock puedes traer mi maletín? Necesito administrar un sedante a la señora Hudson y probablemente a nosotros también-

Sherlock salió del departamento en dirección a su piso. El hombre aun estaba preso de la impresión por lo que había presenciado. Sentía desconfianza hasta de sus propios ojos ¡No era cierto, no podía serlo! Pero el lo había visto y no solo él, John también…

Había puesto tan solo un pie en el primer peldaño de la escalera cuando el timbre sonó.

Sherlock se propuso ignorarlo, cuando otra vez llamaron a la puerta.

Holmes a regañadientes tomo el pomo de la portezuela y lo giro con hastío.

Y de inmediato su sorpresa se plasmo en su rostro al ver quien los visitaba.

-¿Tu? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo con desprecio

Anderson lo miro con desesperación, y contuvo el aire con mucho esfuerzo mientras le hablaba…

-Ayúdame por favor, tiene a Sally.

ConTinuaRá.

Respuestas de Reviews :

Ana B Wolphe: Es un halago que hallas leido hasta tan tarde y más aún me emociono mucho tu reviw al ver que te habias percatado de que el nombre de Joseph lo coloque por House. Dios de veras que me dejaste alagada, espero poder hacer qe te siga hiviendo la sangre, mil gracias por seguir la historia!

Altair: sobre los capitulos seran entr pero puede variar te pido si puedes leer las notas ya que quiero llegar a un concenso para ver que es mejor para agilizar las actualizaciones, muchas gracias como siempre por comentar!

Guest: gracias por el comentario, yo siempre eh pensado que es mas gracioso ver a Mycroft cuidando de Joseph que a Sherlock no se por que ajaja

Nao: gracias por leer ya poyar el fic! :D

Aliterra: Gracias por seguir la historia, tus comentarios me animan mucho, en serio. Es bueno saber que te guste.

**Notas:**

Disculpen nuevamente la demora (ya ni recuerdo cuantas veces eh repetido esto) pero de verdad lo siento, muchas veces el cansancio me gana.

Muchos me han preguntado cuando actualizare, intentaré con todos mis esfuerzos hacer una actualización por semana, aunque tendría que hacer capítulos mas cortos. Les comento, cada capitulo tiene un margen de 12 hojas mínimo. ¿No sé si les parecería bien que suba más rápido los capítulos pero que sean más cortos? Sería la misma calidad pero es más rápido por que lo subiría por partes ¿Que dicen?

También me ha preguntado cuantos capítulos quedan y bueno tengo estimados 4 más aunque pueden alargarse a 6 dependiendo ciertas cosas. Aunque si acortamos los capitos podrían ser d algo así.

Pasando de lleno al capitulo, ha estado un poco agitado ¿eh? La relación de John y Sherlock se estrecha de a poco pero casi espontáneamente, siendo sincera creo que eso es lo que más me cuesta al escribir este fic. Me cuesta plantearme con los personajes sin salirme del carácter. Pero por sus comentarios al parecer ha resultado.

Sobre Jack… _¡Ah jackie!_… aclaro de inmediato que no habrán exorcismos ni nada por el estilo… la explicación de cómo llego a esta época se dará dentro de muy poquito

Bueno Joseph tampoco esta poseído, no dará vuelta la cabeza en 180 grados y todo eso, ajaja por si acaso.

Bueno los dejo de momento, intentare encarecidamente responder los review y si no lo hago, mis queridos (as) siempre, siempre, siempre. Los leo y re leo son muy importantes para mí. En serio.

Un abrazo enorme y un beso grande.

PD:

Por cierto, hay quienes me han preguntado con que música escribo, bueno soy mas bien Rockera y de música clásica (me encanta Bethoveen) aunque este capitulo, en especial la escena de pelea de John y sherlock pueden leerla con _giorni dispari de Luvonico- _

Ahora sí,

Nos leemos pronto.

CoD.


	13. Capitulo XII El amor es un misterio

Atención:

-agradecimientos especiales a** MimiJBF,Brenda,goanago ,Ana B Wolphe,maisfeliu,k2008sempai ,Audrey Holmes,Cierushield,Deneb Alpha Cygni, .pollo,Silent Miut** por comentar y a todos quienes simplemente leen o agregan a favoritos la historia.

-la respuesta de los review sin cuenta esta al final del capitulo.

-Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de ACD Y BBC

-Como ya saben el siguiente escrito contiene temáticas de femicidios y escenas que pueden ser un poco crudas para alguno de los lectores, pero que están justificadas bajo la trama de la historia.

-Inspiración musical, Lucybell…

Como siempre gracias por leer y por su tiempo, por los review, favoritos y seguidores. Nunca me cansaré de dar las gracias.

**Ah Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo, asi que si no te gusta, favor no lo leas.**

Y ahora el Fanfic:

**Más allá del infierno**

Capitulo XII

El amor es un misterio.

_Mucho me temo que ya no podré hablar seriamente de nada._

_Mi alma cree en algo que mi razón se ve obligada a negar._

_"Yo otro, Imre Kértéz"_

Cuando miró abajo, no tuvo más opción que creer lo que estaba viendo. Hasta ese entonces, y aunque él no quisiera admitirlo, aún pensaba que todo había sido nada más que una partícula delirante de locura que se había filtrado en su cerebro.

Pero entonces había pestañado y con ello callo en la cuenta de que no era así. El hombre que tenía en frente, ese que el definía con la misma adversión que se le tiene al enemigo natural, no había podido sustentar su peso y de rodillas ahora, suplicaba por la vida de su compañera.

El detective le miró de reojo. Sus facciones talladas en marfil no hacían más que mantener una máscara estoica con la que había aprendido a vivir a través de los años. No le importaba, era cierto, sin embargo ¿si fuera el quien estuviera pidiendo por su ser querido? ¿Si el que estuviera en peligro no fuera Sally sino John?, no quería ni pensarlo, porque la idea lo atemorizaba. Si, miedo, algo que pensó que no le afectaría a él, ahora le hacía temblar de solo pensar un supuesto.

Se hizo a un lado haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que Anderson pasara, el hombre se limpió las lágrimas con el antebrazo antes de entrar a paso resuelto.

-Espérame aquí- le ordeno Sherlock mientras subía corriendo a buscar el maletín de John. Una vez había entregado la valija al médico y que este hubiese dado un par de miradas desconcertadas al detective y a su inusual acompañante, Holmes hizo subir al forense al salón principal de su piso.

-¿Té?- ofreció un tanto incomodo por hacer algo que no acostumbraba

-Si… por favor…- contesto con igual perplejidad a su anfitrión.

Sherlock sirvió las tazas, le tendió una a Anderson, quien estaba sentado en el sofá de John y tomo asiento en su sillón de siempre. Junto las puntas de los dedos de ambas manos haciendo un triángulo antes de volver a hablar:

-¿puedes explicar que paso con Donovan?-

El hombre pareció tensarse, la mano que sostenía la taza le comenzó a temblar pero no tanto como para hacer que el líquido salpicara. Suspiró y se sobo los ojos con cansancio, sin saber cómo empezar.

-John, no te quedes ahí pasa-dijo Sherlock de repente interrumpiendo la conversación, mientras hacía un espacio a su lado. Hasta entonces, Watson quien estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta no se había atrevido a entrar por miedo a interrumpir la inusual visita.

Rápidamente el medico se situó junto a su compañero, ambos centraron su atención en el otro individuo, quién tomo aire y empezó a hablar:

-Sally y yo estábamos en su casa, nos habíamos ido allí después del trabajo… al llegar ella y yo tuvimos una discusión, ella me dijo unas cosas y yo a ella otras cuantas, ya saben lo que se dicen las parejas cuando discuten-

John y Sherlock intercambiaron un par de miradas rápidas antes de que el hombre continuara.

- Yo me enfade más de lo usual, pero no quería seguir discutiendo, en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón… pero no quise admitirlo… -explico devastado- entonces decidí salir y dejarla sola, les prometo que no quería que le pasara nada pero entonces, cuando volví… la puerta estaba abierta, y el departamento era un desastre-confesó con amargura- corrí llamándola por los pasillos, pero no me contestó… fue ahí, cuando entre al baño… y lo vi…

Anderson extendió su teléfono mostrándoles la fotografía que había sacado del lugar.

Sherlock cogió el aparato, evitando la mirada alternada de pena y angustia que se asomaba en el rostro del otro hombre, entonces hecho un vistazo a la nota que había dejado el supuesto captor:

"Dile al jefe que la eh tomado prestada… ojalá esta vez sí puedan rescatarla"

-¿Hace cuánto encontraste el mensaje?

-eh venido en cuanto lo eh visto, hace 30 minutos- explico con nerviosismo

-¿Avisaste a Lestrade?- preguntó el detective.

El otro hombre negó con la cabeza- no podía, se supone que yo debía estar con mi mujer y no con ella.

Watson arqueo las cejas frente a la sorpresa, no podía salir de su admiración ante la desfachatez de ese hombre, y no es que no lo supusiera, simplemente era la honesta desnudez con la que esparcía sus palabras. En las que se sentía el verdadero malestar.

-Llama a Lestrade, avísale que el asesino ha vuelto a atacar- dijo Sherlock- por ahora es lo único que podemos hacer-

-¡No, no es verdad!- Grito pegando un salto desde su asiento- ¡Tú siempre te las arreglas para saber más en las escenas del crimen¡ ¿Cómo es posible que ahora no sepas nada? – espetó jalándolo de la parte delantera de la camisa e impulsándolo a ponerse de pie-

John reacciono de inmediato interponiéndose entre medio de los dos hombres, sin embargo, Sherlock con un gesto le hizo retroceder.

-Anderson- le llamo tomando su atención- no hay más que pueda hacer por el momento. Es evidente que el asesino quiere nuestra atención por eso será el mismo quién se pondrá en contacto con nosotros.

El forense volvió a su estoicismo. Cerro los ojos tratando inútilmente de contener las lágrimas. John puso una mano en el antebrazo del hombre haciéndole el gesto para que liberara a su amigo, y este finalmente cedió.

-Es mejor que intentes descansar, debes estar bien, para cuando Jack hable con nosotros- explico el médico-

Entonces, finalmente el forense se marchó, no sin antes hacer prometer al detective que encontraría a tiempo a su mujer.

-Sherlock, no debiste prometerle eso- reprocho agotado

El aludido se encogió de hombros -No había otra opción John, si no lo hacía, aún lo tendríamos aquí...

-Es verdad- suspiró el médico- valla día…-

-¿Cómo esta Joseph?- preguntó de repente- ¿es decir ya sabes… esta mejor de "eso" que vimos?- dijo elevando sus cejas en signo de pregunta

-Les eh administrado a él y a la señora Hudson un sedante, y ahora ambos están durmiendo como angelitos, solo espero que les dure- respondió John medio bostezando

-Si, eso espero también- se dijo para sí el moreno- Eso, eso que paso antes ha sido…

-¿Aterrador?- completó Watson antes que el detective-¡Diablos Sherlock! por supuesto que ha sido lo peor que haya vivido después de la guerra y ese horrendo experimento que me hiciste en Baskerville-exclamo

-Lo sé…- reflexiono Holmes- sin embargo, por más que pienso como o que le hizo hacer tal cosa, no puedo entenderlo-

-Te dije que ya era hora de dejar de entender las cosas – sonrió el medico acariciando su palma con su pulgar- hay cosas que…

-¿Cosas que, qué…?- preguntó el detective cerrando sus largos dedos en la muñeca del blogger, disparando la corriente entre ambos

-es como algo…- susurro lamiéndose el labio inferior mientras esos ojos lo atravesaban- que no podemos controlar...-finalizó dándole un apretón al antebrazo de su amigo antes de soltarlo.

Entonces, en un movimiento rápido, una mano retuvo su brazo y la otra se fijo en su cintura, y el corazón de Watson se agazapó en su pecho, cuando sintió el aliento de Sherlock en su mejilla.

John intentó alejarlo, empujando al otro hombre, sin embargo, este no lo soltó. El medico podría perfectamente haberse escapado haciendo uso de su poderío militar, no obstante había algo que hacía que sus miembros perdieran fuerza ante la presencia del otro, su cuerpo se volvía gelatina entre los brazos del más alto, su voluntad se hacía endeble, y aquello, fue lo que sucedió entonces cuando le besó.

Comenzó como una caricia puritana, como el beso de una madre a su hijo, la piel tersa y suave tocándose con devoción, delineando el monte de venus descendiendo por el labio regordete y volviendo a atacarlos con ansias. Le siguió la presión, un par de manos afirmándose de su silueta, enganchando los dedos en la carne, marcando a fuego su paso como propio, realzando la soberanía en esas tierras.

Otro beso, este más profundo, una mano clavada en los rizos azabaches; una pequeña mordida e en la boca, y los labios se separan, las puertas del cielo que se abren. Ya no hay inocencia, cuando Sherlock lo arrima sobre la mesa de la cocina empujando con sus caderas reclamando el espacio entre las piernas del doctor. Empujan, aún vestidos, acalorados y extasiados, nada hay más que la mezcla de la lucidez del sueño, con el dolor evidente de la espera de los años. Ese beso necesitado, real, la única verdad entre todas las mentiras que los rodean.

-Sherlock…- suspira John deshaciendo los botones de la camisa del moreno, la lengua que se adentra en el otro, la falta de aire, el olor dulzón y salado del sexo…

-John, por favor… - susurra el detective con tanta necesidad que parece que a John el corazón se le hará tripas –por favor… todos estos años, todo lo hice por ti…-suplica mientras su camisa se pierde en un vaivén

¡Y que el diablo se lo lleve si en ese momento él no lo quiere, porque no habría mentira más falsa que esa!

-Sher…lock, Joseph y la señora Hudson están…-

-¡Ignóralos!- gruño el moreno alzándose sobre su cuello, lamiendo, clavando sus dientes en la piel lechosa, desgarrándola, violándola.

-¡Oh Dios!, ¡Oh demonios!- chillo John con un hilillo de voz, apretando sus manos en la nívea espalda de su compañero- ¡Ah!- grito esta vez arqueándose, intentando contener el fuego que se acumulaba en sus entrañas.

-Por favor John…- susurro- quiero tenerte, no sabes cuánto…- pronuncio con una voz de seda que casi lo hizo llegar al éxtasis.

Una embestida, y John ya sentía su entrepierna crecida, apretujada entre las telas de su pantalón y el cierre, otro empuje, y estaba seguro de lo que significaba la otra dureza frotándose contra sus testículos. ¡Oh dios, oh dios! ¡Esto estaba saliéndose de control!- gritaba una pequeña parte de su cerebro, mientras se afirmaba con ambas manos de los bordes de la mesa.

¡¿Era su idea o Sherlock lo estaba follando aún con los pantalones puestos?¡ No; no podía ser mentira, no cuando esa boca infernal, y esos labios maduros se arrastraban sobre sus pectorales, delineando sus formas, succionando sus pezones, no con esos dedos perfectos y largos hurgando en su húmeda cremallera …

No cuando los escalofríos de su desnudez le hicieron darse cuenta del otro cuerpo caliente que acariciaba sus piernas.

-¡Sherlock, Sherlock!- gemía sin control como si fuera un mantra- el moreno levanto sus piernas haciéndolas caer sobre sus hombros, separó sus labios de la apetitosa piel, y con la sonrisa de un felino se hundió entre sus muslos.

Su lengua traviesa comenzó a jugar con la rubia pelvis mientras las manos de John tiraban los rizos de su amante, empujándolos por más, mucho más abajo. Sherlock obedeció, deslizando su nariz por sus ingles hasta el inicio de su erguido y rojizo miembro, el que lamio antes de envolver con su boca el duro falo de su pareja.

-¡Más! –suspiró John arqueando la espalda, abriendo más sus piernas, cediendo ante el torbellino de emociones que lo atacaban, Sherlock tomo el incentivo y comenzó chupar con los labios su sexo, dándole pequeñas mordidas, paseando por su glande y a ratos lamiendo un poco más debajo de los testículos, donde ese lugar palpitante se escondía.

-¿Puedo? - preguntó repentinamente el detective inclinándose a la altura de su cara, su mirada era salvaje, sus ojos que a menudo se asimilaban a profundos pozos cristalinos, ahora parecían los de un niño suplicando por afecto. Su labio inferior levemente hinchado tembló cuando dijo esta vez- ¿Me quieres John? – Y entonces Watson ya no pudo reprimirse más-

-¡Oh por dios Sí!- exclamo John tomando con ambas manos su rostro, acunándolo y juntando sus labios en un beso alocado, donde sus dientes y lenguas chocaron sin sentido.- ¡Dios Si, sí, sí, maldito idiota, Si!-exclamo en el momento en que Sherlock adentro uno de esos dedos virtuosos embetunados para prepararlo. Porque ya no había miedo, el volcán en su interior había erupcionado llevándolos lejos. Otro dedo; y el respiraba entre los suspiros de su amante; el hombre joven irguiéndose mientras terminaba de abrirse paso en su interior con pequeños círculos.

Extasiado, John sintió el ardor que sus novias decían tener en sus genitales cuando ya estaban listas, su cuerpo serpenteo sobre la superficie dura de la mesa conociendo muy bien el siguiente paso a seguir. Sherlock alineo sus caderas y se inclinó con suavidad besando la cicatriz de guerra que descansaba en uno de los hombros del ex militar, la piel ardiente parecía derretirse, y pensó que podría habitar ahí para siempre; Y entonces el hombre alto guío su ardiente miembro a aquel lugar que especialmente había preparado. Con un par de miradas John le dio a entender que estaba listo, el detective tomo esto como incentivo y habiendo preparado su propia erección con sus líquidos, empujo despacio abriéndose paso en el interior del doctor.

Watson contuvo la respiración cerrando los ojos con fuerza, la sensación de ser dividido en dos era además de nueva, abrumadora y tremendamente intensa, podía sentir como sus músculos se apegaban al intruso, adaptándose a él como si fuera una parte más de su cuerpo, y permitiendo su paso hasta quedar completamente unidos.

Sherlock no se movió mientras John se adaptaba, el detective, sujeto sus caderas con ambas manos ahogando un gemido, cuando John tímidamente comenzó a moverse, lento, sin prisas. El moreno aguardo un poco más, bebiendo de un beso robado a su amante, delineando su cuello, para luego embestirlo y comenzar a hundirse cada vez más profundo y con mayor rapidez. El rubio echo su cabeza hacia atrás sosteniéndose de los antebrazos de su pareja, aún estaba un poco adolorido, pero a medida el miembro erecto de su amante crecía con mayor avidez entre sus muslos, y que su mismo falo se frotaba erguido contra el vientre de su pareja, fue desapareciendo, dejando solo una leve sensación de escozor, que desapareció mezclados entre gritos y gemidos de ambos cuando el orgasmo les golpeo sus sentidos con su deslumbrante presencia, primero con el tibio liquido del rubio derramado entre sus vientres y luego con la semilla de Sherlock sembrada en lo más profundo de las entrañas de John.

-¿Que ha sido todo eso?- se preguntó Watson perplejo, mientras cabalgaba las últimas olas de su orgasmo. ¿De verdad lo habían hecho, sin siquiera aclarar sus sentimientos? El medico sintió venir el dolor de cabeza en sus cienes. Miro abajo en su pecho, donde aún yacía Sherlock tendido tranquilamente, y el medico se encontró sonriendo, sin poder controlar si quiera a su corazón quien latía rebosante de afecto por el hombre.

-Deja de pensar John…- murmuro Sherlock ahogando un gemido- hablaremos después…

John se limitó a sonreír. Estirándose, se atrevió a abrazar con fuerza al hombre que tenía encima, dejando que sus manos juguetearan con los largos cabellos ébano.

Sí. Tal vez lo mejor era dejar pasar el momento…

Continuara…

**Notas:**

Holaaaa ¿Que les pareció? Me ha costado horrores terminar esa escena, estuve todo el domingo encerrada en la biblioteca, trabajando en esto y en otras cosas…Sinceramente no suelo hacer lemon pero, ¡que va! Se lo merecen, este capítulo es cortito porque es un alto a la angustia y todo lo que los rodea, decidí hacer este capítulo diferente porque si no, me tardaría una semana más en publicar el otro, y los otros sí que se vienen más densos. Como siempre responderé los comentarios a más tardar el miércoles y bueno ya saben, mil gracias chicos por leer comentar y estar ahí con su infinita paciencia.

Nos estamos leyendo!

CoD.

**Respuestas de los review:**

_**Brenda** _: Gracias, es un alago en serio que te guste tanto la historia como para no dormir :)espero poder seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas :) y ojala este capitulo te halla gustado también, ojala nos leamos pronto, mil gracias por comentar la historia! CoD.

_**Ana B Wolphe:**_ Valla todo lo que dices es tan halagador, de veras me sorprendes :) sobre Joseph , has dado en el clavo, el nombre del niño es por Joseph bell house y su participación en el caso de Jack el destripador junto a Artur Conan Doyle, como les eh dicho este fic en su totalidad constituye un puzzle pero ya veras pronto cual es el motivo por el que Jack llego a este tiempo. Ajaja y sí , sobre Sherlock creo que todos hemos querido golpearlo alguna vez incluso la pobre Mr Hudson. Ana, muchas gracias por tu reviw espero leerte en este nuevo capitulo, nos vemos!


End file.
